Twilight at Midnight
by The Ruby Red Raven
Summary: Bella and the Cullen's must put up with exchange students from Japan and make sure these new students don't find out thier terrifying secret. But what if these students have a dark secret of thier own? twilightYgo crossover
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: while trying to complete my yugioh story JOL: Jewels of the Sun I was reading Twilight by Stephanie Meyer and a thought crossed my mind. What if you cross characters from Yugioh and placed them in Forks with characters from Twilight? This is the result. Please read and review. Oh and Alice is in junior year with Edward, just to make it more fun.**

_+Text_+ Yami to Yugi

&_Text_& Yugi to Yami.

(_Text_) Ryou to Bakura

$_Text_$ Bakura to Ryou

_Text_ when Bakura and Yami are in thier Ghost Forms and talking to one another

**Twilight at Midnight**

**Chapter One: **

**Three Exchange Students…Plus Two. **

They couldn't say that they didn't have any warning. In fact they knew two day before anyone else in the small town high school due to Alice Cullen's special ability to see the future after decisions are made. They stood in the car park after school had finished for the day; they were waiting patiently for a sixth member to join them.

They five that stood there, four silent and still and one blushing and kept adjusting her weight were currently discussing what they should do. After all they were a family of bloodthirsty vampires! They couldn't take in some mortal from across the world because of an idiot teacher who thought that because he thought he was older than them he could make them do whatever he wanted. Rosalie had ranted this point when Alice first told them about what the teacher was planning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward frowned as he slipped silently down the deserted corridor; the short detour took him straight past Mr. Porter's office. He frown deepen when he heard what the Geography teacher was thinking. Francis Porter was a pathetically shallow man who was fed up with those Cullen kids always showing him up. They spoke as if they had lived in all of the countries of the world which was impossible for children as young as them.

Edward ran down the corridor to the car park at his vampire speed with out a single sound. Porter didn't even notice that he had just been spied upon in the most intrusive way possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the car Rosalie was now making out with Emmett, both were ignoring everyone else, Alice and was chatting animatedly with Bella who was getting a ride back home with Edward as her truck was going in for a service. The other four Cullen's were travelling back to their house in Rosalie's BMW.

When Edward returned a short while after the last mortal left (Mike) he quickly filled everyone in on what he had heard in Porter's mind. The teacher was going to make sure he chose at least one of the Cullen's if not both Alice and Edward. Alice suddenly gasped after Edward finished his report.

"What is it, love?" Jasper asked worriedly as the pixie-like girl closed her eyes and watched the future be revealed in front of her. Alice opened her eyes about ten seconds after she had closed them. Everyone but Edward was looking at her with concern.

"Alice? Are you okay?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"Yes Bella, I'm perfectly fine." Alice said in her clear singsong voice. "I know how Porter is going to make sure he chooses at least one of us. As the students are picked randomly from a hat he is going to fold our name differently so he knows when he has one of our names." Alice informed them solemnly.

Bella looked confused and worried. "But he shouldn't be able to do that! It won't be fair on the other students. Couldn't Carlisle do something?"

All the Cullen's laughed bitterly, "It won't matter either way for him. He wants at least one of the high and mighty Cullen's to get an exchange student and getting both of us would be a bonus for him. He thinks making a foreign student live with us for the two weeks will brings us down a peg." Emmett explained to Bella.

Jasper was not looking at his family or Bella but rather he was looking around the silent and deserted car park. It was already darkening and Jasper could see that several of the teachers were leaving and giving them strange looks. "C'mon, we better get going." He told them.

Rosalie unlocked her cherry red sports car and four of the Cullen's all gracefully got in. Rosalie was out of the car park in a flash. Edward and Bella got in to the shiny silver Volvo that was parked next to the BMW M3. Bella scrambled to get in and she was surprised to see that Edward was already strapped in with the engine was running patiently waiting for her.

The drive to chief Swan's home was silent until Edward broke it with his quiet mesmerising voice. "You shouldn't worry so much." He told the hushed dark haired girl beside him.

Bella turned to look at him. Edward wasn't watching the road but looking at her with his beautiful gold eyes. "I'm not worried." She started but quickly amended herself when she saw the incredulous look Edward sent her. " Not a lot. Any way I thought you couldn't read my mind."

"I don't need to when your emotions are written all over your face. Please don't worry about us Bella. We'll be fine." Edward flashed her a confident grin and pulled up outside her house without checking to see if it was the correct one. But then he probably didn't need to.

Bella reached for the door handle she saw that the door was already open and there was Edward was offering her a hand to help her out. She shouldn't have been surprised; she knew Edward sometimes had a hard time acting 'normal' around her. It made her happy, happy that she made him comfortable enough that he was able to act like…well like a vampire she guessed.

"Bella, I promise we'll be fine. Carlisle would probably know what to do." Edward tried to reassure his girlfriend but when she lifted those beautiful dark eyes to his he saw the worry and fear for his family. His cold dead heart gave a small lurch at the feeling of being worried about by someone other than his family.

Edward leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek and another to her forehead. Bella gave him a half smile and she quickly unlocked the door and stepped in. she knew before she closed the door that Edward was already half way to his own house now. She relieved to see the living room empty and the TV switched off, which meant Charlie hadn't come home yet.

Bella was hardly complaining about the absent greeting home, she knew that if her father had been home there would have been several awkward questions for both her and Edward on why she was home so late and where she had been. Even if they were both completely innocent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the Cullen's residence, Edward, Alice and Carlisle were in the vampire doctor's office discussing in low tone what to do. The rest of the family had been informed but Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were sent away from the room as Carlisle said he needed to talk to Edward and Alice privately.

Esme was asked to stay but she said she'd take the others out for a hunt instead to keep them occupied and away from eavesdropping at the door. Even though with Edward in the room, trying to listen into their conversation would have been near impossible.

Carlisle looked at Alice when the two seemingly young teenagers told him their problem with an exchange student and a teacher who was determined to make sure they had one living with them.

"If I made a medical excuse to have you both exempt from the Exchange Student Programme, what would happen I wonder?" Carlisle raised a single eyebrow and kept his voice mild although trickles of concern where running through his mind.

Alice closed her eyes and scanned the future. When she opened them again she was grave and serious. "No go. Porter would have us repeat the junior year and another Exchange Programme if we flunk out of that one too the other students will become suspicious to why and they'll come close to figuring us out."

Both the males cursed profoundly at that. Carlisle then turned to Edward, he didn't need to speak to question out loud for any of them. "Porter has a lot of influence over the headmistress. They're currently having a not-so-secret romance." Edward answered.

"And if we were to take the exchange students what then?" Carlisle asked wearily. They all knew how hard it was to keep the fact that he and his family were vampires a complete secret without anyone living with them, even if it was a week.

The dark haired girl sighed a closed her eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time and searched through the near future. "It is hard to tell. The students are selected apparently randomly by taking names out of a hat. I don't see any danger."

"Not from Jasper?" Carlisle asked soberly. It was no secret in their household that Jasper wasn't as strong as the other with his thirst due to have only recently applied himself to their diet.

"None." Alice confirmed. "I think we should take the exchange students Carlisle." Alice whispered the last part but Carlisle and Edward heard her perfectly well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Francis Porter looked over the files sent by the teacher of the foreign students. It listed who they were, who they lived with, their guardians occupation and other more useful information on them such medical allergies, date of birth, why they were doing the exchange course.

Porter was trying to find the perfect exchange students for the Cullen's, he was going to try and get two of them to go to the Cullen household if he could manage it.

In his opinion, it was past time somebody to knock those snobby rich kids off their high horses and put them back in their place. Time to stop them strutting around this small town school as if the owned it because they thought they were all unusually bright and beautiful they could do what ever they wanted.

Porter paused for a minuet at a three foreign exchange student hopefuls. Whoever had sorted these files had done an appalling job as none of the files were alphabetical or in any sorting order Porter could find.

But the rather pompous teacher waved it off as if he could care less. The three foreign students were ideal for the Cullen's and that Edward Cullen's bird. The dark haired little girl who thought that because her father ran the police and she was Edward Cullen's flavour of the month at the moment it made her royal.

Porter quickly found a scrap of paper and scribbled down the names of the three chosen exchange students. Yugi Mouto, Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar. They were all from Japan apparently but Ishtar had a more Egyptian look to him. They all looked like punks and troublemakers, they'd be perfect for the Cullen's and the precious daughter of the police chief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugi Mouto woke to the sound of something heavy falling down the stairs. Thinking of robbers and trespassers the small teen grabbed a gold upside-down pendant that hung off a thick chain, he hastily swung it over his head and on his neck and ran off, jumping over the vacuum cleaner he had forgotten to [put away last night, to confront whoever was there who shouldn't be.

Peeking down the stairs to see what was there all Yugi saw was a figure sitting up at the bottom of the stairs with shocking white hair. Thinking his friend had been attacked Yugi hurried to help the albino up.

"Ryou! Who hurt you? Are you okay? Where are those bastards that hurt you, I'll set Yami on them!" Yugi exclaimed in a rush. As he gave a hand to help up his old time friend. Only to see it wasn't Ryou.

"I'm going to send that useless piece of 'modern technology' to the Shadows!" Screamed Bakura. The Millennium Ring glowing brightly around his neck. Yugi looked up the stairs to see what Bakura was yelling and realised that it was the abandoned vacuum cleaner. Ooops…

"Ah that's not a useless piece of modern technology Bakura, it's a vacuum cleaner." Yugi tried to explain before the furious Thief King could banish the not so innocent electronic to the Shadow Realm.

"And what does that pathetic contraption do exactly?" Bakura asked coldly, he was still glaring at the vacuum cleaner as if it was the worst thing in the world. Before Yugi could answer the Spirit of the Millennium Ring, the said Item glowed brightly and it was Bakura's more docile host Ryou in charge of their body.

Although Yami and Bakura still got into a lot of fights and arguments the two of them had managed to form amity if not a friendship. The Thief King had helped the Pharaoh to stop being so up tight and let his hair down a little and in return Bakura had stopped prosecuting innocent souls and causing mayhem just for the sake of it. The tension had eased between the two spirits and the world was a better place for it.

Ryou gave Yugi an apologetic smile and ran a hand through his soft white hair. Ryou's father had gone on a dig site in Persia and as he couldn't bring Ryou with him Yugi's grandfather had offered to look after the timid teen. Yugi and Ryou's friendship had become stronger since Battle City Tournament and they both thought that that might have helped with their Darker Selves passive towards each other.

"I'm so sorry Ryou. It was my fault I forgot to put it away last night." Yugi confessed with a rueful look on his face. Ryou just smiled and shook his head at the shorter boy. Yugi had grown a bit but he was still a little short than Ryou's 5"5 frame as he was 5"3 himself and 5"6 when Yami decided to take over.

Speaking of Yami, the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle was laughing his arse off at Bakura reaction to the vacuum cleaner. Yugi could all but see his Other Self rolling across the floor of his Soul Room in hysterics. +_I'm going to be able to hang that over the Thief King's head for ages!_+ Yugi heard Yami gasp through their Mental Link.

Yugi sighed and started towards the front door to retrieve the post that had just come. Ryou headed towards the kitchen to start on their morning meal. "What do you want for breakfast?" Ryou asked as he moved to the cupboards to get out a packet of cereal and a bowl for himself.

"the same as you will be fine Ryou!" Yugi called back as he came in with three letters. One was from Ryou father, and the other two had their high school crest printed on the envelopes. Handing the ones addressed to Ryou to their owner he opened his own quickly.

Ryou was reading the one from the school first but it was the same as Yugi's. it was just telling them what they already knew. They had a place for the exchange student programme to America.

Joey wasn't going because his sister had come to visit and he wanted to stay and spend time with her. Tristan wasn't going because he wanted to spend time with Serenity too. Duke wasn't going as he heard Tristan wasn't going and his didn't want the other boy to get a head start on wooing Serenity. Tea wasn't going because she had a dance audition to get into a very famous and expensive dance company in New York. Seto Kaiba wasn't going as he was busy with his company and to put it in his words 'why would anyone want to go to some dreary no where place in Washington?'

Malik was going however; Ishizu had become the new curator for Domino Museum of Ancient History and Artefacts. Malik and Odeon had moved in with her and Malik had done his best in straightening his act. Though given the chance he would still make plenty of mischief with Yami and Bakura.

Ryou walked out of the room and started upstairs to get changed while he read his fathers letter. Yugi was sure he had forgotten something, something important. Yugi frowned as he spooned up some more Sugar Puffs and searched the back of his mind for what it was.

Then from upstairs they heard several foul-mouthed Egyptian curses and a thud. Oh yeah…he forgot to remind Ryou that the vacuum cleaner was still there. Oops…again. Yugi sunk to the table blushing as he thought about the verbal bashing Bakura was bound to give him, the Ancient Egyptian Spirit was too nervous of the Pharaoh to do anything else. The pharaoh in speaking was currently in hysterics…again.

"YUGI! WHAT IN THE BLAZING NAME OF RA ALMIGHTY IS THIS THING STILL DOING HERE?!" Bakura screeched from somewhere upstairs. Yami still chuckling took over their body and hurried upstairs. Bakura was sprawled over the floor, his pale blue dressing gown hanging off his shoulder and his face was magenta from embarrassment and screaming.

"oops, sorry Bakura. " the pharaoh said sheepishly as he helped the spitting mad thief off the floor for the second time that morning. Ryou quickly took over before Bakura could do something stupid…like go and get him-self sent to the Shadow Realm again.

"it's okay Yami, I was too busy reading my dad's letter." Ryou gave his own sheepish look however the bright pink colour staining his cheeks died down a bit. The albino now looked very embarrassed and self-conscious. Deciding to spare him Yami just smiled and started putting the violent vacuum cleaner away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malik came down the stairs and to see Odeon drinking deeply from a large coffee cup and Ishizu looking quietly elegant as usual and she was sipping peacefully at her herbal tea. On the table there was a white envelope with the Domino High School crest on it.

Malik poked at it with the Millennium Rod before deeming it was safe enough to open. The paper inside told Malik what gate the plane left from, what time it left and what time it he had to get there by and of course his plane tickets. he and the rest of his class (excluding some who couldn't make or didn't want to go.)

Ishizu looked at the letter, making a note on what clothes they should pack and how much spending money they should be given for souvenirs. Odeon was looking at the file on which student it was that Malik was staying with. He raised a single black eyebrow at something on the form.

Odeon wordlessly handed it to Ishizu as he tried to school his features and tried to stop himself from laughing. Ishizu looked at the father's occupation and didn't bother holding back her laugh. Malik read over shoulder at what his siblings thought was so funny. in thick bold letters it read:

**Father: _Charlie Swan_**

**Occupation: _Chief of police._**

He was so in over his head!

**A/N: well there you go. Please read and review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks for all reviews! I love them. Enough rambling and more story! **

_+Text_+ Yami to Yugi

&_Text_& Yugi to Yami.

(_Text_) Ryou to Bakura

$_Text_$ Bakura to Ryou

_Text_ when Bakura and Yami are in their Ghost Forms and talking to one another

_**Text**_ anyone Edward hears mentally.

Twilight at Midnight 

**Chapter Two:**

**Welcome to Hell…I Mean Forks. **

( quick A/N: I thought of this part with the reading out names after I posted the first chapter so consider it a few days before Malik finds out where he's going.)

before the Cullen's came to Forks Francis Porter was considered one of the most handsome men in the small town. He was tall and 6"5, he had thick dark blonde hair and cool grey eyes. He was pale like everyone in the sunless place and his complexion was even.

Edward glared as Porter picked out another name from the raffle box. Fair chance his arse! Did that man know how pathetic and simple he was? did he ever stop and think that the Cullen's wanted more than anything to be normal and boring like he was? stupid mortal!

_**I'm going to make sure those Cullen's get what they deserve, the students I picked for them will drive them crazy…they'll leave this town and everything will be back the way it should! **_

Edward winced slightly in disgust at the teacher's hostile and jealous thoughts. Only Bella who was standing to the left of him and Alice who was on his right noticed. Alice didn't look concerned but Bella did. Edward gave a minute shake of his head and Bella looked relieved.

"Okay! Calm down now everyone, the first person picked is…Michael Newton! Your Exchange Student is…Miss Gaia Mazukai" Porter announced in a strong clear tone. The hall erupted into claps and cheers. A few of Mike's friends gave loud whistles and nudged one another. Jessica looked rather jealous and Bella felt sorry for her friend.

_**I can't believe Mike has a girl staying with him. I hope I get a really cute guy and then I can make him jealous!**_ Edward blocked her out. she always had annoying internal babbling thoughts that were enough to make the sanest person crack.

"Now, now! Settle down children. The next person is…Alice Cullen! The Exchange Student staying with you is…Mr. Ryou Bakura!" Porter proclaimed loudly. More claps and cheers and a few guy snorted with laughter. Alice didn't even bat an eye.

Only that snotty Edward and Princess Isabella to go now. Oh Police chief Swan is going to love the Student I chose for her! And that so called doctor, though how he became a doctor so young is beyond me, will love Bakura and Mouto.

Bella watched as her boyfriend winced again and tried to shut out all the mental prattle from the students in the hall. She felt so sorry for him. she didn't need to be physic to know that nearly all the students in Forks High School thought about nothing half the time. After all she had Jessica as a friend. The curly haired girl was practically made up of cute guys and jealousy.

"Next is…Ben Cheney! And your Exchange Student is…Mr. Kyo Honda!" Porter cried out into the hall. More claps and cheers for Ben. Bella saw Angela give her boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek.

"And now it is…Jessica Stanley's turn! And for the next two weeks your Exchange Student will be…Miss. Rika Jenkins." Porter smiled. _**Oh no! I wanted a cute guy! How am I meant to get Mike jealous if I have to have some poor girl who probably won't know English tagging along behind me? Maybe she and I can be best friends and then Mike will think I'm a really nice person.**_ Jessica Stanley's mind all but screamed.

_**Honestly what did he think he was? He sounds like some idiotic game host?**_ _**He was deplorable**_ Alice snarled in her mind. Edward allowed a tiny smirk grace his lips. Bella obviously saw it and guessed what Alice had thought and she slipped her hand down to clutch his.

"And now…Isabella Swan! You're Exchange student is…Mr. Malik Ishtar!" Porter exclaimed gleefully. He was lapping up the attention the hall was giving him. all the boys snickered and whistled if a girl had a boy and vice versa.

"The next contestant is…Eric Yorkie! And you shall be partnered with…Mr. Haru Kyoto!" Porter called out in a boxing-referee style by dragging the ends of the words out. It was faintly annoying to Edward and Alice and from the distasteful look on Bella's face she didn't think much of it either.

"And now it's…Edward Cullen! And your Exchange Student is…Mr. Yugi Mouto!" the hall didn't cheer and clap like they had been before instead they were all deathly quiet. Edward searched a few minds to see what the silence was all about and only got the same thing from several minds: _**Yugi Mouto? Yugi Mouto, coming here? He's staying with CULLEN?!**_

Porter was also clearly disturbed and opened his mouth to continue but Mike Newton beat him to it when he shouted out, "YUGI MOUTO IS COMING _HERE_?" as if it was the catalyst the hall needed there was a wall of noise Edward closed his eyes briefly at the deafening prattle of excited thoughts.

It took Porter nearly ten minuets to calm the hall down and resume the raffle but like someone letting air out of a balloon the once preppy teacher seemed deflated and miserable. Only the two Cullen children and Bella knew why. Edward had told them afterwards that Porter wanted to match them up with people who were bound to drive them insane and get them to leave Forks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Cullen household Carlisle was at his computer, behind him his family were trying to read what he found out about their Exchange Students. So far it was very little on Ryou Bakura. Edward frowned as he reached over his father's shoulders and typed in Yugi Mouto's name.

Over a hundred websites featuring his name popped up, all of them had a connection in some way or another to the game Duel Monsters that had become popular over in America a few months ago. Edward wasn't entirely sure when.

Carlisle clicked on the first website and two large photos appeared on the opening page. One was of a tall brunette with cold blue eyes, he wore a stunning white long trench coat over black pants and a black turtleneck. There was a white dragon artistically painted behind him. underneath the photo in smart slanting writing was the name Seto Kaiba.

The second photo was of another teenager, this one had odd hair as it stuck up in a star shape around his head, it was also three different colours, raspberry red tips with blonde bangs and the rest a strange dark purple-black colour, the boy's eyes were a deep amethyst purple. Around his neck was a strange upside-down pendant with an ornate eye etched into it. The name under this picture was Yugi Mouto. A man with a green staff and wearing dark purple armoured robes was painted behind him.

Esme leaned forward and scrolled down the page. There were three smaller photos under the two larger ones. One was of a tanned boy with pale wheat coloured hair and strange pale purple eyes. The boy had gold dripping from his neck, his arms, wrists, ears and he had a large gold ring on his left thumb. A large lizard with sharp cruel claws was pained behind him (1)

The next picture was of another boy, this one had floppy dark blonde hair and dopey brown eyes. He wore a battered denim jacket and jeans. He wore a pale blue t-shirt and a black dragon with ruby read eyes was painted behind him. where as the first three looked so elegantly confident that it looked like they weren't posing at all. the boy in this picture however was flashing a peace sign and had a large cheeky grin on his face. The name read Joey Wheeler

The third was of yet another boy, this one was very pale and had long pure white hair flowing past his shoulders but also looked spiky at the ends. His eyes were dark brown and his had a small confident smirk on his face. He also wore a strange pendant, it was 2D and had a ring around the triangle, on the ring there were five evenly spaced points hanging off it.

His name was Ryou Bakura. Behind him a woman with long blond hair was holding a heart, the picture was split in two and one half the woman looked like an angel with a feathery wing and a pretty smile, the other side she had a black leathery wing and a cold smirk.

"so these are the guys who're coming to stay?" Emmett asked raising an eyebrow. "Look kinda scrawny to me." He added. Rosalie hit him over the head with the palm of her hand.

"Dimwit. Everyone looks scrawny compared to you." She reminded him. she leaned forward to get a closer look at the pictures. "Duel Monsters? Isn't that the little card game Mike Newton and his cronies like playing at lunch time? The only with all those monsters and traps and life points?" she looked around for confirmation.

"Yes, it looks like these five are the top duellists at the moment." Jasper explained as he read through the information on the game. "Yugi Mouto is number one and Seto Kaiba is currently number two. Then there is Malik Ishtar, isn't he the one whose staying with Bella?" Edward nodded and gestured for his brother to continue. "okay then there is Joey Wheeler and Ryou Bakura. So we're having three Duellists staying with us? Mike Newton is going to have a fit."

"I'm surprised when they read out Ryou Bakura's and Malik Ishtar's names that none of them reacted if their meant to be famous." Rosalie claimed. Although she, Emmett and Jasper didn't need to go to the name reading they hung around outside the door, listening.

"It's probably because Yugi is even more famous that they get over shadowed by him?" Alice suggested. Skimmed through the future trying to see any danger but there wasn't any. Not in the near future anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malik stepped off the plane, with Ryou and Yugi, all three of them were trailing behind the rest of their class. They were all bleary eyed and exhausted. They had tried to sleep on the airplane like the rest of the Exchange Students but Yami and Bakura had gotten into an argument, which was resolved with the Pharaoh whipping the Thief King at Duel Monsters.

Malik had stayed awake because he was sitting in between them his knees were used as a table and whenever he started drifting off Bakura poked him as he was making the cards slide off the Duel Mat. Yugi and Ryou had stayed awake to make sure their yamis' didn't turn the relatively innocent card duel into a Shadow Game.

After the plane landed a smug Yami and pissed off Bakura subsided into their Soul Room and left their rather tired hosts in charge, Yugi and Yami had decided that Yugi should use Yami's appearance so he didn't draw any attention to how tiny he was. The class was now trying to find where their respectable custodians for the next two weeks were waiting for them. They all held up signs with their Exchange Student's name written on it.

It was easy to find the Cullen's' and Isabella Swan. They stood a little away from the general crowd of Forks students. Edward was the only guy, he had bronze hair and gold eyes, Alice his sister stood to the right of him, they both looked like they'd just come off of a runway. Isabella Swan stood to his left, her long reddish-black hair flowed down her back in straight shiny locks. (thanks to Rosalie and Alice demanding she let them make her over.)

Ryou reached them first, he bowed formally and was slightly surprised when the three of them returned the bow, the Cullen's had done it perfectly but Isabella Swan had nearly fallen over. Edward saved her from crashing face first into the marble floor with ease that said this sort of thing seemed to happen quite frequently.

Malik and Yugi hurried up and bowed as well. Malik stuck out like a sore thumb with his tanned skin against to their alabaster pallor. "hello, I'm Ryou Bakura, this is Yugi Mouto and Malik Ishtar." Ryou said politely in perfect English. No one really knew that the three of them were fluent in four languages; Japanese, English, Arabic and Ancient Egyptian.

Edward smiled at all of them and offered to take their bags, as he reached down to pick up Yugi's indigo suitcase he tried to read the tri-coloured head's mind. And he got the shock of his long life. Instead of hearing what Yugi Mouto was thinking he heard his own thoughts bounce back to him. it was like the boy had a mirror around his mind and it reflected any intrusion back at the intruder.

Edward then tried to listen to Ryou's. it was like static. A heavy buzzing sound coated the boy's mind, like it was a radio and Edward just couldn't get that channel. It reminded him of when he couldn't hear Bella's thoughts and he'd explained it like his mind was on a different frequency to hers.

Edward was slightly worried now. He turned his power to Malik who had lifted his own light purple gym bag easily and was laughing at something Ryou had just said. It wasn't his own thoughts this time and it wasn't static he had heard with Ryou Bakura. It was a low murmur of Malik's mind but even with Edward's advanced hearing he couldn't make out even one word of it, like Malik's mind was a CD player with the volume turned right down and Edward had no way in turning it back up. he was going to have to talk to Carlisle when they got home.

As Ryou walked past him to get to Alice's Porsche Edward felt alarmed. There was something very wrong with these students. First his talent for hearing thoughts is disrupted, almost as if they were defensive powers surrounding the three boy's minds. The second was that none of them smelt. He took a deep breath in; he could smell Bella's seductive floral scent and Alice's one that was muted by her vampirism. He could smell Eric Yorkie's rather greasy smell from across the airport car park but he couldn't catch scent of any of the three foreigners who were standing right next to him.

Bella opened the shiny silver Volvo and helped Malik heave his heavy gym bag in the boot. Edward had insisted that she used his car to pick up the exchange students. She could sort of see where he was coming from, if she took her truck it would have taken them twice as long to drive home that if she had the Volvo.

Yugi and Bakura said quick goodbyes to Malik as they wouldn't see him until tomorrow and clambered into Alice's dark blue sports car. Yugi was impressed, in Domino High the smartest car was Seto Kaiba's and he got dropped off in his limo every morning. Except of course he felt like showing off and came to school in his Audi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malik stepped cautiously into the home of the chief of police's home. He didn't want some cop breathing down his neck and both Ishizu and Odeon suggested he made a good impression first. This was so ironic, the petty thief and the head of police under the same roof for two weeks.

Bella was prattling on about what he wanted for dinner and telling him that he was going to sleep in her room while she'll sleep on the couch. "What! I'll take the sofa. You go in your room." Malik told her. He was still gentleman enough not to kick a lady out of her own bedroom.

Bella looked up surprised. "The sofa's a futon, it'll pull out and make a bed." She told him while blinking those big dark eyes innocently at him. Malik smiled and dumped his gym bag on to the floor next to the settee. He turned and gave his hostess a handsome smile.

"Then what is the problem in me taking it?" Malik asked courteously, there was no way he was letting the young woman give up her bed for him. Plus this would probably make a good impression on her father; he didn't want her old man snoop around in his past. If he had already Malik was pretty sure he would be in the county lock-up and not discussing sleeping arrangements with the chief's daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper all waited in the front room for their guests. They were dotted around with Rosalie and Emmett sitting on the large wide leather couch and Jasper was sitting at Edwards's piano without playing it. Esme and Carlisle were standing off to the side talking in low voices, not that it did much good as everyone in the room could hear them as plain as day.

When they heard the quiet purr of Alice's car they seemed ease back, abnormal people trying to looking normal for the mortals, both Rosalie and Emmett rose elegantly off of the couch ready to greet the foreigners. Alice came in first, pretending to lug a heavy light blue trolley case, behind her a white-haired boy was trying to take it off her. They all recognised him as Ryou Bakura. Edward and a tri-coloured haired boy came in last, the latter refusing to give Edward his purple suitcase. This was Yugi Mouto.

"Welcome to our home. I'm Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife, Esme. Over there is Rosalie and that's Jasper, they're her niece and nephew. There is Emmett and you already know Edward and Alice." Carlisle pointed each one out when he said their names. Yugi and Ryou bowed respectably to each family member when they were announced. And received one perfectly administrated back by each member.

"Hello, I'm Yugi Mouto and this Ryou Bakura. Thank you very much for letting us staying with you." Yugi said politely in his almost perfect English. Ryou nodded and added his own thanks. Esme gave the exchange students a motherly smile when both tried and failed to hold back a yawn.

"Edward why don't you show our guests were their rooms is? I'm sure you're both quite exhausted from that long plane ride." Esme suggested with a quick look in Edward's direction. _**Listen in.**_ the demand sounded strongly in Edward's mind, reminding him to tell his family about not being able to hear the foreigner's thoughts.

Edward led Yugi and Ryou up the stairs and down the corridor, Esme and Carlisle had agreed that putting them on the second floor in the spare bedrooms that are furthest away from everyone else's was the best idea. Yugi and Ryou's rooms were next to one another so it was easy for them to talk to one another when they needed to.

Yugi's room was large, like all the rooms in the Cullen's house. It was painted the colour of parchment and the floor was covered in a pale gold/cream thick carpet. The wall opposite the door was all glass offering a beautiful view of mountains and forests. The bed was a king sized double and the quit was a few shades darker than the carpet. A huge pine wardrobe was fitted in the corner. There was also an on-suite bathroom.

Ryou's room was a similar size, he also had an on-suite bathroom and a king-sized double bed and a big pine wardrobe but his room was painted robin egg blue and the floor was as white as his hair. The thick quilt on his bed was shades darker than the walls. There was a painting hanging above the bed, it was done in watercolours of a small snowy village, it looked deserted, abandoned and also gave the aura of everlasting peace.

Edward smiled to each of them and wished them a good rest. Tomorrow they'd been going into classes with him and Alice, to see how different America's style of teaching was to Japan's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night while Yugi and Ryou slept, the Cullen family had something they hadn't had since Isabella found out their secret. A Family Discussion. Edward sat at his piano; he had toyed with keys earlier but had been quickly shushed by the rest of his clan. They didn't want him to wake up the Exchange Students.

He had told them about not being able to hear their thoughts. This worried them. Not because the only person they had encountered who Edward couldn't hear before was Bella but because instead of hearing nothing it was clear that they were protecting their minds somehow. This made the mortals even more dangerous.

"We'll just have to be careful. Keep an eye and an ear on them until they leave. We'll also have to play it like mortals in the house that means no playing the piano at 2 o'clock in the morning Edward and no wrestling matches before dawn Emmett Jasper." Carlisle laid down the ground rules. Life was about to get very difficult for the next two weeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: well there's chapter two. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: chapter three. I'm still writing chapter ten of Jewels of Love.**

**(Brief mention of porn in this chapter, just words of warning)**

**Twilight at Midnight**

**Chapter Three:**

**School's Out…**

Yugi and Ryou hurried around trying to get ready on time. The Cullen family seemed to have been up all night yet none of them looked remotely tired, except for those dark circles under their eyes but it soon became apparent that the whole Cullen family had them. Ryou turned to see Yugi brushing his teeth as he tried to wipe sleep from his eyes with his free hand in the morning when the albino had into the King of Games' room to ask Yugi if he was letting the Pharaoh out today.

The answer was no. Yugi knew if he let Yami out Bakura would demand to be let out as well and that wasn't an option when they were still so early on in the Exchange Programme. "Are you taking your deck?" Ryou asked although he already knew the answer, Yugi and Yami rarely went anywhere without taking their Duel Monsters deck. It was the same with him and Bakura and Malik.

"Sure. I heard a few of the kids here like Duel Monsters. Maybe we could have some sort of tournament with them?" Yugi asked innocently as he strapped his deck holster around his waist, Ryou was wearing a similar one around his thigh. The white-haired boy took out his occult-themed deck and flipped through them with speed that spoke of experience and precision.

Finding the card he wanted Ryou flipped it over to show the Pharaoh and his host. The Ouija Board, this card spelt out a five-letter word and also made it so the opposition only had five turns in which to beat you or the Board would wipe out the opponent's Life Points. It was one of Bakura's favourite cards and he had used it against Yami and Yugi in Battle City.

"I did a reading last night. This is what came up." Ryou explained to Yugi's raised eyebrow and the look on confusion written all over the top Duellist's face. "Something is coming. This card means death or destruction." Ryou bit his lip nervously. His dark eyes search Yugi's bright purple ones. Both boys needed some confirmation about the card.

"Do you believe that this could happen over the Exchange Programme?" Yugi's voice deeper and more mature now and his hair spike slightly out more, streaks of blonde ran through the purple-black and bright red, it was the Pharaoh speaking. Ryou's head drooped a bit before snapping back up to meet Yami's crimson eyes with dark red sneering orbs, the timid boy's hair became spikier and his bangs covered his eyes a little more. Bakura had come out as well.

"You doubt me?" Bakura snarled. He hated being doubted and when the high and mighty Pharaoh did it his back immediately went up. His dark red brown eyes flashed coldly and were met with equally cold blood red. Yami shook his head slowly, he hadn't meant to offend the Thief King, he knew despite some of the…unsavoury jobs the man had gotten up to in the past (Duellist Kingdom and Battle City were only some of the things the Spirit of the Millennium Ring had done.) there wasn't anyone who couldn't read the cards as well as him.

"No doubt Bakura just wanting to know if this would happen over the two week period our hosts will be here. I do not want to involve the innocents in this village." Yami explained. Yami picked up a leather coat and slipped it on; the coat hem fell to the back of his knees and went well with his black leather pants and black cotton muscle shirt. Bakura noticed the slow shift of ruby to amethyst and Yugi had taken back his body. Because Yugi had been using Yami's appearance there were even smaller differences between the two.

Bakura knew these differences because he'd seen the boy change places with the Pharaoh plenty of times and one gets to notice the changes after a while. He felt the slight nudge that meant Ryou wanted to take over, for a split second Bakura was tempted to block out his timid host and have the day to himself but seeing as the Pharaoh was no longer out Yugi wouldn't be much fun so Bakura slipped easily back into his Soul Room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella had phoned the night before telling Edward that her car had to stay in the shop and get sorted out for another week so Edward being the gentleman he is told her to keep his Volvo until her Chevy was road worthy.

You could almost believe he was sincere if it wasn't for the amused tone in his voice. That tone had said that Alice had already seen this (though Yugi didn't know that) and Edward hadn't told Bella. He hung up with her complaining that her truck ran fine and it had more character and personality than his stupid shiny silver car.

To get to Forks High School, the Cullen's and their guests had to split up in to two groups; Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were going in Rosalie's car, while Edward, Alice, Yugi and Ryou went in Alice's Porsche again. Both Rosalie and Alice drove to the speed limit as they didn't want the Exchange Students getting worried or scared. They also didn't want Yugi and Ryou to tell anyone that they could drive double the speed limit with the reflexes of someone driving five mile under the limit.

They had arrived with plenty of time for school anyway and Edward, Alice, Ryou and Yugi said goodbye to the other Cullen's as they went to their first lesson. Alice and Edward were going with the Exchange students to get copies of their schedules and special visitor badges for the Exchange Student Programme kids. Bella and Malik managed to catch up with them just before they went into the front office.

Malik was wearing a light purple hooded top that went with his eyes and black combat trousers. He grinned at Yugi and slapped palms with Ryou as a greeting while Bella gave Edward a small kiss on the cheek. They six of them crowed into Mrs. Cope's office, standing their handing Gaia Muzukai her timetable was Mike Newton. Gaia noticed them first and smiles brightly at her fellow Japanese classmates.

"Can you believe this place? It is so awesome! Mike here is going to take me down to some place called La Push! Are you coming? Isn't this brilliant? Hey Yugi are you going to have a game anytime soon?" Gaia gushed in Japanese. She was a friendly girl but she had annoying habit of speaking to fast and making every sentence either a question or an exclamation. Yugi, Malik and Ryou could only nod weakly as Gaia bounded out of the office followed by Mike. They got their schedules and badges and walked back into the car park.

Outside Mike was waiting for them; he went up to Yugi and held out his hand. "I'm Mike Newton. I just wanted to say that I am a great fan of yours and that card combo, with King's Knight, Queen's Knight and Jack's Knight is absolutely amazing. Perhaps you could come down to La Push some time? I'm going to show Gaia all the right sights and some of our small town's landmarks. I'm a bit of a Duellist myself actually." Mike said pompously.

All through his speck he had ignored everyone but Yugi and Bella who he had given a flirty wink before he had started talking. Gaia was now chatting to Rika and Jessica who had just pulled up into the parking lot. Mike held out his deck; he'd spent the night trying to make it as impressive as he could to show the King of Games that he was a good Duellist.

Yugi flipped through the cards in the way all professional Duellists had. He frowned a bit a glance over his shoulders where Malik and Bakura (they had changed during Mike's boring little speech.) were looking at Mike's cards. Bakura snorted when he saw the deck. "This deck is more pathetic than that Tea's." Bakura claimed as Yugi flipped over the last card.

Mike shot the white haired boy an annoyed look before turning to Yugi. "It's a good deck." He said defensively. A crowd had now started to form around the group. Yugi bit his lip, unsure how to tell this eager delusional boy that his deck was essentially rubbish. Malik told Mike for him: "Good?! I bet even Taylor could beat you and he doesn't even duel!"

Mike glared at Malik and said coldly "what would you know! I want Yugi's opinion." Everyone turned expectantly at the top Duellist while Bakura tried to stop Malik from beating Mike up there and then. Yugi turned to the American boy and shook his head sadly. "He's quite right when he said you won't win with this deck. And Malik would know a fair bit; he's currently third ranking in the world championships." Mike turned a nasty purple colour and Yugi was quick to comfort him. "Look it's not that you don't have any good cards…"

Bakura snorted again as Malik relaxed enough to laugh disdainfully and completed Yugi's sentence. "You don't have any magic and trap cards. Anyone who is even an amateur Duellist knows that a deck has to be evenly balanced with both magic and monster cards. Until you have that balance and a knowing about why you need it you're never going to win."

"I'm asking Yugi, the world champion, not you." Mike snarled. He had spent most of last night putting his most powerful cards into that deck and all three of the Duellists were saying he would never win. Yugi gave him an apologetic smile and handed the deck back to Mike. "I'm afraid Malik's right; you're not going to win with these cards."

Porter walked to where a crowd of kids were staring at Mike, who had Eric, Jessica, Ben, Lauren and a few other students from Forks. Gaia, Rika, Malik, Bakura, the Cullen's and Bella were behind Yugi. He judged the tension in the air between the exchange students he had gotten the Cullen family and Mike Newton. "Err hem." Porter coughed and drew the attention of the crowd; "perhaps you'd all like to know that you are five minuets late for your first class?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lessons were just beginning when the Cullen's and their exchange student's got there. Malik headed to English with Bella while Edward and Yugi went to Trigonometry and Alice and Ryou (they had switched after Porter had arrived in the school car park.) headed to Chemistry. They had all agreed to meet up at lunch and explain more about the school to the Japanese students. Yugi and Edward were going to meet up with Ryou and Alice in World History as they had this class just before lunch hour.

Yugi yawned, he couldn't help it this class was boring. He never had much hope with mathematics but for the Exchange Programme he was trying. Mr. Varner called him to answer a question but Yami had already whispered the answer, Yugi may have sucked at math but having an ancient Egyptian soul living inside your head that was fairly good at the subject helped a lot in situations like this.

If Yugi thought he was having trouble in math, Malik was failing hopelessly at English. He hadn't gone to school until he was fifteen, he had learnt how to speak, read and write English but nobody ever told him he'd have analyse the language. Bella helped him a lot but half way through the lesson Malik had had enough, he folded his arms and used them a pillow to rest his head. The English teacher stalked up to him and said in a carrying whisper "Malik Ishtar, I hope you are not asleep."

Malik opened one eye and stared balefully at the teacher. "I am confused as the point of this lesson." Malik answered truthfully, he didn't bother lowering his voice and he smirked when he saw the shocked look that passed every one's face. They were all a bunch simpletons, the lot of them. His sister and brother had thought him at home he knew four languages; he was currently learning Ancient Greek and his sister knew over seven languages fluently. But for the life of him why would anyone want to know why some long dead man used 'thou' instead of 'you'?

The teacher turned slightly red in the face. "And why is that?" He spat angrily while Bella looked frightened and worried, the dark haired girl tugged on Malik's arm hoping he wouldn't say anything stupid and get into trouble on his first day. Malik looked up at the teacher defiantly and said in a loud clear voice. "Sir I know over four languages and I am fluent in all of them, my sister knows over seven fluently and quite frankly I don't see how rotting my brains out about a dead guy are going to improve my English."

The whole class waited with baited breath as they watched the teacher straighten up from the Egyptian's desk and say loudly, "If you were one of my students I would put you in detention for that remark. But you are not one of my students and I can't put you in detention. Bella how do you feel about doing Chemistry before English? That way Malik can have fun there before…how did you put it? 'Rotting his brains out' in my class?" everyone stared at the teacher in shock. Bella finally nodded.

Bakura however was begging with his host to let him out. In Chemistry they were supposed to neutralise acids and alkalis with each other, Alice had explained that they had to do it carefully because if you poured too much too fast the entire thing could explode. Bakura was ecstatic to be let out. Alice seemed to notice Ryou's pain and she asked in a concerned musical voice "are you alright?"

"I'm fine; I just have a headache Alice." Ryou answered in his soft polite tone, in the back of his mind he heard Bakura snort. $_Shut up, Bakura!_$ Ryou snapped in a very unlike-Ryou type of voice. Bakura gave Ryou a not too gentle shove out of the body and slammed closed the pastel blue door of Ryou's Soul Room. Bakura gave his best Ryou-looking smile to Alice who frowned a bit at him.

"Do you want to step outside and take a minuet? You don't very well." She asked biting her lip worriedly; she could have sworn the boy's usual dark brown eyes turned to have a reddish tint. He did look a bit like a vampire, but she would have seen this. She should have seen it.

"Yes actually, I'm feeling a little faint." Alice went to tell the teacher while Bakura slipped out of the classroom. He fingered the Millennium Ring that was hidden under his shirt and asked "now where would the Millennium Puzzle be?" the points dangling off the Ring stood to attention and he could feel the slight pull of his Item leading him to the Pharaoh.

Yugi felt the slight feeling of being drawn to something, he knew this feeling it happened when Bakura or Ryou used the Ring to find him. Yami slipped easily into Yugi's place and asked politely if he could be excused. Varner gave him an absent wave as he showed Jessica and Rika how to do a sum in that they were stuck on.

Yami waited outside a boy's toilet for Bakura to appear, the white haired boy did a few minuets later. Yami rose a single eyebrow at him "I thought we agreed that today would be our hosts' day?" Yami asked coldly. Bakura slipped the ring back under his shirt and offered a cocky grin at the Pharaoh.

"Then why are you out?" he sneered. Running a hand through his snow-white bangs and his red-brown eyes glittered mischievously. "Wanna have some fun?" he asked before Yami could reply to his first question. As if a light bulb flashed on Yami's own impish smile bloomed and he nodded. Bakura signalled for the Pharaoh to follow him down the corridor.

"I passed Malik on my way here, poor boy looked bored stiff. What do you say to stirring up his class?" Bakura told Yami in a mockingly sombre manner. Yami smirked devilishly and the two Ancient Egyptian spirits hurried down the linoleum-lined hall while trying to be as quiet as they could.

Malik knew they were coming for him before they reached the door; he politely asked to be excused and was waiting for them outside his classroom as they ran up to him. "What do you want to do?" The blonde asked. He was twirling the Millennium Rod expertly in his fingers and gave the two yamis in front of him a roguish smirk.

"How about giving that Mike Newton what he deserves?" Surprisingly the suggestion came from Yami. When Bakura and Malik stared at him he shrugged and offered a confident grin "he got on my nerves. The way he thought he knew more about Duel Monsters than you Malik and how he was so arrogant about his deck." Yami gave them another smile; Bakura and Malik returned it with a mischievous glint in them.

This was going to be good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike Newton sighed as he saw Jessica flutter her eyelashes at him again. He'd admit she was pretty in a cute sort of way with her shoulder-length curly hair and button nose but she was nothing to Bella, Alice or Rosalie. Bella was beautiful in that mysterious way, her long mahogany hair and dark eyes. Alice was pixie-like and looked and moved like a ballerina. Rosalie was drop dead gorgeous and if Alice was a ballerina then Rosalie was a model.

Mike groaned silently as his World History class dragged on, he wanted it to end so he could go to lunch and maybe Bella would sit with them. Though she had that conceited pinhead Malik with her, maybe he'd go sit with the albino and Yugi would sit with the normal people instead.

Yami, Malik and Bakura peeked into the open door of the World History class, the teacher had left to get a workbook for one of his students, Mike sat at his desk doodling on his own workbook and staring into space with a dreamy look on his face. Yami grinned at Malik who returned it and whipped the Millennium Rod smoothly out of his pocket and pointed it at Mike.

At first Mike began humming to himself, nobody paid him any mind after all they were all bored and everybody knew Mike hummed a lot when he was bored. It took a few minuets for any one to get annoyed at his humming thought. From outside the classroom Malik was grinning evilly.

Just as the teacher came in Mike leapt on to his table and started singing 'I'm too sexy... ' Mike, still singing at the top off his voice began to strip. He flung is shirt off and it hit the teacher in the face. Mr. Tomas stared at his student before shouting "Michael Newton will you get down from there! Stop singing and put your shirt back on!"

Mike was now taking his trousers off. Jessica was stating to giggle hysterically along with the rest of the class. A few of the boy started humming with Mike's singing and the teacher was getting very red in the face as he continued to shout at them. Mike was down to his boxers (white with red polka dots all over them) when he stopped signing and was staring down at the laughing class blankly. Jessica hurried up to him and started to say "oh my god! Mike that was so brave of you..."

Yami snorted a laugh and Bakura slapped a hand over his mouth to keep him quite. Malik's grin widened and the three exchange students snickered at Mike, who was now looking very green and was trying to push Jessica away while the curly-haired girl was latched to his arm like a leech. Yami still snickering looked pointedly at Malik who twirled the Millennium Rod and they heard Mike be sick. From the shriek from Jessica, they guessed in was all over her new skirt.

Malik, Yami and Bakura didn't wait to find out if that was true or not, the three of them hotfooted it back to their class where Bakura and Yami switched with their Hosts. Yugi and Ryou had no idea what their yamis had been up to but from the occasional snigger from them made the Duellists suspicious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugi, Malik, Edward and Alice walked into the World History class to see a stain that looked a lot like vomit and a very harassed looking Mr. Tomas. "World History has been cancelled for today. Go to the library and do extra credit work." He snapped at the curious students. Yami and Malik had their work cut out form them trying not to laugh.

Alice looked at Edward and then at the students, _**you don't think they had anything to do with this do you? **_ She asked her brother mentally. Edward raised his left shoulder to a minuscule height as a shrug and then lent his head to the side to tell her that as he couldn't hear them he wasn't sure.

Alice sighed and Edward heard her mind tell him _**Ryou went out of my lesson half way through it, said he didn't feel well and was going outside to get some air. He came back nearly half an hour later**_. Edward nodded to tell her that he got it. He then whispered in a voice too low and too fast for human ears to hear or see "same with Yugi, said he had to go to the bathroom and he didn't come back for at least twenty minuets. Varner didn't ask where he was. It was almost like he didn't even notice he had gone!"

Alice frowned at that, everyone knew that Mr. Varner hated the students and was always looking for ways that he can give them detention and get them in to trouble. Yugi and Ryou were now talking in low voice them selves. "_Alice and Edward are getting suspicious Bakura! Stop hiding behind Ryou and face me you coward!"_ Yami hissed in his ghost form, to anyone watching these two exchange students they might have just thought that they were enjoying the scenery of the forests at the edge of the field.

In life they were watching Bakura and Yami argue in their Ghost Forms. Ryou seemed to have enough because in a dangerously calm and cold voice he said, "so you two did do something that cancelled our World History class? And what exactly did you do?" Ryou's voice was a low snarl, as he didn't want people thinking he was mental, talking to thin air.

Bakura and Yami at least had the grace to look ashamed, if it wasn't for the humorous glint in their eyes. Unfortunately for them Yugi was also angry with them. "So was it so bad that you had to block me out Yami? You've never done that before, not even when Bakura and Malik got you to watch Odeon's porn videos."

"_YOU DID WHAT_!" Ryou and Bakura gaped at Yami, a few heads turned in his direction but as Ryou had screamed it in Japanese and nobody could hear Bakura apart from Yami, Yugi and Ryou, not many people understood what Ryou had said aloud. The bad thing was that all the Japanese exchange students were translating to their partners. Ryou didn't seem to notice that everyone in the field was watching them.

Bakura rubbed the back of his neck nervously; it had been four years since Yugi solved the Puzzle and released the Pharaoh so Malik and Bakura had decided that that made it Yami's birthday so Bakura had 'borrowed' a few of Odeon's X-rated movies and they had spent the evening in Bakura's house watching them. Bakura had told his host that he was going to have a 'yamis night' and he should stay in his Soul Room and sleep.

"_Well Yugi wanted to watch too so I didn't see any reason wrong with it_." Yami blushed furiously as he shifted nervously in his Ghost Form. Yugi and Ryou had never seen the Pharaoh looking so embarrassed. Bakura rose on white eyebrow and smirked at Yami, "_you would let Yugi watch Odeon's movies but you wouldn't let him watch as we made Mike Newton sing 'I'm too sexy…' and then puke up his guts all over his girlfriend's new skirt?"_

Ryou and Yugi glared at Bakura and Yami when the Thief King accidentally let that slip. "So that is what you were doing was it? Traumatising that poor kid because he insulted Malik? This is something I would have expected from Bakura, not you Yami." Yugi said sadly. He looked so disappointed Yami immediately began to feel guilty.

At that point it was lunchtime and Edward and Alice came over to take the Exchange students to the cafeteria. Bella and Malik were already waiting with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Malik was glaring across the tables at Mike, who was sitting as far away from Jessica (who had changed out of her spoiled skirt and into her gym shorts) as he could on their table. He still looked slightly green and he was poking at the Shepherd's Pie he had on a plate in front of him.

Malik was nibbling on a plate of salad and talking openly to Emmett and Jasper about wrestling, apparently the lack of smell from these new comers helped Jasper relax and talk normally to Malik. Bella was chatting to Rosalie who for once wasn't scowling at the human but smiling a small self-satisfied smile. If these exchange students could make Jasper relax around humans and make Rosalie smile at Bella they were a God send.

Mike got up from his table when Yugi and Bakura entered the cafeteria and got a few more chairs for them while they followed Edward and Alice to get their food. The American mortal intercepted Yugi as he went to sit down next to Malik, Ryou had already settled himself on Malik's other side. Yugi raised an eyebrow at Mike's pale green skin face and angry face. "I want to know how you did it?" snarled Mike loud enough to draw several heads in their direction.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Yugi snapped annoyed, he could feel Yami in the back of his mind, ready to take over if Mike tried to do anything that would result in Yugi getting hurt. Ryou silently switched with Bakura and Malik stopped eating, got up and stood behind Yugi, closing ranks on Mike.

"I know one of you did it! And I wan to know how!" Mike screamed. His face was turning slightly red and mixed with the pale green that was still there his face was a strange ugly yellow colour. Malik raised a single brow and looked at him with a cold indifference that would have made Seto Kaiba proud.

Mike turned to Malik and glared angrily. "You may think you know everything but Gaia told me you hadn't even been to school before you turned fifteen!" Everyone turned to see Malik whose face hadn't even flinched. The Egyptian nodded slowly and the cafeteria stared.

"It's true I never went to school before I was fifteen, I was taught by my sister and brother." Malik confessed but his face remained emotionless. "However I don't believe this is any of your business. My sister and brother have taught me more than any school ever has." Malik was still staring at Mike emotionlessly. Yami slipped into place and Yugi slipped into their Soul Corridor, where he normally was when they merged together.

Mike was now gawping at Malik, who ignored him and pale lavender eyes snapped to Gaia who was standing behind Mike shuffling her feet guiltily. "I'm sorry Malik but he ask! I thought he want to be your friend!" She confessed sadly.

Malik managed to give her a gentle smile before asking in Japanese "does he know about Battle City?" Gaia shook her head vehemently "well that's something at least." Malik gave her a bigger smile and Gaia blushed, so did Lauren, Jessica and a girl who Malik recognised from his Chemistry class, he thought her name was June Richards or something.

"What did you say?" Mike demanded. He was glaring at Gaia and Malik, the girl sighed and looked at Malik questioningly who gave her a nod. Malik glared at Mike and tucked his hands into his pants pockets.

"Malik ask me if I tell you about Battle City Tournament. Malik, Yugi and Bakura all got into finals. Yugi win and Malik come second. Malik and Yugi be friends ever since. Malik ask if I tell you because Malik went a little crazy, he hurt people." All through Gaia's explanation Malik didn't even bat an eyelid.

Everyone turned to stare at Malik who spoke in a calm soft voice. "She means I tried to kill Yugi and his friends. I'm not proud of what I did but I can take care of myself and I don't need you hassling me."

Mike turned to face the Egyptian fully "you are a psychopath! You're mental, they shouldn't like people like you in here, and it's not safe for us normal people." Yami stood up and glared venomously at Mike, he then turned to Malik and Bakura and said something in a different language, Mike tuned expectantly at his Exchange Student but Gaia just shook her head, she didn't know what they said because it wasn't in Japanese.

"Don't do anything to him. We can't risk a Shadow Game with him here." Yami told Bakura and Malik in Ancient Egyptian. Malik gave a low nod and Bakura sneered but also nodded. Yami turned back to Mike and said "and what of us? Are we also so crazy we are a danger to you?"

Before Mike could say anything Bakura spoke, "Please a single wasp could be a danger to him and he'd still go home crying to his mama." Bakura scoffed. Malik sniggered and started humming 'I'm too sexy…' Bakura and Yami joined in, soon everyone in the cafeteria was humming and Mike stormed out looking embarrassed and angry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of school passed by without any incident unless you counted Malik and the yamis taking turns in hitting tennis balls at the back of Mike's head in Gym. Not that they got into trouble for it, every time the teacher was about to spot the Malik used the Millennium Rod to divert the coach's attention.

By the time it was time for them to go home, Yami and Bakura were snoring away in their Soul Rooms and Yugi and Ryou were trying to act like nothing had happened all day. They said goodbye to Bella and Malik and got into Alice's Porsche and went back to the Cullen house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: oooh long chapter! Okay please Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter four of Twilight at Midnight. **

_+Text_+ Yami to Yugi

&_Text_& Yugi to Yami.

(_Text_) Ryou to Bakura

$_Text_$ Bakura to Ryou

_Text_ when Bakura and Yami are in their Ghost Forms and talking to one another

_**Text**_ anyone Edward hears mentally.

**Twilight at Midnight**

**Chapter Four:**

**Impossible Riddles…**

Yami sat on his bed watching Bakura pace like a caged tiger. Yugi and Ryou were in their Ghost forms and werewatching their yamis warily. The tension in the room was thick enough to be cut with a knife, upon returning to the Cullen household, both Yugi and Ryou claimed they were tired and weren't hungry. But instead of going to sleep they had snuck into Yugi and Yami's room to talk about the strange reading Ryou and Bakura had gotten last night.

Yami sighed and got up to stop Bakura pacing, it was making him dizzy. Ryou yawned and curled up on the settee that was placed in front of the window, Yugi sat on the bed, next to where Yami use to sit. "Maybe we should play this by ear." Ryou suggested between yawns. Yugi shrugged and Yami flopped back onto the bed, having given up trying to stop Bakura pacing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esme stopped just outside the door. She could have sworn she heard Ryou's voice coming from Yugi's room but he was meant to be in his own room. The Exchange Students had said they were too tired to eat but they were in Yugi's room talking. She had gone up to their bedrooms hoping to convince them to eat something, after all isn't that what Bella said her mother did?

"It's too late for that. If they find out –" that was Yugi's voice, but it sounded deeper, older more mature but that was impossible wasn't it?

"Then we'll make sure they don't find out anything." Ryou's voice was self assured, he sounded nothing like the timid polite boy Esme thought he was. Esme leant in slightly, she knew eavesdropping wasn't very polite but this was to help her family. The voices seemed to pause for moment like they were listening, Esme slipped silently away she didn't want to get caught.

Yami stared at Bakura and shook his head. "_Enough of this let Yugi and Ryou sleep. We can have a look around in our Ghost Forms; no one will see us that way._" Yami suggested as Ryou and Yugi were already asleep. Bakura gave a sulky nod and silently the yamis switched with their Lights.

Yugi slept soundly curled up on top of the duvet while Ryou slept equally soundly on the settee, Yami and Bakura were both creeping around the house although there was no need to as no one can hear them or see them for that matter. Yami and Bakura both tucked blankets around their other selves before leaving after all if their Lights were uncomfortable sleeping they would be irritable when they woke up and neither Bakura nor Yami were brave enough to face their other selves when they were cantankerous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The whole Cullen family apart from Edward who was visiting Bella and Rosalie and Emmett who were holed up in their room, were sitting around in the living room, Alice was listening to music on a portable CD player and Jasper and Carlisle were playing a board game neither had played for the last twenty years. Esme was watching the game and giving little hints to Carlisle or Jasper now and again.

Yami stood, semi-transparent next to Bakura watching them. _"They're weird. Even more weird than us!"_ Bakura hissed to Yami although he could have bellowed it and the only one who could hear was the Pharaoh. Yami nodded his agreement with a slightly shocked expression on his face.

Carlisle turned to Alice and asked quietly, so quietly Yami was sure she wouldn't hear over her music, "Alice honey, have you done all your homework?" It was a strange question to ask at three o'clock in the morning but then again they were all awake doing things that they'd normally do during the day.

Alice nodded without even turning her music down. Yami frowned and turned to Bakura how come she could hear her father over her music, but the albino Thief King was staring at them as if he was seeing things. _"They're crazy, absolutely bonkers. We might as well go back upstairs and get a little shut eye ourselves."_ Bakura muttered. He was still giving the family weird looks.

Yami gave a sigh of defeat, Bakura was right. In their Ghost Forms they could spy on the family but they couldn't do anything else (Shadow Games were out of the question.) _"Let's keep an eye on them anyways. I don't trust them."_ Yami said as he floated through the ceiling, closely followed by Bakura who went inches past Alice who was still lounging on the settee.

Alice could have sworn she felt something brush past her when she changed the track of her CD. She smiled to herself, she was being foolish after all ghosts existed yes but they always took corporal forms (though they were pure white and silver) and it was easy for a vampire to see them. She hadn't seen anything.

Alice sighed and rolled off of the settee gracefully and headed for her and Jasper's room. She wanted it to look like she had been asleep the whole night. As she passed Edward's room she poked her nose in to see if he was there out of habit. He was lounging on his personal couch much like she had been downstairs, listening to his music.

Alice smiled and gave him a wave and mentally said goodnight. Edward smiled and waved back and whispered goodnight back. It was ironic that they were saying goodnight when it was three o'clock in the morning. But it was their little tradition and they were to use to it to try and give it up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malik couldn't sleep. It was too warm, it wasn't like he wasn't use to heat but during the nights he was use to the bitter cold nights of Egypt. It was a small problem he had in Japan, here it was colder than Japan but seeing as Ryou had come from England before he was use to it being chilly but not cold and Yugi travelled around everywhere with his grandfather before Solomon Motou retired and opened the Turtle Game store.

It was too bloody warm. Malik tossed off his covers and decided that he needed the bathroom. On his way up the stairs he heard voices, at first he thought it was because he was too tired then he thought he heard a different voice and he knew that Bella had somebody in her room. Malik crept slowly to her room and listened. Her door was ajar so he peeked around the edge to see who he heard talking.

It was that Edward Cullen guy. He was sitting on the side of Bella's bed and he wasn't talking but singing softly, a gentle haunting beautiful tune that Malik thought portrayed Bella very well. Bella was lying under the covers, her dark hair spread over the pillows and her eyes were open and she was watching Edward dreamily.

Malik was about to leave when he heard Bella whisper "do you think they'd ever find out Edward?" Malik slipped back to the door and took a chance by pushing the door so slightly forward. Edward must have heard because one second he was sitting on the bed the next he was nowhere in sight and Bella was faking sleep rather badly.

Malik seeing no other choice stepped away and went to the bathroom, on his way back he was as silent as he was when he first came back. Edward was sitting on Bella's bed again and Bella was sitting up holding his hand. They were talking in muted voices but in the still house Malik could still make them out.

"They won't find out Bella. You need to stop worrying darling." Edward played with a few stray strands of her hair and gave her a crooked smile. Malik lent slightly forward to hear more. This time neither seemed to hear him. Bella sighed.

"I can't help it, I'm scared they'll find out and you'd have to leave…I don't want you to leave." She whispered the last part like a guilty secret she didn't want to confess. She lay back down and snuggled back under the duvet. "It's early morning you should go." Edward nodded and kissed her forehead. Malik thought he was seeing things when he saw Edward jump out of the window without hesitation.

Malik gaped at the now gone Edward and sleeping Bella. He slipped back down stairs and back on to the futon and under the covers but he didn't sleep. His head was to full of thoughts. What was Bella so worried about? What was she scared they'd find out? He didn't know now but he was certain he and Yugi, Yami, Ryou and Bakura would find out. After all they did that so well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A school the next day Malik, Yugi and Ryou sat at some wooden benches in the playing field near where the Cullen's and Bella were sitting. They were talking ancient Egyptian so even if any Japanese students were around no one would understand them.

"…Then the guy jumped out of the second story window. I swear these people are completely crazy." Malik told them. He had been telling them what had happened last night. Yugi and Ryou stared at him for a minuet before they both burst out laughing, drawing several confused looks from the others in the field.

"You think you had it bad!" Yugi laughed, his voice was deeper, richer. It was Yami talking. Ryou ducked his head and it became clear that Bakura had taken over and then they both proceeded to tell Malik what had happened when their hosts had fallen asleep and they had gone down in their Ghost Forms.

"I think we're not the only ones keeping secrets." Bakura mused but before anyone could remark on it the bell rang and they were all called into lessons, the yamis changing palces with thier Hosts as they walked towards the buildings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lessons were as boring as they were yesterday. Yami and Yugi sat with Edward copying down verses from Hamlet. Yami was getting restless; Yugi was pretty good at English so he didn't need Yami hovering about in his head. Yami wondered around his Soul Room, wondering maybe he should give it a spring clean.

He couldn't help it he was so bored. Yami sighed and mentally told Yugi that he was going to explore the school in his Ghost Form. Maybe he'd see Bakura and they could go exploring together. True Bakura was pretty insane at times but no one could deny he could also be a great laugh.

Yami floated through another wall and smirked when he saw Ryou leaning over a workbook doing sums, Bakura was in his own Ghost Form and was pointing out all mistakes his host had made. Yami slipped behind Bakura then slyly wrapped his arm around the other spirits neck and caught Bakura in a firm chokehold.

Of course only Millennium Item holders can see the Spirits in their Ghost Forms, Ryou could see his yami wrestling with Yugi's yami. He coughed to mask a snort of laughter when Yami threw Bakura through the chalkboard and they had also happened to pass straight through Mr. Varner. Alice gave her Exchange Student a strange look; she could have sworn she just saw him laugh.

"Are you okay Ryou?" she asked in her soft singsong voice. The white-haired boy jumped guiltily and gave her a gentle smile when he saw it was only Alice.

"Gomensai… uh I mean sorry, my mind was wondering. Yes Alice?" he asked innocently, he pushed his hair out of his face and studied her with his deep chocolate coloured eyes.

"I was wondering if you were okay, that was a rather nasty cough." Alice quickly murmured in his ear so the teacher wouldn't see. Ryou tried not to burst out laughing again when he saw Yami come flying out of the chalkboard and land on the floor hard. Bakura came running out of the board after him with a malicious look n his face.

After the spirits wrestling match (which was ended when Bakura sat on top of Yami and pulled funny faces at the teacher and Ryou desperately trying not to laugh.) Yami returned to Yugi and Bakura slammed the door of his Soul Room closed with the excuse he was tired and didn't need some Ex-Pharaoh that wouldn't stay dead always sneaking up on him. Ryou thought it was more to the fact that Yami told Bakura he was a good fighter and it threw the Thief King off his stride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their next lesson was Geography; which was one of the few lessons Yugi, Ryou and Malik had with each other. They sat next to Edward, Bella and Alice as Mr. Porter assigned the Exchange Students to write home while the Americans did their own work.

Yugi bit his lip thoughtfully before he started his letter to his grandfather; he wrote it all in Japanese even though his grandfather was fluent in English.

_Dear Grandpa, _

_America is okay, Forks is just outside Washington and it nearly always raining. Ryou likes it; he says it reminds him of England. Malik hates it; he keeps comparing the weather to Egypt and he hasn't been getting a lot of sleep, apparently it's too warm. _

Tell your grandfather about everyone's behaviour towards the Cullen's, he might know something.+ Yami suggested to Yugi through the mental link.

_Edward Cullen, the boy I'm staying with is a lovely guy. He's a bit shy and people here seem a bit, well frightened of him. Maybe I'm being paranoid or something but Yami doesn't like them and neither does Bakura. There's another boy here called Mike Newton, he's a jerk, he's looking after Gaia Muzukai and she thinks he's cute but then you know what she's like. I'll write more soon Grandpa. _

_Lots of love Yugi. _

Malik was scribbling his letter in a messy scrawl and in Arabic:

_Dear Ishizu and Odeon, _

_This place stinks. When it's not raining it's misty and there's this guy here who thinks he's some great Duellist. I swear this Mike Newton thinks he's the next Yugi Mouto or something. He thinks he knows everything about Duel Monsters and even asked me what would I know about DM! Yugi set him right._

_Bakura and Yami said the Cullen's are weird, like playing a board game at three in the morning and then Edward, the guy Yugi's staying with jumped out a second storey window at Bella's place! They're absolutely mad! Plus it's warm here at night and I can't get to sleep because of it. Bella is okay, her dad's never home so I not worried about him finding about the Ghouls. _

_Love you _

_Malik_

Ryou was carefully wording his letter in small almost elegant Japanese.

_Dear Father. _

_The small town we are staying in is very…green. There are lot of forests and woody areas. It's also very picturesque. The girl I'm staying with is nice in a strange way._

$She's not 'nice in a strange way'! She's just plain crazy!$ Bakura ranted in Ryou's head.

_Tomorrow, on Saturday some kids from the school are taking us to a place called La Push, we're going to the beach to have a bonfire._

_Write more soon,_

_Love Ryou._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moment they were out of the class and in the cafeteria Yami took over Yugi and took out their deck and Duel Disk and then turned to Malik, "wanna play? Same rules as Battle City" He asked as he shuffled his cards expertly. Malik grinned and did the same with his own deck and Duel Disk. As he flipped through his cards he turned to Mike Newton who was watching riveted with several of his fiends.

"Yesterday you asked what I would know about Duelling, Yugi told you that I was third in the world, got beaten by that jerk Kaiba shortly after Battle City. Yugi's the only one who has ever been able to beat Seto Kaiba. Now watch and learn just how much I now about DM." Malik promised.

The duel was long and interesting, with Malik losing to Yami in a margin of 150 life points. The whole cafeteria watched in awe of the King of Games. Yami innocently traded places with Yugi while Mike tried to act indifferently to Malik but it was clear that Mike Newton was impressed, grudgingly so but impressed anyways with the native Egyptian.

Malik and Yugi slapped hands as the duel finished, showing everyone there were no hard feelings between the two friends. Bakura sniggered in his Host's mind as he watched them through Ryou's eyes. Ryou nodded and smiled, "maybe at La Push we can have a mini tournament?" he suggested nervously with a shy smile.

This was met with whoops of approval from those who played the game and Malik and Yugi exchanged knowing grins, they knew that Bakura was the one that suggested the game as he also wanted to show Mike Newton that they knew what they're doing when it involved Duel Monsters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: okay, first off I'd like to say I'm sorry for the very long delay and secondy I'd like to say REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: okay here is chapter five! I'm surprised how many people like this story, thanks everyone for your reviews.

**Twilight At Midnight**

**Chapter Five**

**La Push**

Yugi and Ryou dressed quickly, they were excited to go to this beach party thing, which they had been invited to. Bella had told them that she had gone to one before and that it was fun. Their yamis had both agreed to butt out and let their Hosts have the entire day unless of course Duel Monsters were involved, Bakura promised with a mock glare at Yami.

They were going to meet Bella and Malik at Mike Newton's father's outfitters store, though Bakura and Malik both protested vigorously when they found out. The Cullen's were going to go hiking when they heard that the exchange students were going to La Push, even though both Yugi and Ryou invited Edward and Alice (as well as Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie) to come with them. But apparently the Cullen's didn't like La Push and all of the Cullen children refused to go, claiming they'd have more fun hiking with their parents.

Malik, when he heard had said it sounded fishy but also said that Bella mentioned that the Cullen's were very outdoorsy and always went hiking, camping or some other family thing that held no interest for Malik. Yami and Bakura had wanted to follow the Cullen's to see if they would act as weird on this hike as they did when the yamis spied on them during the night, but as the beach and the forest range that the Cullen's were going to were too far apart for the yamis to be separated from their Hosts.

Yugi, still using Yami's body dressed in simple black jeans and a black shirt with a grey jeans coat, he put the Millennium Puzzle on, that still gleamed despite its age and hurried to meet Ryou who was waiting for him at the door. The white haired boy was dressed in a white and blue striped t-shirt with a lighter blue shirt open over in with stonewashed jeans. Bakura was wearing a matching outfit while he was in his Ghost Form waiting a lot more impatiently than his host. Esme smiled at them and told them to be careful of the rock pools, the cliffs, if they had coats in case it got a lot cooler later and if they had the cooler of food she and Bella helped make them. Motherly things Esme supposed, they were called.

Yugi and Ryou assured that they warm enough clothes, they won't forget the cooler and they'll be careful of the rock pools and cliffs as they hurried out of the door. Bakura had rolled his eyes at Esme's antics and had walked through the wall after his Host and Yugi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malik and Bella had gotten to Newton's dad's store before any one else and were currently waiting for others to turn up while Mike tried very badly to flirt with Bella and insult Malik at the same time. Malik wasn't half willing to put the annoying boy under mind control for the rest of the day, but the appearance of Yugi and Ryou distracted him enough not to.

Yugi took in Malik's tan combat trousers and black muscle top with raised eyebrows. While Bakura appeared in Ghost Form to asked brashly if Malik was trying to be more like his crazy other self. This earned the Tomb Robber a death glare from Malik and a terrified one from Ryou. "At least he's not wearing the cape," Yami said flatly as he too materialized in his Ghost Form.

Mike was now rounding up some of the Japanese and American students who were travelling in his car; the trio all noticed how Mike shepherded Bella in to sitting shotgun with him while her supposedly best friend Jessica glowered at the two of them. Yami and Bakura had both shook their heads before returning to their respective Items. Malik looked at the American boy with disgust before purposely striding towards a minivan belonging to Eric Yorkie with Yugi and Ryou in tow.

Eric seemed surprised that the three weird exchange students wanted to ride with him but was more than happy to drive the King of Games to the beach. Especially after his saw the very jealous look Mike Newton sent his way when he saw Yugi and his friends pile into the battered old minivan.

Lauren, a blonde snooty girl had been delighted that the 'Celebrity' was going with them and poorly tried to flirt with Yugi, Ryou and Malik all at once but when Malik lied saying he already had a girlfriend that would happily tear out Lauren's eyes if the girl didn't shut up, Lauren did so.

Ryou was quick to pick up the uptake (with a little guidance from Bakura) claiming he was currently in a long standing relationship, and when the blonde girl kept questioning him on what her name was and what she was like a flustered Ryou said the first name in his head, his mind falling on Joey's shy younger sister "her name is Serenity". Yugi had point blank refused to even acknowledge Lauren and she finally gave up trying to talk to him.

Eric soon became as bad as the annoying blonde when he had tried to learn more about Yugi, Malik and Bakura during the drive but his questions were all about recent rumours that had been circling the young King of Games and it soon became clear that Eric only wanted Yugi to confirm or deny the rumours. It got so bad that Malik threatened to chuck him out of the moving vehicle and drive the rest of the way himself, while Yugi and Ryou concentrated on preventing their yamis from taking control and helping Malik carry out his threat.

When they got to the beach Malik, Ryou and Yugi all tried to stay well away from Eric and Lauren, who was still attempting to flirt with the King of Games and it didn't help any when Malik suggested that Yugi tell her he was gay to get her to go away. Malik did however receive a very painful bruise on his arm and Ryou got whacked over the head for laughing.

Yugi took a quick look around to see what they were supposed to do at this party. He saw Bella and Jessica were standing talking quietly with a honey brunette that Yami reminded him was called Angela, Eric and Mike started vary for Bella's attention by talking loudly about how much they knew about Duel Monsters, when they overheard her talking about how Malik had taught her a few things about it in case they had a mini tournament like 'Ryou' suggested at school.

Malik was sitting on one of the fallen tree logs that were used as seats and was flipping through his deck, he had warned Ryou and Yugi that he had gotten a few new cards since Battle City so they were in for a surprise. Bakura was in his Ghost Form and was wondering around the other students and scaring them by blowing lightly on the back of their necks, this didn't anything other than make them feel as though 'someone had just walked over their grave' as the saying went.

Yami was following Bakura and was giving half-heartened threats to get the Tomb Robber to stop, although when Bakura started picking on Eric the Pharaoh ended up joining him. Meanwhile their Hosts were discussing quietly what they thought the Cullen's were doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Cullen's were taking the small amount of time they had to themselves to hunt, with the exchange students being here nearly all the time it had been difficult to find time to eat, or drink rather. Carlisle had managed to get out of going to hospital and was currently with Edward and Alice while Esme was with Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper.

"So, the exchange students are not sussing us out?" he asked conversationally as they took a break from drinking the elk they had taken down. The others were currently feasting off a bear Emmett had trapped Edward reassured them. At Carlisle's question Edward glanced up, his eyes a dark ochre colour mixed with a lighter honeycomb colour giving his eyes an eerie glowing effect due to the recent feeding.

Alice shrugged before dipping down gracefully and elegantly sipping the blood out of a long gash she had made on the animal. Edward frowned, "it's hard to tell as I can't hear their thoughts but they seem preoccupied about something else to bother about us. No, it's defiantly not us." He added to his father's unasked question.

Alice raised her head to look at them with her glowing eyes and smiled. "There is no danger, as I said. When Edward mentioned that he could not hear them I looked and there was nothing. I believe that this will be a…oh crap." Alice broke herself off looking worried and terrified at the same time.

"Alice what is it? What did you see?" Carlisle asked, anxiousness clear in his voice. After all when Alice was worried you could count on it being bad. Edward watched tersely as the same picture played through his head. He wanted to close his eyes and block it all out as most of Alice's visions gave him a major headache but that was impossible.

_Yugi, the exchange student he was currently looking after was standing, where Edward couldn't tell but the exchange student was smirking coldly at what ever he was looking at, he didn't look much like Yugi anymore. His eyes seemed to glow crimson, weren't they purple before? _

_Yugi threw out an arm and a thick wave of black and dark purple smoke seemed to attack whoever was in front of him, "you have trespassed on our souls. For this crime you must pay the price!" The upside down pyramid that Yugi wore was shining brightly. _

_Ryou was standing next to him, his pure white hair seemed to be wilder and his dark brown eyes seemed to have a sinister red tint to them, like dried blood. He smiled as more of that black and violet haze flowed in from behind him. __His overly sharp canines peeking out over his lip as his smile widened. "Foolish mortals! Did you think you could challenge us and win? You are about to learn…that the Shadows are not to be threatened." His voice was confident and cold. He held nothing of the shy boy Ryou was. The necklace that Ryou wore glowed bright gold in the gloom._

_Malik was standing on the other side of Yugi, he threw out an arm and more of that dark shadowy black and purple smoke poured out around them, but instead of being scared the exchange students seemed to be basking it the sinister fog. Clutched in Malik's hand was a short golden staff, a round head with two strange wings poking out on either side of the head, the rod was glowing lightly. _

"_We are the Guardians and wielders of the Shadows, we judge the unjust and we punish those who must be punished. You have committed a sin against the Gods and for this you must play…A Shadow Game!"_**(1)**_ It was more of an incantation than talking, Yugi and Ryou joined in the last part, they voices fading out as the premonition ended._

The vision lapsed into the darkness. Both Edward and Alice were breathing deeply even though they didn't need to, sweat peppered their brows and they were leaning on their knees as they tried to push away the dregs of the vision. Carlisle stood next to them looking worried, normally a vision didn't affect them so badly and it surely never hurt them before.

"Maybe we should be more worried about what they are than we should about them finding out about what we are." Edward suggested breathlessly as he looked up at his father who was still hovering over them looking concerned. Alice only nodded, the vision had hit like a ton of bricks and she was feeling slightly light-headed. "Jasper felt our panic. He and the others are coming, we'll tell you then." Edward promised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike Newton stared intently at the King of Games and Malik, the two of them were playing a Duel, while Mike was still reluctantly impressed with the smart mouthed Egyptian it was Yugi that held the American boy's attention. Just before the Duel started Mike could have sworn he saw that strange pendant of Yugi's glow and then there were tiny things about the boy's appearance that just seemed…different.

Didn't his eyes use to be purple? They were a sinister scarlet colour now. And he didn't have that streak of blonde in the middle of his hair before, and what was with the deeper voice? Mike frowned over each and every detail of the Japanese boy. The necklace bugged him, like something was on the tip of his mind but he couldn't remember it.

While Mike watched the Duel, Bakura, having taken over the body he and Ryou shared was scrutinizing Mike. The Tomb Robber knew Mike was suspicious of them but Bakura also knew that Mike would probably never find the truth about himself and the Pharaoh. After all it was all so outrageously farfetched that even if the idiot boy found them out no one would believe him. But still, it would be a good idea to keep an eye on him.

The tournament was small and short with Yugi being the (unsurprising) champion and Bakura coming second with Malik third. Bella had impressed them all with her dedicated playing but she was still a bit rough with her strategy, she tended to attack with out thinking the move fully through and she had surprised every one including herself when she came fourth after losing to Malik.

Mike and Eric had spent so long arguing with each other they weren't prepared for their Duels and had lost embarrassingly fast to Malik and Bakura who took great delight in making them lose and showed them no mercy. Jessica had turned her nose up to the game before by rufusing to play, but after the tournament ended she tried to get duelling tips out of Malik which amused the Egyptian and angered Mike.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to get it out but there it is, Please review!**

**(1): I know the vision thing sucked.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight at Midnight**

**Chapter Six:**

**We Are In Deep Trouble…**

_Text_ Yami to Yugi

&_Text_& Yugi to Yami.

(_Text_) Ryou to Bakura

$_Text_$ Bakura to Ryou

_Text_ when Bakura and Yami are in their Ghost Forms and talking to one another

_**Text**_ anyone Edward hears mentally.

Yugi rolled over on to his back as he flipped through the mail, the letters had come early that morning and he and Ryou and Malik had decided to go for a walk to open them in private. They had all but stumbled on a clearing on the outskirts of Forks in one of the many woods surrounding the village. Yugi threw the mail that was addressed to Ryou to the white haired boy.

Ripping open the letter with his grandfather's handwriting Yugi started to read it with Yami hovering over his shoulder reading the letter as well. In the addition of the letter Grandpa Mouto had sent plenty of extra booster packs for all of them.

_Dear Yugi and Yami, _

_I happy to have gotten your letter and that you are well over there in America. Joey and everybody here at home say hi and Serenity has asked me for lessons for Duel Monsters, I think she's been interested since she went into Noah's Kaiba's Reality World. Joey was very reluctant at first. That boy is too over-protective. _

_Kaiba is talking about having another Battle City Tournament; he's been coming into the store getting boosters packs and some higher-ranking cards. He is going to wait until you come home for it; he thinks he has a chance in defeating you this time. But I know you'll do very well. _

_This boy you mentioned, Edward Cullen sounds like a lonely person, you above all people know what it is like to be an outcast in school. Maybe you should befriend him, maybe he needs a friend Yugi. And please write again soon. _

_Lots of love, _

_Grandpa. _

Meanwhile Bakura and Ryou had received a short letter from their father.

_Dear Ryou, _

_I am very busy at the moment; the dig has unearthed some valuable artefacts. I shall try and come Japan for Christmas so I shall see you then. _

_Father. _

Ryou had tried to act like he wasn't disappointed but it was obvious to everyone he had hoped his father would have written more. all through reading his father's short note Bakura had told Ryou what he suspects about the Most Annoying Boy in the World Mike Newton.

Though Ryou still had to share this with the others he and Bakura also agreed that they shouldn't say anything until their fears had any foundation. There was no point in making them all worry for no reason, Bakura had rationalised and Ryou was inclined to agree, for once, with his volatile other half.

After all, Newton was a foolish boy with a swelled head and too much pride and self-importance. It was near impossible for him to be able to figure it out, if he did it would be pure luck and even then he wouldn't have the skill or brains to find proof and make their secret public.

Malik reread his letter from his sister and brother and frowned. He was used to his sister's visions of the future being cryptic or not to make any sense but the one Ishizu wrote about in her letter made less sense than they usual.

_Malik, _

_First off I hope you have not being getting into trouble. Another thing the day after I got your letter I had a vision. In it I saw you and the others starting a Shadow Game. I want you on your best behaviour, all of you. My Pharaoh, please try and keep them in control. I hope you have not been using the Millennium Rod to control people and get your own way. _

_Stay good, all of you. Especially you Malik. _

_Ishizu._

_Master Malik, _

_Ishizu tells me to write a small not for you. I am missing you. It is very quite here without you and Ryou Bakura and the Pharaoh. Joseph Wheeler's little sister, young Serenity has taken a summer job here at the museum and Ishizu is grateful for her help. The exhibit is attracting many people and the three of us are finding it hard to keep up with them. _

_Ishizu told me of a Vision she has had, she claims it was unsettling as she couldn't tell when it would happen and whom it involved other than you and the Spirits of course. Serenity attracts much of the crowds, mosyt seem to be young men who seem to be more interested in asking her out for dates than the exhibit. Especially Tristan Taylor and Duke Devlin. _

_Your brother _

_Odeon. _

Malik grinned at Odeon's small note, it was just like those brainless twits Talor and Devlin to make trouble for themselves. Malik knew that it was only a matter of time before both of them ended up in the hospital bruised and battered because they had either fought each other over Serenity or Joey went on a rampage when he finds out thier not even leaving her alone so she could so she could do her summer job in peace. Maik wondered which one it'll be and whether the Spirits would be interested in a little betting pool

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michael Newton of Forks, Washington, USA stood staring at the phone. He wanted to phone someone, anyone he could talk to about what he was certain he saw at the beach. He was positive he saw definite changes in the King of Games.

He frowned and picked up the bright red phone and had punched in half the numbers before he slammed the receiver down. He was furious with himself that he couldn't make a simple phone call about what he had seen without feeling guilty and like he was making some grand betrayal or something.

Screwing up all his courage Mike picked up the phone again and jammed in the number with an unnecessary amount of force and waited impatiently for someone to pick up. Mike tapped his foot in pace to the rings and glared at his reflection in the gaudy gold-framed mirror his mother had hung up in the hallway.

She had said it would make the narrow passageway look bigger instead it made the hallway look even more cramped and you had to keep to the left side or you'd walk into the heavy fake gilt frame.

Finally after what seemed like hours for Mike someone picked up. 'Special Agent Duncan Hammond, how can I help?' Mike grinned at the familiar masculine voice. He lent against the small end table that held the phone and a load of other junk, most belonging to his mother and settled down to have a long talk to his uncle. **(1)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasper and Emmett sat on Emmett and Rosalie's bed. Alice, Rosalie and Edward sat on the floor surrounding them; Bella sat next to Edward, her head resting gentle on his granite-like shoulder as she stared at the Cullen's with fear and concern in her doe-brown eyes.

'So…so…so' Jasper chanted gravely. Emmett glared at him with annoyance. 'So…so…so…so…so…so…' Jasper continued, now Edward, Alice and Rosalie were now joining Emmett in glaring at Jasper. Bella continued to look around nervously at the vampires.

'Jasper, I love you like a real brother…but…will…you…shut…the…hell…up!' Edward snarled through gritted teeth, he had had enough of Jasper's innate chanting. Jasper stuttered to a stop and stared his family with cute look of bafflement on his face. 'Look we need to keep our heads on this…the vision could have meant anything. Are you sure you didn't find any more stuff on them from the Internet?' Edward asked hopefully at Alice. The pixie like girl shook her head and looked sadly at them.

'I looked but the only thing there was on all of them was about that Duel Monsters game.' Alice murmured loud enough for all of them to hear. Emmett snorted and Jasper shot him an angry glare.

'Wait!' Bella suddenly said, everyone turned to her sharply, all of them looking intrigue except Rosalie who glared disdainfully at the dark haired human girl. 'Okay, so this may seem a bit of a stupid question but why don't we just ask them? We don't even have to tell them about Alice's vision thingy. We could just make it like some sort of casual question.'

'No…listen, if what Alice saw is something they can actually do and then we start interrogating them about it what's to stop them from using that against us to protect their secret. Maybe the people they were talking to in Alice's vision was us.' Emmett said shaking his head empathically.

'No, Alice only sees changes in the future from people decisions, right. So someone must have chosen to do something that will make this happen because she didn't see it before yesterday. Maybe something that happened at La Push?' Edward said and everyone turned to Bella again, looking expectantly.

Bella looked at each one nervously before shaking her head dejectedly. 'I wasn't really paying attention to them, we played a mini tournament against each other but I didn't notice anything weird about them.' Bella said apologetically.

'Well maybe we should look to see if there are any files about them?' Rosalie suggested slyly as she smiled at Alice. The other Cullen's were also nodding and looking just as sly and smug. Bella however looked confused.

'What files? Like their school records? How are you going to get those?' Bella asked looking nervously at them all again. Edward smiled at her naivety while Emmett smirked and Rosalie shook her head and looked at Bella as if the human girl was a young and particularly slow child.

'Bella, we're not talking about their school files, well not only of them. We are talking about any…uh, FBI, or any private files there are on them.' Alice murmured as she glanced at her family. Bella's mouth fell open with shock.

'But…but…that's…illegal! What if you get caught…what if…' Bella's stuttering protests were cut off when Edward gently covered her mouth with his hand. Edward gave her gentle smile that had the panic and fear fade away from her eyes a little.

'It's going to be okay, Bella we've done it plenty of times, Rose is an expert at it.' Edward tried to reassure his girlfriend, Bella was still stuttering. Her head was whipping from each Cullen, her long dark hair was flying around her face, and she looked terrified enough to bolt.

'It's still against the law! What if they catch you and you have to go away?' Bella whispered, her large dark eyes wide with fear for the vampire family. Emmett gave her a heartening smile and Alice gave an impish grin. Edward shook his head lightly and said in his cool clear voice. 'Don't worry so much, Bella. They won't even know we got into their system.'

'Or what we were looking for.' Emmett added, his grin widening with a pleasure at the thought of stealing from a high-level security system. Rose smirked a knowing smile at her husband and lent to place a tender kiss to his cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike Newton grinned as he put the phone down. He was finally going to find out about those snot nosed bratty Duellists and when he did he was going lord it over them for the rest of the two weeks they were here in the good old U.S of A.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other end of the phone line a man pulled out a large envelope. He was a tall man, built thick in the chest and burly with it. His dark brown hair was cut close to his scalp and his equally dark eyes were close set together. He had a few days growth of stubble spreading over his chin and above his top lip.

Opening the envelope with a quick no nonsense movement, he pulled out the thick pile of files and quickly sorted them into three equally high piles. On one pile written in bold black letters was YUGI MOUTO. On the second in the same bold letters was RYOU BAKURA and the third and final pile was MALIK ISHTAR.

The man pulled the first pile towards him and picked out sheet of paper from a drawer in his desk and he fished out a plain blue biro, he started to read the pile of papers and make notes every so often on them all the while he muttered to himself.

'Yugi Mouto: 18 years; three years ago entered Duellist Kingdom, two years ago entered Battle City. Status: Top Duellist in the world. Maximillian Pegasus disappeared shortly afterwards…disappearance is considered linked to Mouto.'

Discarding the report on Yugi the man then dragged the second one forward; he continued to make notes and mutter to himself. 'Ryou Bakura, 18 years; seen in Duellist Kingdom. Battle City finalist, eliminated first. Both incidents include contact with Yugi Mouto. Strange disappearances associated with Bakura.'

Discarding the second report, the man took the third and final report towards him. Again he scribbled notes on the sheet of paper, he writing squished up at the bottom and he had to go over some words as the biro began to run out of ink.

As he had done with the others he murmured to himself as he scrawled down 'finalist in Battle City, known to be part of thieves named Rare Hunters, disbanded, how deep in he was is unknown but he was considered to be a key member.' The man shoved the third report out of his way and flipped the paper over to start scribbling on the back.

He continued to mutter to himself as he wrote more notes down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: okay there is chapter six. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Yugi, Malik and Ryou sat glumly through their Geography lesson; Mr

**Twilight at Midnight**

**Chapter Seven**

**Suspicion**

_+Text_+ Yami to Yugi

&_Text_& Yugi to Yami.

(_Text_) Ryou to Bakura

_Text_ Bakura to Ryou

_Text_ when Bakura and Yami are in their Ghost Forms and talking to one another

_**Text**_ anyone Edward hears mentally

Yugi, Malik and Ryou sat glumly through their Geography lesson; Mr. Porter was making the Exchange Students write about American Schooling while the Forks Students were to write about the Japanese educational system. Yugi had already scribbled down plenty of notes and bullet points for the essay and Ryou was reading a book titled '_The American Education System Made Easy_'**. **Malik it seemed was catching up with his sleep.

Porter stopped at Yugi's, Ryou's and Malik's table, he glared down at the sleeping Egyptian before he cleared his throat loudly and when that did not wake Malik Porter slammed his palms down onto the desk centimetres from the blonde's head. Malik jerked awake and whipped out the Millennium Rod in a time old reflex, keeping the ancient item concealed under the desk Malik asked a threatening voice. 'State your business.'

Yugi and Ryou were both suddenly shoved out of control of their bodies by their yamis when Bakura and Yami saw that Malik was gripping the Millennium Rod in a white knuckled fist under the table. Malik had never been the best at waking up and when startled he tended to go with instinct. Malik usual instinct was to send anyone bothering him to the Shadow Realm.

'My business, Ishtar is that you're asleep in my class and I don't care for it.' Porter snapped stiffly, he'd deny it to any one who asked and probably take this secret to his grave but when the young man had spoken it sent shivers racing down his spine and fear clutching his heart like an icy fist.

Malik, now properly awake just stared at Porter for a moment before saying in his best I'm-an-innocent-teenager; 'oh, I'm so sorry. It won't happen again sir.' There wasn't any trace of the cold dangerous tone he had used before. Porter nodded superiorly to show the class he was not afraid and said in a condescending tone, 'Make sure it doesn't.' before his stalked off to bother Mike and Jessica, who had made up after the Singing Incident.

Yami and Bakura both carefully switched back with their Lights, allowing the students to get back to their work. Edward and Alice exchanged inconspicuous glances at one another, Edward then glance at the nervous brunette girl next to him. Bella was clutching her pen so tightly Edward was surprised it didn't snap in two, she looked anxiously between the Exchange Students and her boyfriend and best friend with her large innocent brown eyes.

They'd check the records tonight, after Yugi and Ryou were asleep. Yugi saw the look between Alice and Edward; he felt something twinge in his stomached. He knew enough to know it was unease. He didn't like the way they had glanced at Malik before looking at one another.

_We should check them tonight_. Yami appeared in his Ghost Form and Bakura soon joined him. Yugi flicked his eyes towards where Ryou was still pretending to read his book and Malik looked like he was engrossed in his paper, but Yugi also saw their eyes move to him and then to where Yami and Bakura were standing in front of them.

Bakura snorted scornfully at the Nameless Pharaoh's foolishness. _Of course we will your Mightiness. Only an idiot wouldn't spy on them now. You all saw how they looked at Malik. _Yugi and Ryou rolled their eyes when Malik looked around looking confused, 'Huh? Who looked at me?'_ I am surrounded by imbeciles. _Bakura groaned, slapping his forehead with his hand.

The three Lights glared at him and Ryou sent him a mental image of him sticking his tongue out at his mean yami. Bakura just glared at Ryou insolence. Yugi however was watching Malik. The Egyptian boy was fiddling with his notebook and the Light of the Nameless Pharaoh had a feeling he wouldn't like what Malik was planning. Yami may have become less stiff but Yugi was still an innocent boy who hated people hurting other people.

Malik gave the two Sprits a pointed glare, though to the other students in the room it looked like he was having a staring contest with the white board. Bakura easily switched places with his Light so Bakura inhabited their body and Ryou was in his Spirit Form. Yami did the same with Yugi. 'What are you planning Tomb Keeper?' the Pharaoh asked in a low voice.

'I'm thinking Bakura should do another reading. It's been days since he did his last one. We don't know if something has changed, if anything.' Malik muttered out of the corner of his mouth. His lavender eyes flickered to Porter who was now helping a girl called June Richards, with her essay on Japan a girl Malik noticed was one of those who had blushed when he smiled at Gaia on Friday. Thankfully none of the girls had been bothering him too much.

'Our predictions are usually accurate but they are also vague. We might sense something but there will be no telling who it is coming from unless we do a reading for a specific individual.' Ryou murmured although he didn't need to.

Malik, Yugi and Yami all noticed the term 'our' and Yami let a tiny smirk grace his lips, Bakura wouldn't admit it for the world that he had become fond of his Light and they were friends but still not a close as Yami and Yugi.…well okay he might for the world but it would still take a lot of persuading and a good bit of bribing too.

'Could you try and do one for Bella, you know pretend to show off a bit too her. See what comes up, though if it's something really bad make up something up so we don't scare her.' Malik suggested in a whisper, he broke off quickly as Porter strode pass them to the board and started scribbling the homework (to complete the essay and hand in by next week)

'Class dismissed.' Porter snapped, the students didn't need telling twice as they packed their things away and made a mad dash for the door. The only ones who were left behind were Bella, Edward, Alice, Yugi (Yami had given him his body back when Porter had dismissed the class), Ryou (ditto) and Malik who was leaning on his desk waiting for the others.

Edward brow furrowed as he watched the Exchange Students. Yugi, Malik and Bakura seemed a little off about something. Like they were worried but were trying to hide it. He had given up trying to read their minds but had taken to watching them even more closely since Alice's vision.

Alice had taken to scanning the future for everything the three Japanese students did but she told Edward that all she got when looking at them was the same vision with the purple shadows and those strange glowing objects the Exchange Students had. Whatever had happened since the La Push visit it had set this thing in motion.

And Edward knew that if Alice had a vision more than once it would probably happen. There was only one exception to it and that was when Alice saw Bella dead and when she saw Bella as one of them. Edward hoped this was another exception.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Cullen's and Bella led the Duellists into the cafeteria, as they got their food, for the Cullen's their trays were nothing more than props, several students that had gone to La Push and had taken part of the mini tournament came up to congratulate Yugi for winning but also showing them a proper duel.

Yugi dumped his tray down on the table the Cullen's always sat at, he was sitting opposite Emmett and Ryou and Malik slipped their trays down on either side of him, the other Cullen's hadn't yet appeared and Alice and Edward were still getting their food. Emmett greeted them all cheerfully though and it was clear he was happy to see them, although his eyes were wary.

_I have a really bad feeling guys, _the sentence had come from Yami, who was now in his Ghost Form, next to him Bakura appeared, the white haired thief had his arms crossed over his chest and although he was doing his best to look like he didn't care it was clear that he was just as nervous and worried as the Pharaoh.

_We need to do another reading when we get back to the Cullen's house. When our Lights have gone to sleep we will do a little spying_. Bakura stated as he sneered across the cafeteria at Mike Newton, even though the boy couldn't see him.

Yami how ever frowned, _can't you call it something other than spying…spying just sounds like we're being nosy_. He groaned at the thief. Bakura rolled his eyes and turned his sneer to the other spirit.

_We ARE being nosy Pharaoh! We ARE spying on them! What do you want to call it if it's not spying? Snooping? Poking our noses in to other people's business? Meddling where we ought not to meddle? _Bakura's shouted although the only ones who could hear him were the Item Bearers and Yami.

_How about we are keeping an eye out to protect our Lights and Malik?_ Yami suggested coldly as he huffily crossed his arms, he was wearing the same thing as Yugi, a white shirt with black jeans and a short black denim jacket. Bakura was wearing a pale blue shirt, blue jeans and a long black trench coat, the same as his Light.

'I don't need protecting.' Malik snarled under his breath, he was wearing a black muscle top and black combat pants, he had a leather vest coat over it. He forked up some limp salad before letting it fall back off with a wet splat. He wrinkled his nose in distaste. Emmett's brow furrowed when he heard Malik, no one had said anything about him not being able to protect himself. It was weird.

Before Emmett could ask what Malik meant or even show that he had heard him, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice all sat down around him. Alice shivered slightly as a cold but gentle brush of air went past her, it was like what had happened at their house but Alice just pushed it to the back of her mind. It was nothing.

As Yami and Bakura went back into there respective hosts Bakura was almost certain that Alice Cullen felt them pass her. But that was impossible. Yami stole a look at Bakura and when their eyes met they both came to the same conclusion, although Alice couldn't see them due to her not being an item bearer she could feel them.

Normal people could feel them too but it was only if the spirits wanted them to. They didn't have corporal bodies but it was still second nature to breathe, even if you had been dead for five thousand years, or close to. Alice could feel them even though they didn't want her to. There was something fishy about the Cullen's, now more than ever.

+_We need to find out who they are and what they're up to+_. Yami thought to Yugi, he felt a wave of understanding from the bearer of the Millennium Puzzle. &_Yes Yami&._ The younger boy answered, he sounded determined but Yami noticed the nervousness seep through the mental link.

+_Don't worry Yugi. We'll be careful. Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise._+ at least Yami prayed nothing dreadful would happen and he hoped if something did he hoped he could protect his Light from it. Yugi had been his first true friend when he woke up, he didn't want to lose him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In their next class none of the exchange students were together. Yami considered finding Bakura but in the end chose to stay with Yugi and help him, maths was not Yugi's strong point and with the way the teacher was acting towards the Japanese boy he would soon end up with a one way ticket to the Shadow Realm, courtesy of one pissed off Pharaoh inhabiting said Japanese boy.

Someone knocked on the door and Varner told him or her to enter, it was the bright orange haired woman from the front office, she looked around the room before murmuring to the teacher.

'Yugi Mouto, you are needed in the front office. Take your things.' The teacher told him stiffly.

Yugi did what he said and walked off with the orange haired lady.

+_Her name is Mrs. Cope, Yugi._+ his yami told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryou and Bakura were in English and were told to write a creative story for youngsters. Ryou wrote a fairy tale style story about a family while Bakura complained on the lack of blood and violence. _But what's a good story without at least one character dying a terrible and gory death? Or maimed, I can settle for maimed you know?_ Bakura groaned as Ryou steadily tried to ignore him.

(_It's a story for CHILDREN! Bakura, that means, no vivid and detailed death, no vivid and detailed maiming and no detailed blood flow and vivid war scene! Children, Bakura, don't like that sort of stuff!_) Ryou ranted inside his head.

_I like that sort of stuff_! Bakura huffily moaned. Ryou saw a mental image of his yami crossing his arms and looking like a sulky teenager. _And I do NOT look like a sulky teenager!_

(_If you say so_.) Was all Ryou muttered in his mind before he went back to his story.

There was a loud knocking sound and the door opened. Mrs. Cope, the lady who worked in the front office entered, 'Mr. Harris? I need to take the exchange student Ryou Bakura to the front office, there is someone there that needs to talk to him.'

The teacher nodded and gestured to Ryou to follow the woman. Ryou collected all his things and followed the woman fighting back the feeling of dread in his gut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malik stared at the bored and wondered for the seventh time if it was possible to die of boredom. Bella sat next to him scribbling down notes and peeking at him through the veil of her long mahogany hair. Malik ignored her and rested his head down on the table with every intention of continuing his nap. But it was impossible with all the noise.

The teacher was a young woman, probably a new one as she hadn't yet earned the respect of the class or terrorized it into submission and most people were chatting loudly to the people next to them or in the row in front. Malik didn't see anyone other than Bella taking notes.

The teacher turned back to the board when someone knocked on the door, said door opened and the orange haired lady from the front office poked her head in and stage whispered to the teacher. 'Miss. Bennett? I need to talk to the exchange student Malik Ishtar.'

Every head whipped around to stare at Malik with unblinkingly fascination. Malik glared at them all and they quickly went back to their work acting like nothing had happed. Gathering his stuff Malik barged out of the room and after the orange haired lady, whose name he couldn't remember.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malik was surprised to see Yugi and Ryou standing outside the office. As soon as he got closer Malik saw that it wasn't the Hikaris but the yamis. Yami had his arms crossed over his chest and was standing poker straight, those cold crimson eyes were watchful and it was clear that Yami didn't trust what was going on.

Bakura lent against the wall, seemingly nonchalant, but Malik could see that the thief was just as observant as the Pharaoh. It was also clear that the King of Thieves was looking for a fight. 'So, what are you in for?' Bakura asked, his eerie red brown eyes narrowed on Malik's face.

'Dunno.' Malik shrugged as he lent on the wall next to the white haired boy. Yami was still standing and was now looking like he was trapped in a daydream but Bakura and Malik both knew that he was talking to his Light internally. The door to the office open and Yami's eyes snapped back to reality.

Three men all dressed in smart black suits, one was a tall man stood there, and he was burly with a barrel of a chest and little neck. Dark brown hair was cut close to his scalp in military style. His dark eyes were fathomless and damning. Yami bristled when he looked at each of them like they were criminals already.

The second man was younger and had skin the colour of a good cappuccino, of averaged height and skinny. He had a scar running over his right eyebrow and he had black slick hair tied into a short stubby pony at the base of his skull. He offered each of them a friendly smile, Bakura glared back, Malik stared at him emotionlessly and Yami raised a single arrogant eyebrow.

The third man was the oldest. His grey hair was wiry and bristly on top of his head. His eyes were the same steel grey as his hair and his pale pasty face was lined at his eyes, mouth and forehead.

'Gentlemen, we are from the FBI. We just want to ask you some questions. My name is Special Agent Samuels.' The old man spoke, his voice was gravely and deep. He nodded towards the youngest man, 'this is Special Agent Tomes.' He gestured to the other man. 'And Special Agent Newton.'

'Well if you want to follow us, we'll get this show on the road.' Tomes spoke, his voice higher and smooth. He motioned towards the door and the Japanese students entered the feeling of dread heavier than it had been when they were called out of class.

'We will speak with you individually. Samuels will be talking to Bakura. Tome with Ishtar and I'll be taking Mouto. Understood.' Newton spoke coldly. He voice indistinctive, the type of voice you could easily fall asleep to. But the obvious disinterest in it made you pay attention.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Chapter seven! Wow, it's really moving along now! Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight at Midnight

**Twilight at Midnight**

**Chapter Eight**

**Sanity's overrated.**

+Text+ Yami to Yugi

&Text& Yugi to Yami.

(Text) Ryou to Bakura

Text Bakura to Ryou

_Text _when Bakura and Yami are in their Ghost Forms and talking to one another

_**Text **_anyone Edward hears mentally

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There were very few things that could scare an FBI agent. Even fewer things when that agent is Harold Newton. He had been a field agent for fifteen years and been a member of the Federal Bureau of Investigations for the last twenty. The last time Newton had been afraid was when he was nine and his older brother had dragged him down the cliffs to tell ghost stories in the dead of the night.

So why was it that an eighteen year old boy had the power to make shivers run up and down his spine with just one look?

Newton had always been fascinated by the huge city with its winking lights and posh houses. As soon as he left high school he took to the road and headed to the city. He entered the FBI and after three very gruelling years of training he became the equivalent of a desk jockey. Another two years and he was one of the best field agents the agency had ever had.

Newton led Mouto into one of the unused classrooms the secretary Mrs. Cope said they could use to ask the exchange students some 'easy and friendly' questions. She had at first tried to claim that as the students were not part of the country and that their legal guardian had to be notified. That was until the FBI shoved their badges in her face and pointed out that all the students were eighteen so legally they were adults and therefore could legally be pulled into questioning.

Mouto slipped into the chair, Newton motioned him to and just sat there, he placed one leg over the other and studied Newton through blood red eyes. Kids these days can't be happy with the eye colour they were born with, always using contacts and the like. Newton thought to himself as he took the seat opposite Mouto. He took out the pocket recorder and put it on the desk in between them.

Rattling off the Revised Miranda Newton looked back up at Mouto. 'Do you understand your legal rights, Mouto?' He asked coldly. The boy nodded once but didn't say anything. Newton frowned before continuing, 'let the record show that Mouto, Yugi has agreed to his rights.'

Newton leant forward and stared coldly at the boy, the boy stared emotionlessly back. 'I hate wasting time so I'll cut to the chase. What do you know about the disappearance of Maximillian Pegasus?' he demanded. Mouto didn't even blink.

'By your silence I know you know something about his mysterious disappearance then. Are you hiding something?' Newton hissed at the boy.

The boy raised an eyebrow, he looked very arrogant, very self assure and carried a sort of dignified coolness that Newton thought only royalty could have.

'Tell me about Duellist Kingdom.' Newton snarled through gritted teeth. He was getting mad at this boy, he was silent and his only movements were blinking and that damn eyebrow moving up and down in a quizzical way. Like he thought he was better than Special Agent Harold Newton, FBI.

The boy lowered his eyebrow and continued to stare at the FBI agent without any emotion on his face. Newton glared coldly at the boy before he slammed his palms on the table, stood up and leaned so his face was close to Mouto's. 'You better tell me what I want to know or I can make things very difficult for you.' His voice was a quiet and deadly hiss.

The boy didn't even flinch.

Newton snatched up the recorder and shoved it back into his pocket. He stormed out of the room without another look at Mouto. Yami started to collect Yugi's things and made his own leave, quite a bit more dignified than the Special Agent's huffy exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malik lent back in his seat, expertly balancing it on the two hind legs as he watched the FBI man arrange his files and place a tape recorder on the table between them. Tomes gave him a friendly smile that Malik didn't return. Did the guy really think he could stroll into Malik Ishtar's life and just be friends? Did he really think Malik would allow it?

'Hope you don't mind but I've really gotta record this. Procedure and all that, ya know?' Tomes said cheerfully while he ignored the daggers the younger man was glaring at him.

'Why?' Malik demanded despite leading a gang of thieves he had never been interrogated. Not that anyone knew anything about that. Mostly because no one even knew he existed until Battle City and even then all they could find was his name and nationality, nothing about his background or family.

Tomes gave him what he obviously thought was an indulgent smile but it came out more like the FBI agent had a bad case of constipation. 'Its procedure, it's so you know your rights. But this is just an informal thing, you shouldn't need any representation.' He added hurriedly.

'Why?' Malik at first he was curious; but then a rather cruel thought entered his mind. He already knew that he hated being questioned even though all Tomes had asked him was if he understood his rights. And Malik could tell that Tomes really didn't want him to exercise his rights.

But Malik just wanted to leave. And what better way to leave than to drive the interviewer crazy?

Tomes frowned slightly. 'You mean representation? Why wouldn't you need it? Well you're not in any trouble Malik. We just wanna talk to you. You don't need to do anything hasty and call in a lawyer. Now why don't you tell me about Battle City Tournament? That's a Duel Monsters tournament right?'

Malik fought back a derisive snort. This man was unbelievable! Did he really think that he, Malik Ishtar was going to fall for his pathetic and obviously fake I-want-to-be-your-friend attitude? Malik turned and looked as innocently as he could up at the man 'why?' he asked.

Tomes now looked more confused and more worried. 'We-ell I kinda need to know. It's very important.' Tomes said slowly, he glanced nervously at Malik like he thought the boy was having some kind of mental breakdown.

'Why?' came Malik question.

'It involves the Millennium Items. I know you know about them!' Tome practically shouted. He took a deep breath when he saw that Malik was unfazed by this sudden outburst. Tomes calmed himself before continuing in a much more restrained and quieter voice 'please, we need to know.'

'Why?'

'It's a matter of protecting the population!' Tomes started shouting again. 'We are trying to protect these people with the Millennium Items! Don't you care about the innocent civilians?'

'Why?'

'Tell me about the Items!' Tomes howled furiously.

'Why?'

'If you don't I can make things very difficult for you.' Tomes hissed in a cold and dangerous voice. His hair was coming out of its ponytail and he looked slightly mad.

'Why?'

'Well I know all about the Rare Hunters. It could be difficult for you in the sense that I'm sure your guardians would like to know all about them.' Tomes' tone was heavily sarcastic and Malik frowned slightly. There was only one thing he could do…

'Why?' Malik asked.

Tomes let out a howl full of frustration, anger and annoyance. He slammed the recorder off, shoved it into his pocket and raced out of the room as fast as he could. Malik looked at his watch.

It took him ten minuets and fourteen seconds to make the FBI agent run screaming from the room. He was slipping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bakura yawned. This. Was. So. BORING! Ryou had timidly suggested that he could be the one to talk to the FBI, mostly because he thought his darker half might lose his temper and send the unsuspecting fool to a lifelong stint in the Shadow Realm. But Bakura had been firm. He'll take the questioning because he will protect his Light.

'Am I boring you?' the FBI agent asked coolly. He had been studying the boy since they came into the old classroom that smelt of stale cigarette smoke and the sickly sweet smell of fresh ink. Samuels stayed seated, rigidity straight. He had been in the army before becoming an agent and he was know for being both thorough and bringing in the crooks whimpering.

Samuels hadn't met anyone who could act so nonchalantly during an interrogation. Then he met Ryou Bakura. The boy not only acted so calmly but was leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on the table. He looked like he was here for a nap.

'Yes.' Bakura said as equally coolly. He figured he should be truthful on questions he could answer and avoid questions he could. As Ryou said, he didn't want to lose his temper. If he sent this blundering idiot to the Shadow Realm he didn't want to cause problems for Ryou when someone asks him where the FBI agent went.

'Well we'll get to it then. I am going to have to record this if you don't mind.' Samuels placed a battered recorder on the table and switched it on.

'And if I do mind?' Bakura asked. He tried to keep his tone as polite as he could.

'It's just for our files, not important.' Samuels waved the boys concern away and lent forward. He had some very important questions and he needed them answered.

He knew many different techniques of interrogation, there was the friendly tactic. Tomes specialized in this; you acted like you are on their side and getting them to confide in you before springing the trap. Then there was the intimidation method. This one belonged to Newton. You threatened them until they broke down. That was his personal favourite but he didn't think it would work on Bakura.

So that left the direct approach. You were straight with your suspect and made them feel obligated to tell you the truth. One straight person to another; Samuels had a feeling that someone like Ryou Bakura would appreciate him being truthful and not trying to trap him.

'I'm going to be straight with you, boy. We need to know about the seven Millennium Items and we need to know everything you know.' Samuels said seriously as he studied the boy in front of him with a calculating eye. But even he didn't see the fraction of a second when the boy's eyes widen and a look of horror crossed his face.

'What are the Millennium items? I've never heard of them.' Bakura said quickly making his voice sound confused and a little scared. He much rather tell the old coot to stop sticking his big nose into business that doesn't concern him and truthfully far too dangerous for him to even try.

'I know you know about the Items. I also know that we need your help; these Items are very powerful and very dangerous. You can help save the world.' Samuels said dramatically lowering his voice like he was sharing some dark and controversial conspiracy theory.

_Been there done that. Well actually it was me trying to destroy the world and the Pharaoh saving it. I wonder if that means I've gotta act like a stuck up brat like Yami. _Bakura wondered as he seemingly stared into space. Samuels took this as a good sign, thinking the boy was pondering and daydreaming about being a hero.

'So tell me about the Items.'

'No.' Bakura said simply, (Bakura, please don't get us into trouble. Please.) Ryou begged from his Soul Room. Bakura hesitated and then sent a wave of calm through their mental link. He knew what had to be done and he didn't want Ryou to panic.

'I think instead you will forget all about the Items. You have never heard of them and you made a mistake concerning us. We don't know anything.' Bakura said as the Millennium Ring glowed under his shirt and Samuels got a funny blank look on his face.

'I'm terribly sorry, there has been a mistake. Please accept our apologies.' Samuels said in a hollow echoy voice as he left, forgetting to pick up the tape recorder and leaving it abandoned on the table. Bakura snatched up the recorder and put it in his own pocket and then left via a portal of Shadow Magic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take him long to find the other FBI agents, they were waiting in the front office for their friend, Mrs. Cope was pretending to get on with some paperwork but she kept shooting glances at the agents from under her eyelashes. She couldn't see him; the thick cloak of Shadow Magic hid him from view from any mortal.

It didn't take long to cover their memories of the interviews and Mrs. Cope's. he swiped the recorders off of them and hurried away. They needed to find out who had told the FBI they were here and who told the FBI about their Items.

It was time to do a snooping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a long day and all the Cullen's were happy to be home. When the exchange students were called out of the classroom, they didn't seem them again until it was time to go home. Yugi, Ryou and Malik were all waiting by the cars (Bella finally had her truck back, so Edward, Alice and their exchange students were using the Volvo.) as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

As soon as they got back to the house, Ryou, Yugi and Malik excused themselves to go for a walk saying they need some fresh air and wanted to explore the area on their own. It was really a ploy to get away from the housed and the Cullen's and discuss about what the FBI had said.

The Cullen's didn't mind at all. It meant they could check on any files about the students and not have to worry about being caught by said students. Rosalie slipped into the chair behind the computer and switched it on. The rest of her family plus Bella were crowded behind her so they could all see the screen.

'Okay, here we are.' She said as she typed in a few keys and three files popped up on the screen. She had just cracked the FBI network in seven minuets, a record if she did say so herself. She heard Bella give a little whimper at the thought that she was helping to break the law. Edward pulled the Human girl into a gentle embrace to calm her.

'Okay first up: Malik Ishtar.' Emmett said as he read over her shoulder. 'That's weird. There are no birth records, family trees anything on him. It's like he didn't exist until he suddenly popped up in battle City Tournament when he was fifteen. Finalist was beaten by Yugi and came third when Seto Kaiba beat him a week later. Apparently Kaiba didn't like being third best.' He sniggered.

Continuing he reached over his wife's shoulder and scrolled down. 'Connections to a thieving group called The Rare Hunters, suspected he ran it.' Emmett smirked at that 'impressive at only fifteen and for a mortal at that.' Alice sighed and slapped him over the head with the palm of her hand.

'Next is Ryou Bakura.' Alice read as she clicked on to the next file. 'Let's see, he lost his mother and younger sister in a car crash when he was six, oh god poor guy.' She muttered sympathetically. 'He lived in England until he was eight and then they moved to Japan. He's been in and out of schools since. Domino High is his longest standing attendance. Wow. Father's rarely home, an archaeologist so he travels a lot.'

This time Rosalie started speaking as she read what else had been written about their exchange students. 'He was also in the Finals of Battle City. He first eliminated by Yugi and collapsed into a coma shortly after the Duel ended. Jesus!' the blonde said under her breath. 'strange disappearances have been linked to him. What the hell does that mean?' she snarled angrily.

Jasper just sighed and said 'let's look at Yugi now.' He reached forward and clicked on the next file himself and started reading, 'his parents died when he was three. He was raised by his parental grandfather. an archaeologist, Solomon Mouto. Is everyone's family an archaeologist? Anyway, some people losing their minds shortly after meeting with him. Mostly when they have been cruel to him, nothing was ever proved though.'

'He won Battle City and another tournament called Duellist Kingdom that took place three months before Battle City began. It's said here that Ryou Bakura was sighted there even though he wasn't competing.' Edward added as he read. Bella had closed her eyes believing that she couldn't see it, but she was hearing everything.

Hey what's that?' Jasper asked pointing to a link on the folder. It was named Millennium Items. Rosalie shrugged and clicked it. None of them were prepared for what popped up on the screen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: I know it ended a little abruptly but that's chapter eight. I can't believe how this story is growing! Please Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

Twilight at Midnight

**Twilight at Midnight**

**Chapter Nine:**

**Snooping, Scaring and Scarring**

**(A Normal Day for Possessed People and Vegetarian Vampires) **

Bakura, Malik and Yami all sat in a circle in a meadow they had found a few days ago. They had gone here when they wanted to open their mail without interruption. Bakura had the recorders in the middle of their circle; Yugi and Ryou were also sitting in the circle in their Ghost Forms.

They were all discussing the very dangerous possibility they had been found out. By the American Government by all things!

'So what did you tell them?' Malik asked as he had finished telling them what had happened when Tomes had taken him away. Bakura and Yami had laughed loudly when they heard the tape replay.

Bakura went first, he told them about Samuels and how he had wiped their memories and stolen the recorders before they could leave. 'But it doesn't explain how they knew we were here.' Ryou concluded for his Darker Half. 'How they knew we were on this exchange trip, in this school and staying with the Cullen's.'

Everyone nodded. It was worrisome about it, 'Mike Newton!' Yugi suddenly burst out. Everyone turned to stare at the Light of the Pharaoh. 'C'mon guys! It's not that hard, the guy that interviewed Yami and me was called Newton. What if he's related to Mike Newton at school?'

Malik looked more than a little sceptical about it, 'I don't think Mike Newton would have an uncle or something who's an FBI asshole of an agent and not tell anyone about it. You know he likes to brag, having a fairly close family member as a Special Agent is like the ultimate thing to boast about.'

Bakura however now looked thoughtful. 'We need to find out if Mike was the one to call out the Government. We already know that the Government had to be keeping tabs on us, or they wouldn't have brought out three top agents if Mike had mentioned us to his uncle or whoever that guy was.'

Yami nodded his agreement. 'I think we should have a special little talk with Michael Newton. We need to know what he told Special Agent Newton and how he found out.' Bakura and Malik nodded solemnly.

'I don't think he knows about you guys,' Yugi said surprisingly as he gestured to Yami and Bakura. They looked at him questioningly and the Duellist continued. 'If he did know that me and Ryou are, for lack of a better word, possessed don't you think he would terrified of us?'

'He already is terrified of us, Yugi' Bakura pointed out looking bored, he began to play with the Ring around his neck and Malik who looked nervous began twisting one of his gold wristbands around his tanned wrist. Yami frowned looking concerned at his Lighter Self.

'And he would have told everyone what he knew because he that sort of guy, people like that don't keep secrets.' Yugi reasoned coolly, when no one else said anything. Ryou nodded energetically with what his friend had said.

'We also need to find out how much the FBI knows about us, is there anyway we can get into their files?' The white haired boy asked the spirit of the Millennium Ring.

The Thief King smirked 'I have an even better solution. We go directly to the source; they sent those particular FBI agents or a reason. My bet is that they're the ones that are working on the Millennium Item file, so naturally they would be the ones to know the most about it. Maybe some things they haven't put into their files.'

Yami and Malik's faces split into large grins and even Yugi and Ryou looked pleased. Ryou spoke up, 'they haven't gone back to Washington yet, Bakura made them believe they had come down here for a couple days vacation.'

'We need to also wipe Mike Newton's mind before the FBI bastards run into him. He is bound to want to know what they found out and if he mentions the Millennium Items or the interviews their memories will come back.' Bakura added.

'Right!' Malik and Yami said together and Yugi and Ryou nodded determinedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rosalie stared at the computer screen, she had lived for nearly a century yet nothing she had seen or she will ever seen would have prepared her for what she saw on the screen as clear as day.

She knew that behind her, her family plus Bella-who Edward should hurry up already and change- were staring at the screen with mixture of surprise, confusion and in Bella's case a healthy dose of fear seeing as they were breaking the law in the most serious way short of killing someone.

Well _Bella_ had never killed anyone… she couldn't say the same for the rest of them.

'If we're found out we are in so much trouble…Charlie will kill me!' Bella whispered as she leaned forward to get a better look at the computer, Rosalie smirked at the raw excitement in the mortal's voice. If she was not mistaken, young miss Bella Swan actually liked breaking the law.

She caught Jasper's eye and raised a slight eyebrow, she silently asked if Bella was as excited as she thought. A minimal nod of his head told her what she wanted to know. Jasper had become accustomed to Bella's smell, although Rosalie knew if the clumsy girl cut herself and there was even a drop of blood, Jasper would lose any self-control he had.

The blonde female vampire shoved the mental image away from her mind she didn't want to think about that. A slight kick in the back of Carlisle's office chair told her Edward had seen what she had seen.

Fighting the urge to turn around and do something babyish and human, like sticking her tongue out at him she focused more on the screen.

It was a photograph, not quite clear as there was a glass panel in front of the object but it was still easy to pick out what it was.

It were two sandy coloured stone tablet; one of those old types that you saw in museums, actually this probably was from a museum. They all looked Egyptian but it was unclear seeing as there were no markings on the stone that even resembled hieroglyphs.

Rosalie clicked on one to get an enlarged picture of it.

The first one was of seven items, an round orb with an eye engraved on it, a ring pendant with points dangling off it, a pair of scales and a type of cross with a looped head-Rosalie thought it was called an ankh. There was also a necklace with the same eye as the orb on it; there was a short sceptre with an orb on one end and that same eye.

The last was the most interesting. It was a upside down pyramid with the same eye as the other items, it was interesting because they had all seen it before, hanging off the neck of the exchange student Yugi Mouto.

Exchanging nervous glances with the rest of her family before she clicked on another one, this one had two people on it. One was tall wearing priest robes and an ornate type of hat, he had a lot of gold at his wrists, upper arms and waist and neck. He was clutching the sceptre they saw in the previous picture.

The figure had wildly spiked hair into a star shape and he wore even more gold than the taller one, including a head piece that looked between a circlet and a crown, bearing that eye they had seen on all the items in the first tablet. Above the figures were three rectangles with a different monster carved on them.

One was a long snake like dragon, it had two mouths, and both open wide in either attack or a deafening roar, Rosalie wasn't sure which. Leathery wings curled around it slender body.

The second one was of what looked like huge hulking blue monster; it had a large mouth twisted into a smile that radiated cruelty and malice. Two horn curve from the top of its heads to its chin.

The third was situated in the middle of the other two. It was another dragon, this one had more of a compact body, and it was coiled as if it was waiting orders to spring into action. Its wings were like metal feathers at the side of its body.

Bella was the first to talk. 'That one looks just like Yugi,' she whispered pointing at the second figure carved onto the second tablet. 'But how can that be? These are like a thousand years old.'

'More like five thousand.' Jasper corrected her, she turned and poked her tongue out at him, and he copied her action with a quick grin and caused Emmett and Alice and Edward to chuckle at her.

'Okay fine, so why does the FBI have them? Why would they be interested in ancient Egyptian mythology?' she asked raising her eyebrows at all of them, Rosalie frowned and tapped a few more keys and suddenly the screen changed. It was a word document or report of some sort.

Edward leaned forward, gently pushing Bella back so he could see the screen and began to read aloud in his beautiful voice.

'_The seven Millennium Items are considered a myth to every archaeologist that can't see what's right under their noses. The Items, considered being some of the most deadly and dangerous and also the most beautiful objects in history. There are few historical accounts of the Items ever existing and therefore people tend to claim it as a fairytale, a legend._

_The Millennium Scales: there has been no record or account of the Millennium Scales as there has been of the other Items. The power of the Scales is supposed to judge a person's heart and their sins. This is much like the scales Anubis used weigh a person's heart to see if they are worthy enough to pass on to Paradise in Egyptian God Mythology. _**(A/N1)**

_The Millennium Necklace: this Item has had a few ties in historic events, apparently being able to see the future or the past, the wearer of the Necklace is granted a great power. The Necklace is supposed to have come from the Goddess Isis herself, given to a mortal woman so she could help her Pharaoh_. **(A/N2)**

_The Millennium Ankh: this Item is one of the most interesting. A small scripture on the item; found deep in a priest's tomb and the only writing there was on about the item, said that the Item could 'change a man's heart from evil to Goodness.' _

_The Millennium Eye: this is an Item with extraordinary power as it is thought to be able to see into another persons mind. The few reports on it say that it went missing from a tomb nearly twenty years ago. _

_The Millennium Rod: one of the most circumstantial Items and the one with the power to control another's actions and thoughts. The Rod went missing around the same time as the Necklace. It is considered that the same people stole the Items. _

_The Millennium Ring: stolen by a thief in Ancient Egypt the Ring has the power to find the other Millennium Items and their bearers. _

_The Millennium Puzzle: the most powerful and dangerous Item out of all seven it is said that whoever solves the Puzzle will have procession over all the Shadows_.' Edward trailed off, no one in the room had moved since he began talking. The only movement was Bella's eyes that flicked to each and everyone in the room.

'Well… it's a story, like the guy said in the beginning. It's just a myth.' Emmett tried to reason but his voice said he didn't believe it anymore than the others.

Jasper frowned at the screen, 'it was written by two well-known archaeologists. A Japanese one called Solomon Mouto, isn't that Yugi's grandfather and his legal guardian?' Jasper looked for confirmation even though he already knew the answer. 'The other guy was an American Arthur Hawkins.'

'We need to talk to them. We need to discuss this.' Alice whispered. She quickly closed her eyes and saw ahead if she and the rest of her family were to confront the Exchange Students. 'I don't see any danger.' She added for their benefit.

The other Cullen's and Bella nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami, Bakura and Malik followed Mike Newton as he helped his father in their outback store and he flirted with as pretty girl that Yami recognised from his English class, she was pale with shoulder length dark brown hair that was wildly curly and looked untameable. Yami also knew she was a bit of a flirt herself.

Malik glared at the boy. His loathing of the human had intensified and they hadn't even been here for a full week yet! They waited until Mike came out for obviously his break. Making sure their cloak of Shadow Magic was still covering them, this made them invisible to anyone who wasn't an Item Bearer, they moved silently forward until they were right behind him.

'OI! Newton!' Malik hissed in a cold whisper. Mike jumped a mile and spun around wildly looking for where his name had come from. Malik lifted the Shadow Magic and it looked like he and the others had just stepped out of nowhere with purple and red and black mist curling around their ankles.

'We want a word with you.' Bakura said in a dangerously calm voice as he studied the mortal boy with cold piercing red brown eyes. Mike shivered, this looked like the timid docile white haired boy so why the HELL wasn't he acting like that boy?

He shifted his weight, ready to make a run for it as soon as he could. Yami easily cut off his escape route by circling him, he was so quiet that Mike didn't even notice until Yami sniggered in a voice that was devoid of any emotion. He was just like a ghost, Mike thought fearfully as he fought back another shiver.

'Don't be so afraid Newton. We just want to know what you told the FBI.' Yami said, his words might have been reassuring but the tone and the emotionless coldness that delivered them told Mike that they weren't as forgiving as they were pretending to be.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Mike said shortly. He was a terrible liar.

'Now, now. I though we could resolve this as men.' Malik sounded bitterly disappointed but only the ones with a Millennium knew that Malik wasn't disappointed at all. With Mike lying they knew Malik could have some fun with the mortal. Because Malik was a sick freak.

'Don't lie to us Newton. It could be the last thing you do.' Bakura threatened in a voice that was usually used when discussing the weather.

Mike now looked terrified. He spun on his heel and attempted to push past Yami and make an escape. Yami merely placed a hand on Mike's shoulder as he tried to shove by. The grip was almost light but it was strong enough to keep Mike were he was.

'Malik. Would you like to do the honours?' Yami asked easily as he shoved Mike roughly back into the circle the three Millennium Item bearers had created.

Mike saw the Egyptian whipped something from his back pocket and saw it was a short sceptre of some sort. It looked like it was completely made out of gold and as the mysterious Item began to glow Mike forgot everything else. He was trapped in the swirling blackness.

He thought he heard Malik's voice but it sounded so far away. He could only just make out the words. 'Tell me everything you told the FBI agents.'

He was shocked when he heard his own voice answer. Telling them everything, how he had noticed Yugi looking different when he duelled, how he thought the strange necklace the boy wore looked familiar. How he called his uncle and how his uncle had told him that he had done his country a great service.

Malik's voice again, it echoed strangely and somehow seemed more sinister than before. 'What did your uncle tell you about what you said?'

Again his voice answered without his consent. 'No, he didn't tell me anything. Only that I had done the right thing going to him.' mike tried to fight the darkness now but a new voice joined Malik's, echoing the same way.

'Forget.'

Mike felt like he was drowning, the darkness pressed against him and he couldn't fight anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By that night, the whole town knew that Mike had been attacked while he went out for his break at his dad's store. He was currently in a coma and nobody knew what was wrong with him.

Except the Shadow wielders that is, but what they didn't know was that their involvement had sparked a war that had been teetering on the edge for centuries.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Tell me what you think! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Twilight at Midnight

**A/N: Chapter ten is finally out. Took its damn time.**

_**Twilight at Midnight**_

_**Chapter Ten:**_

_**A Certain Future (Well Not Anymore)**_

Alice let out a loud gasp that ended on a soft shriek; they were still crowded around Carlisle's computer in his study. When Alice had her vision both Edward's and Jasper's heads snapped towards her. Edward had seen the vision in her head so they knew it was bad when in a blur of colour he was right besides Bella.

Jasper was next to Alice before even Edward had moved. That's how they knew it was worse than they first thought. His alabaster arms were around her tiny frame. They were so still they were like two statues, one tall, lean marble; the other pixie-like porcelain.

'Alice?' Jasper whispered soothingly his arms were still tight around her as she wept broken tearless sobs. She attempted to speak a few times before she gave up and finally managed to gasp out the words, 'our future.' Edward's mouth pressed into a tight line and he stayed next to Bella like a furious, over-protective bodyguard.

Rosalie, Emmett and Bella all gave each other worried and confused looks before looking at Edward whose face was giving away nothing, and then swung to look at Jasper and Alice. 'Alice, Edward?' Emmett asked, for once the large burly vampire wasn't smiling or cracking jokes.

Bella hadn't seen him this sombre since he discovered James, the sadistic over confident vampire who tried to kill her by playing perverted cat and mouse games with her. Then she hadn't seen Edward this protective since then either so she knew it was very bad, the worse of the worse.

'Alice?' she murmured the words but they sounded overly loud in the silent study. 'Alice, what happened? What happened to our future?' Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett's faces were all trained on Alice. Edward's face didn't leave Bella.

'Our future just disappeared.' As soon as they words left her mouth, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper all looked as worried and furious as Edward. Jasper's arms tightened so much on Alice that Bella thought if Alice had been human she would have snapped in two.

'What does that mean? Edward? Alice?' Bella sounded confused and Rosalie remembered Bella was the only one who didn't know. Feeling a bit sorry for the human Rosalie decided to help her out.

'Alice can't see the werewolves.' Rosalie said in a normal sound voice and made everyone else in the room jump from the loudness of it. Bella frowned slightly before speaking again in an even more confused voice.

'But why would they bother us now? None of us have broken the treaty.' She looked at ach of them before it sank in. 'that's why you're so worried. Because you don't know why they're bothering us.' She sounded scared now.

Bella didn't need an answer, the scared, and worried and Alice even looked slightly guilty, though Bella reckoned that it was due more to the fact that she couldn't see what was going to happen than that she did anything wrong or something to be guilty about.

'So what do we do?' she asked, she had to fight to keep her voice even as she looked around at the people she considered her family. Edward was still sticking very close and was glowering out the large window at something she couldn't see. Perhaps it was only something only Edward could see.

'We be careful. The werewolves will probably look to have a talk before they actually do any fighting. It's their way.' Rosalie murmured as Emmett wrapped his large muscular arms around her shapely waist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami, Malik and Bakura all sat in the small clearing they had found. The drizzle from earlier had turned into a downpour but none of them were in any hurry to move or to make their way back to the Cullen residence or Malik to the Swans. Yugi and Ryou were in Spirit Form and were both looking uncharacteristically sombre and grave.

'We don't even know if there are more freaking agents that know about us.' Bakura ranted angrily. Malik was actually shaking in suppressed fury, not wanting to bring back his rather destructive yami, and the ex-pharaoh held the mournful look as though someone had recently died.

'Is it possible to hack into their files and make them all go away?' Malik spoke through teeth so heavily clenched that Yugi and Ryou were surprised that his teeth didn't just break, Malik's hands were fisting and un-fisting on his sodden black combat pants, seeing Ryou's look, the Egyptian then carefully wrapped his black leather jacket tighter around him.

Yami frowned at the statement before turning to Bakura with a slightly hopeful look in his deep red eyes, the look mirrored in Yugi's amethyst ones and Ryou's deep brown.

Bakura shrugged but it was without his usual arrogance and the rain had flattened his spiky white hair making him look like a half-drowned kitten. He wore a pale blue sleeveless hoodie that was a favourite of Ryou's over a white long sleeved top and dark blue jeans all that were soaked through.

Yami's hair was still jutted out into his three large spikes but the tips were beginning to sag, his simple white school-style shirt was nearly see-through from the rain, his black denim jacket was wrapped tightly around him and the matching jeans were just as wet as the rest of his clothes.

Malik was the worst though, he hadn't removed his jacket before it got drenched and his corn coloured haired wetly flopped around his tanned face and his eye make-up was running so badly it looked like those lavender eyes had met the wrong end of someone's fists.

'Why is it so bloody cold?' Bakura muttered darkly, Yugi and Ryou were both okay, in their Spirit Forms they couldn't feel the cold but they could feel it effect their other halves.

'C'mon, we better get back before they send a search party or something.' Yami grumbled as he tried to stand up, because his jeans were so wet he toppled on to his backside and Malik and Bakura roared before they too fell over face first in a muddy puddle due to their wet clothes and Yami joined in with the laughing.

They made the way back carefully to the Cullen house, their clothes sloshed and weighed them down so they were slow. Malik spent most the time making jokes about their mud-splattered clothes and the soaked patches on the others clothes.

Yugi, who had his body back, spent the time thinking deeply about Mike Newton and the FBI agents. He had to change into Yami's appearance once they reached the outlining trees and he felt the ex-pharaoh send a warm wave of confidence to ease his Host's troubled mind.

Bakura and Ryou had agreed that the more docile boy should have control of their body although Bakura wasn't happy about it. He would deny it until he was blue in the face but he had come to see his Host as a sort of little brother and this made him overprotective and hard-headed when Ryou was threatened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Forks Local Hospital, a boy stirred as the nightmare released it's dark, cold hands from the teenager and he woke up. Mike Newton stared up at the white ceiling of the hospital and tried to think of why he was here. He couldn't find it.

By the afternoon it was all over the town that Mike Newton woke forty-eight hours after his supposed attack and had no memories at all. The poor boy couldn't even remember his own name.

However as people of the town offered their sympathies and tried to receive any gossip worth sharing to the Newton family, three foreigners cursed all the gods they knew and then prayed to all the gods they knew to help them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malik, Bakura and Yami walked slowly up to the Cullen house, dragging their feet and dreading the heavy questioning that was bound to come. They had come into town to find everyone full of commotion; Mike Newton had awoken from his coma but had a bad case of amnesia.

When they had found out, Yami and Bakura had switched with their Hosts before going to the hospital to see what had happened. All Malik could find out with the Millennium Rod was that Mike had suffered a great shock to his system and as a result he had amnesia.

They had then hurried to Bella Swan's house to borrow clothes from Malik before they decided to face the inevitable confrontation of the Cullen family. Malik wore he favoured lilac coloured hoodie and black combat trousers. He'd thrown on a black leather coat that came to his knees and had silver studs pinned on the collar and cuffs.

Bakura wore a dark red muscle shirt and black jeans and a black denim jacket that were the only things Malik had that fitted his skinnier and slightly taller frame. Yami wore another pair of black jeans and a black shirt that had a gold dragon embroidered on the back and his own black leather coat.

They paused outside the house but before they could continue inside, Emmett, holding tightly onto Rosalie and Jasper and Alice holding hands came out, behind them Edward was also holding Bella's hand and was keeping next to her inside the doorway.

Malik flicked his eyes to Yami and Bakura, who stood on either side of him. Their own eyes seemed to be fixed on to the Cullens and Bella but scarlet and burgundy snapped to his and back in a heartbeat.

'We need to talk.' Emmett stated coolly as he glared at them with slightly darker than usual topaz coloured eyes. He kept a large muscled arm around his girlfriend who stared at them equally coldly.

'Yes we do.' Bakura snarled softly. His eyes were dangerous and for once Yami didn't look too concerned about the slightly less evil Egyptian spirit. He was glaring at the Cullen's, his eyes the colour of freshly drawn blood seemed to glow.

Malik turned to them and kept his voice carefully emotionless, 'perhaps inside. We do not want to be overheard.'

Edward gave a sharp jerk of his head and disappeared inside with Bella, Jasper and Alice gracefully walked into the house but Emmett and Rosalie pointedly gestured for the exchange students to go in ahead of them.

Yami suppressed a sigh of frustration. For nearly three years only those with Millennium Items and his Hosts most intimate friends knew about him and now he and two other Millennium Item Holders were going to willingly give that secret up to a group of people they had barely know for a week.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: I know it's short and you all had to wait forever for it so I'm very, very, very sorry for that. The last two weeks of college were hell, pure and simple and then my brother and me went on a camping holiday to Wales for a week (he insisted that I didn't have a laptop, or even a book to write in!) **

**And then I was in hospital for a couple of days and so I haven't had any time to write and after writing all this I can see how pathetic and miserable my excuses are. Okay people don't read my rather freaky ramblings here! **


	11. Chapter 11

Twilight at Midnight

**Twilight at Midnight **

**Chapter Eleven **

**Discussions (part one)**

Edward sat of the loveseat in the Cullens' living room; Bella sat next to him, her weak fragile hand clutched in his stone hard and cold ones. Emmett stood strong and still behind them, Rosalie at his side a scowl marring her beautiful face. Jasper leaned on the wall to the side, he was silent and his face held no emotion. Small bouncy Alice sat at Edward's feet, a still white statute.

The exchange students stood in an uneven row near the door. Yami was slightly ahead of them; his stance was on the defence and his face arrogant. His hands were folded over his chest and his bright crimson eyes radiating royalty.

Bakura stood on his right, looking casual, hands tucked into the deep pockets of his jeans although Yami and Malik knew he was clutching the small gold dagger he kept there for protection. A cruel smirk played on his lips.

Malik stood to Yami's left, his hands were balled into fists at his side and his face was challenging and his pale purple eyes narrowed on Edward's face.

'I think we should each explain what we are and how we came to be.' Yami spoke diplomatically while Malik snorted sarcastically and Bakura's smirk widened. Edward started and they all grew still-even Bella froze.

'I don't understand.' Edward spoke slowly and calmly, he spoke as if he was trying to decipher some hidden code in Yami's words but couldn't find any.

'Come off it!' Bakura suddenly snapped, he sprang out of his casual stance and stood side by side with Yami. 'Do you think we haven't noticed? You don't eat. You don't sleep. You don't go out when the sun's out.'

'You jump out of second floor windows. You're not exactly normal.' Malik added pointing at Edward. He glanced at the rest of the Cullen family and took a step forward so all three exchange-students stood shoulder to shoulder, 'none of you are.'

Edward glanced at the middle boy; his tri-coloured head was bowed as if he was in deep thought, when he looked back up his eyes were deep violet. 'Shall we take turns in telling each other about ourselves? I'll go first then Edward can go then Ryou and so on?'

Edward looked at his family, reading their thoughts and actions before nodding. 'Okay then.'

Yugi glanced at Ryou and then at Malik, he knew it could be harder for the spirits than them, but not as hard as it would be for Malik, who would have to tell them about his childhood and his darker self.

'My name is Yugi Mouto, when I was two my parents died in a car crash; my paternal grandfather took me in as there was no one else. I was very small as a child and bullies often picked on me because of it. My only wish was to have friends, and I did have one- Tea Gardiner. She wants to be a dancer.

'When I was seven my grandpa-who's an archaeologist- gave me a gold treasure box from Egypt. Inside held a gold puzzle, on the box in was inscribed that who ever completed the puzzle would have control over the Shadows.' Yugi paused and laid a hand over the Millennium Puzzle before continuing.

'He gave it to me because I loved puzzles and he had tried for more than ten years to complete it. I finally finished it when I was fifteen. Upon fitting the last piece I made a wish. I wanted friends. I got my wish in the form of Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor.

'Then I made friends with Ryou, and Mai and Isis and Malik and Seto. But not before the black outs began. At first I didn't know what was happening but if a bully ever threatened me again shortly after they became insane, one bully that I owed money to was made to believe everything was money even leaves and trash.

'And a teacher that threatened my friend found that her cheerful and fake mask would crack and her true grotesque soul would shine through whenever she was cruel to another person.'

Yugi glanced up at the Cullens who were watching him wearily now, 'at first I didn't realise what was happening. I couldn't remember small periods of time when all these people were being attacked and I didn't understand why or how until Seto Kaiba kidnapped my grandfather.

'You have to understand, where we come from Duel Monsters are more than a game. In Japan nearly everyone plays it and some gamble on the outcomes. My grandfather's best friend had given my grandfather a very rare and powerful card: one of the four Blue Eyes White Dragons.

'Seto had the other three and he wanted my grandpa to sell him the Blue Eyes but grandpa refused. To him it was more than a card- it was a token of friendship. Seto then challenged grandpa to a game to Duel Monsters- each betting their most powerful cards.

'Seto sort of cheated, he had them play in a Hologram Arena. The realistic holograms caused my grandpa to have a heart attack. Seto then ripped the card.' Yugi paused a bit and Bella gasped, her beautiful face a mask of horror for the boy. Yugi seemed to nod to himself before continuing.

'While my friends took my grandpa to the hospital Seto challenged me to Duel in hopes of winning the pieces back. While I Duelled Seto I felt a presence within me-helping me. This helped me believe in the Heart of the Cards and I was able to call forth Exodia the Forbidden One.

'I was able to win. But that was only the beginning. I still didn't understand the presence I felt but then a man named Maximillian Pegasus sent me a video asking me to Duel him. We played over the video and against time due to Pegasus calling forth the Shadows and making a Shadow Game.

'I lost due to time running out. As punishment Pegasus stole my grandpa's soul and locking it into a card. I joined Pegasus's new tournament Duellist Kingdom. Joey came too because he wanted to win the money to pay for an eye operation for his sister.

'This all happened shortly after we met Ryou. While journeying the island we met him and we went to the castle together.' Ryou seemed to flinch when Yugi mentioned they had met him on the island. Edward wondered why.

Yugi was still talking, 'we met Seto on the steps of the castle. Pegasus had kidnapped his little brother and Seto was desperate. He challenged me to another duel on the steps. But when Seto began to lose he got up on a ledge, he knew if I attacked I wouldn't just wipe out his life points, the force of the attack would knock him over the edge and onto the rocks behind him.

'I surrendered. But when I was about to it was like someone else had control of my body- they wanted to call Seto's bluff. We fought and although I won I hurt. Seto duelled against Pegasus but also lost his soul. During my first Duel in the finals I tried to block the presence but it just hurt me more.

'We came to an agreement. I didn't want anyone else to be hurt so when we fought Pegasus we came up with a plan. Pegasus had the Millennium Eye that allowed him to see into other people's minds. If the presence and me kept in our respective Soul Rooms we could win.

'It worked for the most part until Pegasus called another Shadow Game. The energy that's needed to be supplied for the Shadows is massive. It quickly wore me out and the presence was fighting alone.'

Yugi paused again before speaking more slowly. 'We won and Pegasus released everyone's souls but it was really only the beginning.'

Before he could continue Malik spoke coolly. 'No Yugi. Let us say our stories first before they make judgements.'

'You have some guy living in your head!' Emmett burst out staring incredulous at Yugi. The Japanese boy looked slightly embarrassed but his head ducked down and when it came up his eyes were a bright blood red.

'I can answer that perhaps.' Yami said arrogantly. 'I am Yami. I do not reside in Yugi's head. I belong in the Puzzle. But Yugi is the only one I am able to speak with. This is because he is a lighter half of my reincarnated.

'I don't remember my past I only know that I was a pharaoh in the Great Gap- a time five thousand years ago of five hundred years where nothing is known about Egypt. Edward, I believe it is your turn.' Yami bowed his head again and Yugi was staring at them with innocent violet eyes and an embarrassed expression.

Edward regarded them with as closed expression before he spoke coldly. 'Me and my family are vampires.' He waited for their response, fear, anger or disgust. He got none of those.

Malik slapped himself on the head and snapped 'why didn't I think of that! It's so obvious now!' Yugi and Ryou both looked at their friend as if they were worried about his mental state and then in sync tilted their heads to the left and said together:

'Huh?'

Malik wasn't listening. 'Of course! Why you don't out in the sun, why you don't eat, why you don't sleep!'

'You know about vampires!' Alice chirped looking stunned. She glanced at Edward and then to her mate who was no longer leaning against the wall, Jasper's stance was defensive of Alice and his alabaster face was pinched.

'Only the stories passed down from clan leader to clan leader. My sister told me a tale about a priestess from three thousand years ago, during the Great Gap. She sparkled when the sun hit her unnaturally pale skin and the people deemed her a human reincarnation of a God. They sacrificed slaves to her.'

'Oh.' Ryou and Yugi said together again, their heads snapping up again. Yugi spoke before Malik could continue, they were supposed to learn about the Americans too. 'Edward?'

Edward nodded before speaking, 'I was born in 1901. I was dying of the Spanish influenza in 1918 in Chicago. Carlisle was working as a doctor there and he had treated my parents and me. Neither of them survived.

'Carlisle chose me for that reason. He was lonely, as he had not found a coven or anyone of his kind to be with. We only drink from animals and to our kind that's unnatural. He knew I was alone and so he changed me. It was…painful.'

Edward pinched the bridged of his nose and Bella gripped his hand tightly before he continued. 'He smuggled me out with the dead. No one noticed, it was so hectic many of the living were accidentally carted in the morgue anyway.'

'When I woke up I could read people's thoughts. At first it was only Bella that I couldn't hear and then you came. But yours are different. With Bella it's silence. With Yugi I hear myself-like he has a mirror around his head. With Ryou it's a heavy buzz, like a bad reception on the radio. And with Malik it's too low and indistinctive to make out any of the words.'

'Hmmm. Perhaps because of the Items.' Yami questioned his friends, Bakura shrugged and Malik frowned and tapped his lips with a slim tanned finger as he pondered what was happening. 'Edward, please continue.'

'I have always been with Carlisle. Except for a few years after I was…created. You have to understand that drinking from animals is considered abnormal…we deny our very nature by drinking animal blood. About ten years after I woke to my new life, I hunted humans.

'From the moment I became a vampire I could hear every thought of the people around me. I believed I could differentiate the innocent from the guilty. If a man was planning on to kill a young a girl and I stop him surely I wasn't a monster?'

Bakura nodded slowly before his head dipped and his dark reddish-brown eyes became wider and turned a darker, more innocent chocolate brown. Ryou had taken control of his body. He looked to Yami before taking a deep breath and started to talk.

'I'm Ryou Bakura **(1).** My story is not as…pleasant as Yugi's. Yami only wanted to protect Yugi. My other half – we call him Bakura- is not as nice. My father gave me the Millennium Ring when I was ten…a present for missing another one of my birthdays. Bakura called me his "Landlord" when he came forth.

'I was an outcast in school, didn't have friends and people that picked on me seemed to…disappear. I knew it was Bakura. Unlike Yugi who was completely blocked out, I saw everything but I couldn't do anything to stop it.

'My father never could look me in the face after my mom and sister died in a car crash when I was six. I look a lot like her, see and I guess he didn't want to be reminded about them. He buried himself in work and I learnt to live on my own.

'We lived in England before we moved to Japan, my father got a job at the museum, one where he'd be paid to research and dig over countries. I met Yugi and his friends. I still didn't fit in much at school but people were kinder to me.

'Bakura was interested in the Millennium Items, there were seven total…of course Yugi has the Puzzle; it's considered the most powerful Item. Bakura wanted to collect all of them and rule the world.

'During Duellist Kingdom, Bakura believed it was his chance to steal the Puzzle. During a Shadow Game Yami won and banished Bakura from me. But he came back. And Yami defeated him again and again.

'Then he came back and it was better. He stopped torturing people for the hell of it, he realised that he needed me just as I needed him.' At the Cullen's incredulous faces he quickly explained. 'The Yami's are our other halves. It's like two sides of a coin. The Light are like the head side and the Yami's are the tails.'

Malik sighed before turning to Cullen's, 'so whose next?'

Rosalie tossed her gold hair out of her face and spoke coolly. 'I'll go next. I came to this family after Esme and Edward.'

To be continued…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: okay not much of a cliffhanger, I decided to split the chapter into two bits.

(1) I'm sorry but I'm not that clear on Ryou's past so I'm sorry if I missed some things.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Part two of Discussions

**A/N: Part two of Discussions. On with the story!**

**Twilight at Midnight **

**Chapter Twelve**

Discussions (Part Two)

Agents Newton and Tomes walked casually down the white corridors of the hospital. Newton had come to visit his nephew and Tomes had come along for moral support. The doctor, Carlisle Cullen seemed to believe that Mike's memories would return on their own, given the time.

Newton and Tomes didn't know that when they saw Mike- or rather when Mike saw Agent Tomes- that his memories would return immediately and so will theirs about three certain exchange students in the area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rosalie gripped Emmett's hand tightly as she readied herself to tell her story. She hated it almost as much as she hated what she was. Edward looked over at her sympathetically before looking pointedly at Jasper. Rosalie sighed with relief as a calmness washed through the room.

She smiled thankfully at Jasper and then turned to the Exchange Students who were looking between Jasper, her and Edward obviously very confused and more than a little nervous.

'Okay, my tale begins in 1933, it doesn't have a happy ending but then none of us did. My family were thoroughly middle-class. My father had a stable job at a bank, something I realise now that he was smug about –he saw his prosperity as a reward for talent and hard work, rather than acknowledge the luck involved.

'I took it all for granted then; in my home, it was as if the Great Depression was only a troublesome rumour. Of course I saw the poor people, the people who weren't as lucky. My father left me with the impression that they brought all their troubles on themselves.

'It was my mother's job to keep the house- and myself and my two younger brothers- in spotless order. It was clear that I was both her first priority and her favourite. I didn't fully understand at the time, but I was vaguely aware that my parents weren't satisfied with what they had. Even when it was so much more than most.

'They wanted more, they had social aspirations- social climbers, some would call them. My beauty was like a gift for them. They saw so much more potential in it than I did.' She stopped to look at the exchange students, Ryou looked sympathetic, Yugi looked confused and Malik's expression was closed- like he knew what was going to happen.

'They weren't satisfied, but _I _was. I was thrilled to be me, Rosalie Hale. Please that men's eyes watched me everywhere I went, from the year I turned twelve. Delighted that my girlfriends sighed with envy when they touched my hair. Happy that my mother was proud of me and that my father liked to buy me pretty dresses.

'I knew what I wanted out of life, and there didn't seem to be any way I wouldn't get exactly what I wanted. I wanted to be loved, to be adored. I wanted to have a huge flowery wedding, where everyone would watch me walk don the aisle on my father's arm and think I was the most beautiful thing they've ever seen.

'Admiration was like air to me.' She offered them a wry smile before continuing, 'I was eighteen, beautiful as well as shallow and silly. I was content though. My parents' influence had been such that also wanted the material things of life. I wanted a big house with elegant furnishings that someone else would clean and a modern kitchen that someone else would cook in.

'As I said, shallow. Young and very shallow. And I didn't see any reason why I wouldn't get these things. There were a few things that were more meaningful, I suppose.' She glanced up at the exchange students; Yugi gave her an encouraging smile and Ryou nodded slowly. Malik didn't move at all but kept his lavender eyes on Rosalie.

'One of them in particular, my very closest friend was a girl named Vera. She married quite young, just seventeen. She married a man my parents would never have considered for me- a carpenter. A year later she had a son, a beautiful little boy with dimples and curly black hair. It was the first time I'd ever felt truly jealous of anyone else in my entire life.'

Yugi's smile widened slightly and Ryou's expression softened but Malik now looked a little nervous. Bella was clutching Edward's hand tightly. She knew the horrid ending was fast approaching. She bet Malik hadn't forgotten that Rosalie had told them it would not have a happy ending.

'I yearned for my own little baby; my own house and a husband that would kiss me when he got home from work- just like Vera. Only I had a very different kind of house. In Rochester there was one royal family- the Kings ironically enough. Royce King owned the bank my father worked at and nearly every other profitable business in town.

'That's how his son, Royce King the Second-' she all but spat the name out like it was poison and Emmett took her hand in between his own huge ones and offered a weak but soft smile. 'Saw me the first time. He was going to take over at the bank and so he began overseeing the different positions.

'Two days later, my mother conveniently forgot to send my father's lunch to work with him. I vaguely remember being confused when she insisted that I wear my white organza and roll my hair just to run over to the bank.' She laughed without humour.

'I didn't notice Royce watching me particularly, everyone watched me. But that night the first of the roses came. Every night of our courtship, he sent a bouquet of roses to me. My room was always overflowing with them. It got to the point that I would smell like roses when I left the house.

'Royce was handsome, too. He had lighter than I did, and pale blue eyes. He said mine looked like violets, and then those started showing up alongside the roses. My parents' approved- that's putting it mildly. This was everything they'd dreamed of. And Royce seemed to be everything I I'd dreamed of.

'The fairly tale prince, come to make me a princess. Everything I wanted, yet it was still no more than I expected. We were engaged before I'd known him for two months.

'We didn't spend a great deal of time alone with each other. Royce told me he had many responsibilities at work, and, when we were together, he liked people to look at us, to see me on his arm. I liked that too. There were lots of parties, dancing and pretty dresses. When you were a King every door was open for you, every red carpet rolled out to greet you.

'It wasn't a long engagement. Plans went ahead for the most lavish wedding. It was going to be everything I ever wanted. I was completely happy. When I called at Vera's, I no longer felt jealous. I pictured my fair-haired children playing on the huge lawns of the Kings' estate, and I pitied her.

'I was at Vera's that night, her little Henry really was adorable, all smiles and dimples- he was just sitting up on his own. Vera walked me door as I was leaving, her baby in her arms and her husband at her side, his arm around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek when he thought I wasn't looking.

'That bothered me. When Royce kissed me it wasn't the same…not as sweet somehow. I shoved that thought aside, Royce was my prince and someday I would be a queen. It was dark in the streets, the lamps already on. I hadn't realised how late it was.' Her voice was little more than a whisper.

'It was cold too. Very cold for late April, the wedding was scheduled for a week later and I was worrying about the weather as I hurried home. I can remember that night very clearly; I clung to it in the beginning, even as so many more pleasant memories have faded away.

'I was a few streets from my house when I heard them. A cluster of men under a broken streetlamp; laughing too loud. Drunk. I wished I had called my father to escort me home but the way was so short it had seemed silly. And then he called me name.

' "Rose!" he yelled, and then the others laughed stupidly. I hadn't realised that the drunks were so well dressed. It was Royce and some of his friends, sons of other rich men. "Here's my Rose!" Royce shouted, laughing with them sounding just as stupid. " You're late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting so long."'

'I had never seen him drink before. A toast, now and then at a party; he had told me that he didn't like champagne. I hadn't realised that he preferred something much stronger. He had a new friend- the friend of a friend, come up from Atlanta.

' "What did I tell you, John." Royce crowed, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer. "Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?" The man named John was dark-haired and suntanned; he looked me over like I was a horse he was buying.

' "It's hard to tell," he drawled slowly. "She's all covered up." They laughed, Royce like the rest. Suddenly, Royce ripped my jacket from my shoulders- it was a gift from him – popping the brass buttons off. They scattered all over the street.

' "Show him what you look like, Rose!" he laughed again and then he tore my hat out of my hair. The pins wrenched my hair from the roots, and I cried out in pain. They seemed to enjoy that- the sound of my pain…'

The exchange students now looked faintly ill, Yugi's face was pale green while Ryou looked bloodless; Malik's mouth was set in a strong thin line.

'Carlisle found me; he was going home and had scented the blood. He came to investigate. I remembered he tried very hard to save my life. I never liked Dr. Cullen, his wife or her brother as Edward pretended to be back then.' She gave a quick grin at Edward who returned it good-naturedly.

'It upset me that they were more beautiful than me, especially the men. But they didn't go out in society much so I didn't see them that often. I didn't want to be saved, I thought I had died when he pulled me into his arms and ran with me- because of the speed- it felt like flying.

'Then I was in a bright room, and it was warm. I was slipping away and I was grateful that the pain was about to dull. But then something sharp was cutting my neck, my wrists, and my ankles. I screamed but it did nothing. Carlisle held my hand and apologised every time I screamed. He explained what he was and what I was becoming. **(1)**'

Emmett grinned lightly, 'I came next. A bear was mauling me. Rose and Eddie came across me. Rosalie carried me a hundred miles to Carlisle who changed me. I thought I was in Hell but Rose was there the whole time, like an angel. Hell's not so bad if you get to keep an Angel with you.' He smiled as he brought Rosalie's hand up to his lips and kissed it.

'I don't know much about my past except that I was in an asylum for having visions. My parents pretended I died. I don't remember any of it. All I know is from records from the asylum.' Alice told them in a matter of fact voice, before turning to Malik. 'What's your story?'

Malik nodded slowly and Yami and Bakura immediately took over their Hosts. Malik turned around so his back was facing them and then took off his shirt…

To be continued…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Part two of Discussions. **

**(1) Most of Rosalie's story was taken from Eclipse. **


	13. Chapter 13

Twilight at Midnight

_**A/N: sorry it took me so long to get the chapter out but September is not my best month and I haven't felt like writing anything in a while but lo and behold I got chapter thirteen here!**_

_**Twilight at Midnight **_

_**Chapter Thirteen:**_

_**Discussions (Part 3)**_

Malik turned around so the Cullen's could see the markings carved on to his back. He didn't show people the scars that made up hieroglyphics often because he hated the pathetically inept sympathetic stares or the morbid curiosity everyone seemed to show whenever they saw the scars.

Yami glanced at the Cullen's; they all had identical masks of horror on their faces. They knew that the marks had been done by a hot knife, he wondered if any of them also knew that it had been done with no antiseptic or any other kind of painkiller either.

Bakura was staring emotionlessly at the Cullen's, Bella's lips were trembling but no sound escaped her mouth. It was deathly quiet in the Cullen's living room, the Cullen's and Bella seemed to be beyond words for the pity they felt for Malik, while Yami and Bakura were judging their reaction carefully.

Bella's warm brown eyes were wide and brimming with tears as she covered her mouth, finally she managed to gasp in a broken voice choked on unshed tears. 'Oh, Malik…what _happened_ to you?' Jasper placed a soothing hand on her shoulder and she calmed down some.

Malik took a deep breath and without turning started to talk. 'My life is very different from Yugi's and Ryou's. I grew up under the sands of Egypt. I wasn't allowed out of the tunnels that have been there since Yami's reign. My father…he was a hard man, self-righteous and obsessed with the tradition of our Clan.

'When I was ten my father had three other members of our Clan hold me down to a stone platform while he took a heated knife and carved this on me. The hieroglyphics…I should tell more about the Clan first.' Malik realised and he finally did turn to face them, he shoved his top back on and Yami and Bakura stayed standing next to him.

'The Clan was made by the High Priest Seth and Guardian Mahado- my ancestor- when Yami gave half his soul to save the world his most understanding and loyal servant's family went underground to save themselves and the Pharaoh's past. High Priest helped them before taking the throne and making a rule for no one to talk about the war that had occurred.

'Our job, our, destiny, our entire existence was to carry on the Pharaoh's past and his memories so that when he was released from the Puzzle we could guide him back to his own destiny. The markings are how he can regain his memories and continue his divine duty. Saving all our Asses.' Malik shared a wry smile with the other exchange students.

'I was nearly eleven when I finally went out of the tunnels. I remember it like it was yesterday.' He voice lowered and the Cullen's and Bella all seemed to know that something bad was coming. 'My sister took me, while Odeon covered for us, we call him our brother but he's more of a cross between a servant and a bodyguard.

'We went around the market place near our home. I saw a picture of a motorbike, it was the first time I had seen one and I knew I wanted to own one myself one day. We didn't stay very long and we hurried back hoping no one would notice our absence. Our father had noticed and had tortured Odeon to near death trying to find out where we went. Odeon never told him.

'It was this moment when my…dark self took over. He'd been there since I had received the scars but he had never fully taken over my body before then. He took the Millennium Rod and unsheathed the hidden dagger, and killed my father.' There was a collective gasp from the Cullen's but Malik ignored it and continued.

'I left the tunnels with Odeon, most the part was that he could keep my dark side away but I was angry, I hated the Pharaoh! During the pain of my scars led me to believe that I had suffered for someone I'd never met and probably never will meet. The Puzzle hadn't been solved in five thousand years.

'So when Kaiba started Battle City I illegally hacked the computer and entered myself and Odeon and a few of my best Rare Hunters. You see the most powerful Duel Monster cards are the three God Cards, Yugi has all of them but I used to have two and my sister gave the third to Kaiba.

'Well long story short, I tried to kill Yugi and his friends. Nearly succeeded too, during the finals of Battle City my dark side came out again. He put Joey Wheeler in a coma and damned near put both me and Yugi in the Shadow Realm. Odeon managed to help me force him back and then _I_ sent _him_ to the Shadows.' Malik muttered.

'And you? Jasper?' Yugi asked nervously. Jasper stared back at him before leaping over the back of the sofa and flopping into a seat gracefully and perfectly without even so much as jogging the cushions. Ryou stared wide-eyed while Yugi looked awed and Malik seemed too much caught up in his own thoughts to notice.

'I lived in Houston, Texas as a human. I joined the confederate army before my seventeenth birthday and was the youngest major of the army without even acknowledging my real age. My father said this was because I was charismatic. Now I realise that it was something else.

'I was tasked with getting women and children out of one of the main cities when I died. I was riding back to the city when I saw three very beautiful women, still young enough to be called girls, two blondes and a raven haired one. She was the boss, her name was Maria. The others were Nettie and Lucy.

She changed me because I was a major and she wanted a strong warrior. You see, in the south there are blood wars. Clans fight one another over the big cities for the blood. Maria had been in control over a main city but other had dislodged her power seat so to say.' Jasper's lips twisted coldly before continuing.

'When a vampire is created their first year is spent in a blood filled haze. They think only of their kill and satisfying their thirst. They are also enormously strong; a newborn vampire could easily take on Emmett and win if Emmett didn't know what he was doing.

'Newborns have one fatal flaw and that is that they fight like children. I don't mean throwing things as such but they fight each other. They don't really realise what they are doing and they are ruled by their emotions. A newborns temper tantrum is a very dangerous thing.

'Maria was using the newborns to do her fighting for her, she wasn't the first to think of this and she certainly won't be the last, she was happy with me because of my gift. The ability to change the emotional climate around me was…useful. I was able to stop the newborns fighting among themselves and destroying each other.'

Jasper glance sideways at the exchange students. He could see that the spirits had taken over Ryou and Yugi. Malik was staring at him emotionlessly. 'I left nearly a hundred years later. I didn't like the fighting the constant struggle to keep a hold over the cities. I wanted out.

'And I got out. I travelled with a friend before moving away on my own. I sank into a deep depression because I could feel everything my victims felt. And then I met Alice and everything came together. She was my everything. I found her in a bar in the fifties. She was just sitting there and then she told me I was late.'

'You were!' Alice burst out; she turned to the exchange students and said softly. 'I can't tell you about my human life very well because I don't remember any of it. I did learn that I was sent to an asylum for having visions while my parents pretended I was dead. The first thing I saw when I woke was Jasper's face. I knew we were mea-!' Alice broke off with a gasp.

She stared blankly at them while Edward was doing the same thing and Bakura realised that he was seeing Alice's vision as she did. Yami frowned and looked worriedly at Bakura and Malik. Both stood stoically next to him showing no emotion. Jasper had slipped down from the couch and was holding his mate tenderly.

'Alice, my love? Talk to me. What happened?' he whispered gently to her. Alice seemed top be trying to cry but without being able to her breath came out in strangled gasps.

Edward was the one who answered. 'They are coming.' He said as if they were all meant to know who "They" were. Jasper shared a look with Rosalie and Emmett that looked worried, scared and confused at the same time. The other vampires looked just as worried and scared and Emmett had his muscled arms around Rosalie.

'Who?' the exchange students chorused together sounding more confused than worried.

'The Volturi.' Alice choked out. The reaction instantaneous; Jasper clutched the imp-like girl closer to him while Edward held Bella as if someone was going to tear her away from him. Rosalie buried her magnificent face into Emmett's shoulder, and the big vampire had started to swear profoundly and imaginatively.

'The what?' the exchange students asked again feeling left out of the loop. It was clear whatever this vulture-ry-thing did it scared the hell out of the vampires. Even the usually emotionally-distant Jasper seemed to be freaking out and kept asking 'why? Why are they coming?'

'WHO THE HELL ARE THE VULTURE-RIES?' Malik finally demanded when no one seemed to pay attention. His loud outburst seemed to shock the room. Everyone froze.

Edward however turned to Alice a spoke softly. 'Are they coming for Bella?' Alice shook her head and then Edward turned to the exchange students. 'I think we need to talk to Tanya's family.' Everyone nodded but the exchange students who were now looking seriously annoyed at being ignored.

Alice spoke in little more than a whisper but i9n the silent room everyone could hear her. 'They deserve to know, Edward. If the Volturi really are coming for them then they have the right to understand why.'

'Who's coming for us?' Yami demanded taking command. He didn't want Malik or Bakura to suddenly lose their patience and create a Shadow Game. Edward quickly explained about Aro, Marcus and Caius and what they did and why they were so dangerous.

'Huh. So, why us?' Bakura asked shrugging as if it meant nothing. 'Why are rabid thirsty vampires with a holier-than-thou attitudes and serious god-complexes after us?'

Edward blinked at him. 'god-complex?' he finally asked.

'Yeah. I mean seriously the only thing these guys really need is therapy. Do vampires have their own shrinks or do you just go to humans and make a whole lotta shit up?' Malik asked innocently if it wasn't for that smug little smirk tugging at his lips.

Edward ogled and tried to wrap his head around these weird possessed Japanese. Though if they were possessed by Egyptian spirits that are the other half of their souls would that make them half-Egyptian? **(1)**

Alice sighed before talking gently- clearly trying to diffuse the situation. 'We a plan for this. Seriously, the Volturi mustn't know about Bella or the spirits. We have to protect them.'

'We can handle ourselves.' Bakura snapped sounding insulted that he would need protecting.

'You'll need our help against the Volturi. We have a month at most.' She added coolly before stalking out of the room.

The exchange students turned to Edward. 'Is she always like this?' Yami finally asked.

'Yes.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wow! Chapter thirteen done! Please review!**

**(1): something I've always wanted to know! ******


	14. Chapter 14

**Twilight at Midnight**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**More Vampires and a Human Annoyance**

Mike Newton stalked towards Bella's house; he was finally going to have it out with Malik Ishtar. Mike had been out of the hospital for two days now, and the whole the school seemed very worried about him, and make no mistake Mike loved the attention he was getting.

Especially as everyone thought that he had stopped robbers from stealing from the outfitters store and all the girls seemed to think that he was now some great hero. But Mike knew that Ishtar, Mouto and Bakura had something to do with his amnesia and the attack and he was going to prove it!

His uncle and the other agents admitted that they had talked to the students but they only just remembered what had happened. As if they had the same amnesia as he did though it was more concentrated- wiping only one memory rather than all of them. Mike jabbed at the doorbell and waited for someone to answer while he planned what he was going to say.

Chief Swan answered the door looking blearily at Mike, 'oh hey there, son. What can I do for you?' he asked, snapping awake in an instant. This threw Mike off his game as he was expecting the Chief to be at work and Bella answering the door.

'Ah…I-I was l-l-looking for B-Bella, sir.' Mike managed to stutter out as the chief continued to stare down at him. It wasn't that the chief was trying to be scary but it sure was working on Mike, then again Mike tried to reason with himself, he had only just got out of the hospital two days ago.

'Sorry son.' Chief Swan muttered not moving out of the doorway. 'She and Malik went to see the Cullen's. It's nice that the Cullen kids have made such good friends with the exchange students. At first I wasn't so sure you see, seeing how they looked and dressed but those three are excellent young men.'

Mike wanted to snort and tell the chief the truth. Those three wonderful excellent young men were complete psychos and had attacked him and somehow they had taken away all his memories until his uncle had walked through the hospital door. His uncle had told him to find the exchange students and then contact him and the other two agents immediately after.

'Oh…right. Thank you, sir.' Mike said trying to look innocent. Chief Swan didn't seem to notice that Mike looked more devious than innocent. Instead his just ruffled the teen's hair and shut the door on his face.

Mike whipped out his mobile phone and pressed speed dial. 'Hey, Uncle Harry? It's me…yes I know where they are…at the Cullens house…right okay. Bye.' Mike quickly hung up and walked away whistling. The Cullen's were finally going to get what they deserved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice's eyebrows puckered when their future suddenly disappeared, it wasn't that it had shocked her or she wasn't worried. In fact she had completely forgotten about the werewolves and their treaty when she got the last vision of the Volturi. And seeing as she was searching the immediate future it meant the wolves were coming soon.

She groaned and said clearly, 'the Wolves are coming now. They'll be here in about ten minutes.' She glanced around the room; Edward had taken Bella up to his room in hopes of getting her to sleep some but when the future had gone they were now coming down.

The only change in exchange students' expression was Yami rising as single eyebrow. The "spirits" were the ones in control as in the words of the tomb robber Bakura, 'if some hopped up rat faced bastards think they can mess with our Lights without us doing anything to stop it they're just plain stupid. We will not let anything harm our Other Halves.'

Carlisle sighed, it was a deep heavy suffering sound; Alice had phoned him and Esme after she had the vision of the Volturi and had told them to come home as soon as possible. They then had the exchange students explain again what they were and about the Millennium Items and Carlisle and Esme explained about their pasts.

He turned to the exchange students and explained quickly. 'There are werewolves, they hate vampires, we have a treaty because our family don't hunt or harm humans and now they are coming to talk with us because they think we have something to do with the attack on Mike Newton.'

'Oh.' Was all Yami had to say as Bakura and Malik suddenly fell about laughing very hard it was as if they had just heard the funniest joke ever told. They stopped just as suddenly when Yami completed his sentence. 'Then we will explain to them that we are responsible for his condition.'

'WHAT!' Malik and Bakura roared as one. Malik started talking very fast between clenched teeth while his white haired friend seethed silently. 'That ignorant little idiot had it coming and you know it Pharaoh! He told the FBI all about us and we needed to find out how much he told them.'

'That is true. But remember that the Cullen's had nothing to do with it. It would be dishonourable to allow them to take the blame for our doing.' Yami countered, his voice rang with authority.

Bakura snapped out of his small cold bout of anger to snarl at the tri-haired Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, 'and you know all about honour, don't you oh mighty one.' His voice was cold and unforgiving. Yami glanced at him with red eyes filled with sympathy but didn't say anything.

The uncomfortable and tense silence ended when the there was a loud knock on the door. Carlisle opened it and held a whispered conversation with whoever was outside. Finally he gestured for everyone to follow him and everyone but Alice filed out of the house.

The visitor turned out to be a tall young man who Carlisle introduced as Sam. His copper toned skin reflected the same glow as Malik's against the alabaster white of the vampires and Bakura and the peach colour of Yami's.

The man stopped just beside a river before turning to Carlisle, Bakura, Malik and Yami knew that five wolves hide just beyond the tree-line in case anything was to go south. Sam spoke in a calm voice but it held contempt and anger under the surface. 'What happened to the Newton boy?' he demanded.

'The Cullen's had nothing to do with the boy's unfortunate adventure.' Yami said, his own voice was calm and collected but in the ring of power lay just underneath and Sam actually took two steps away from him without thinking. 'If you allow us time to explain you will understand.' Yami concluded.

'Explain then.' Sam snapped he hated to appear weak in front of these leeches and these three; he wasn't sure what they were. They didn't smell like vampires but they didn't smell human either. In fact they didn't smell at all.

Bakura was the next to do the talking, he didn't bother to conceal the anger or distrust he felt at the werewolf. 'We- me, Yami and Malik- have an ancient power called the Shadows. Many people want to use this power- people who don't understand it or have the energy or talent to wield it.'

Malik spoke next, his voice was the same as Bakura's but it had a slight false politeness to it. As if he was making fun of Sam. 'Newton called the FBI on us when he realised that we could have this power. We had to find out just how much he knew about us.' He said the last part as if it was nothing big.

'So you put him in a coma for three days?' Sam demanded, his voice was openly hostile now.

'Yes.' The three exchange students together. Even Yami didn't seem that concerned about Sam's furious voice but he finished the sentence, 'the coma did not harm him. It was only to make sure he forgot what he knew about us and the Shadows.'

'He lost all of his memories! He didn't even remember his own name!' Sam snarled. He was shaking so badly it was like he was vibrating.

'We had nothing to do with that. It was from shock rather than our power.' Bakura shrugged. 'You can't blame us if the boy has a pathetically weak and fragile mind.' He added sounding as if he didn't care-which he didn't in the slightest.

'How do we know you will not use this gift against the humans in this town or our families?' Sam hissed.

Yami spoke flatly. 'If we wanted to harm Forks or _anyone_ in it we would have done so already. We have no quarrel with you or the inhabitants so we have no reason to harm you.' He stressed the word "anyone" as he had not missed the use of "humans" from Sam and he didn't like that the wolf cared nothing for the vampires.

Malik's smirk was about the same temperature as the Arctic Circle and his voice was brittle and freezing as ice. 'And even if we did, what do you think you could do to stop us? Know this; you protect your secret and your families and friends. We protect ours. The lost of one insignificant worm of a child's memories is a low price to pay to keep the world safe.'

Malik, Yami and Bakura didn't give them time to respond before turning on their heels and striding away, each looking every inch of royalty, (even Bakura but everyone was smart enough not to say it to his face.) and they left Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Sam there to talk it out among themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the exchange students returned, Alice was talking very quickly down the phone so her lips were a mere fluttering movement and her voice was a constant hum. They caught some words and phrases such as "find out" and "help" but they weren't very interested in it.

She hung up shortly after and turned to the exchange students that were now sitting on the floor by the loveseat and talking to themselves in a language she recognised as Ancient Egyptian. Sadly she could not speak it and so she didn't know what they were saying.

She didn't have long to wait until the rest of her family filed through the door, looking tired but Carlisle was smiling slightly although there was a small sign of strain in his golden butterscotch eyes. 'What is it? What happened?' Alice demanded. She hated not being able to see the future and know what was coming.

'The wolves have agreed that we are not responsible for what happened to Mike Newton but they no longer want the exchange students on the reservation. Did you manage to talk to Tanya and her family?' Carlisle asked sounding tired.

'Yes. They are coming down in a couple of hours. Have you told the pack?' Alice whispered, for the first time since they had met her, the exchange students heard Alice Cullen sound scared. It was a rather unsettling tone coming from someone who could see the future.

'I mentioned that some more of our kind may be coming. I explained that Tanya and her family were also vegetarians but Sam still didn't want them anywhere near the border and they wanted us to keep an eye on them. Any slips and we are held responsible.' Edward muttered looking as tired as Carlisle.

'Who are Tanya and her family?' Yami asked from where he was sitting with his back leaning against the settee. Bakura and Malik sat opposite him, both looking cautious and defensive about this new player in a dangerous game.

In Ancient Egyptian they had been discussing that too many people knew about them now. They needed to do damage control; Bakura and a reluctant Ryou agreed that they needed the werewolves to forget, Malik wanted to confront the Volturi and stop them in their tracks and Yugi and Yami both agreed that they needed to resolve things fast.

Carlisle turned and explained to them about their "cousins" Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen and Carmen's mate Eleazar. The three Millennium Item Holders grudgingly agreed to allow Carlisle to tell them about the Items and the spirits if they were there to truly help them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike Newton went home after going to Bella's house. He had wanted to go straight to the Cullen's but his uncle had convinced him that his work was done and that he needed to allow the FBI do their work now. He was a national hero; his uncle had told him so.

So instead he wandered off towards Jessica's house. Maybe she'd be up for a date to the movies or something. It was a pity Bella was so stubborn, but when the Cullen's move away again maybe she'll come round and see that she loved him as much as he loved her. He knew it, she was just playing hard to get.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Special Agents Newton, Tomes and Samuels walked slowly up the road that led to the Cullens house. It was further than they expected and even Newton was huffing and out of breath when they finally got to the point where they could actually see the house.

It looked normal enough, in the growing dark there were several lights on and they could see a few figures moving around and casting silhouettes against curtains the colour of freshly fallen snow, but they couldn't make any of them out enough to see who they could be.

They had agreed before coming here that they would knock on the door and tell the exchange students that they just wanted some follow-up questions but it would have been much easier if they still had the tape recorders with the last interview on them. But somehow they lost it all.

The three agents walked briskly up to the front door after they took a few minutes to catch their breath as they didn't want the Cullens to see three top FBI agents out of breathe as if they had just run a marathon. It wouldn't look good for their image. Newton knocked on the door in his best business-like way and waited it to open.

Carlisle swung the door open to see the three agents standing there, their expressions ranged from emotionless to cold to weary. He raised a single gold eyebrow before asking; 'can I help you?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Chapter fourteen out! Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: IMPORTANT MESSAGE! **_

_**Okay I hate to moan and sound really ungrateful or anything but I checked my story stats and it showed me that nearly 50 people have this story on their story alerts yet only ONE person reviewed last chapter! Thank you Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder!**_

_**I understand some of you may not have had time to write a proper long review but it doesn't take that long just to type "nice story update" does it? Please review people because reviews make me type faster and therefore chapters get out earlier and all that. **_

_**If I stop getting reviews how do I know whether or not people like my stories and why would I bother finishing them if I think no one likes them? Review people please! **_

_**Anyway on with the story! **_

_**Twilight at Midnight **_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**Words of Warning**_

'Are you Dr. Carlisle Cullen?' Samuels demanded his voice cold. Carlisle's eyebrow got higher up his forehead.

'I am. How can I help you?' he asked again.

The three agents all flipped their badges for the doctor to see and his second eyebrow joined the lifted one. A look of confusion also passed over his perfect features. 'My name is Special Agent Harold Newton; this is Special Agents Tomes and Samuels. We need to come in sir and ask a few questions.'

'Of course.' Carlisle said softly as he moved aside to let them in.

The FBI Agents stalked into the wide and beautifully open space of the Cullens living room. When Carlisle let them in he sent a silent mental warning to Edward who quickly told the other vampires to act human. The Millennium Item Bearers were quick on the uptake and now they were spread around the room trying to look inconspicuous.

Edward was playing his piano with Bella next to him listening to her lullaby. Alice had grabbed a chessboard and was now playing Rosalie who was also losing badly, Emmett and Jasper had turned the TV on and it was in the middle of a baseball game and they were watching it with false intensity and Esme had hurried into the kitchen to prepare a family meal as that is what humans do at this time of day.

Yami and Malik were sprawled on the floor and pretending to play Duel Monsters on an old fashioned Duel Mat with Bakura keeping life points. No one else could see them but Yugi and Ryou were watching the door and the FBI Agents as well as Yugi giving hints to Yami and Ryou feeling sorry for Malik has helping him.

The three agents took in the apparent normalness of the family. The bronze-haired kid looked like a smitten boyfriend showing off his piano skills for his equally smitten girlfriend. The tiny black-haired girl looked like she was whopping her sister's ass in chess and the huge football-player type looked like he and his tall blonde brother were betting and disagreeing on the baseball game on the flat screen television.

The three exchange students were playing their favoured card game and were throwing out insults to one another in Japanese. Tomes frowned and looked bitterly disappointed. Then the delicious smell of Spaghetti Bolognese came from the kitchen. Esme came through the large archway looking beautiful and motherly.

She stopped short and looked both surprised and a little scared exactly on cue. Even the Millennium Item Holders were reluctantly impressed with her flawless acting skills. Bakura raised one eyebrow and nodded in a respectful kind of way to the mother figure of the vampires. Yami and Malik dropped dead from the shock.

They didn't really but they did stare at him with wide eyes and doing perfect impressions of goldfish. Bakura turned a razor-sharp glare in their direction and they quickly returned to their game.

'Oh, hello? Carlisle, Darling what is…?' Esme started looking even more confused while the FBI Agents desperately tried not to drool all over her. Carlisle went to her and carefully pulled her into a large hug while he smoothed her hair back.

While he was hugging her Carlisle said in a voice loud enough for the others in the room to hear but still low enough to be called a whisper, 'don't fret. Go back and make sure dinner doesn't burn my love. Let me handle everything.'

Esme nodded still looking worried as she glanced over her husband's shoulder at the three FBI Agents who were still staring at her slack jawed and glazed eyed. Ryou and Yugi were sniggered so hard even their Other Half's were finding it difficult to keep a straight face.

'What do you want, agents?' Carlisle demanded after Esme slipped back into the kitchen to stop the Spaghetti Bolognese from burning. Agent Newton snapped back at the commanding tone Carlisle used and his back went up at the thought of this civilian telling him what to do. Even though he'd take the secret to his grave he was more than a little scared of this civilian.

To hide his fear from his co-workers Newton's voice was cold and he glared at Carlisle. Who to Newton's disappointment didn't even blink let alone flinch, like most people do when they met the cold hard gaze of Harry Newton! The FBI agent raged inside his head. 'Doctor Cullen, what do you know of the Exchange Students you have been looking after for this past week?'

Carlisle was slightly surprised that they would ask these sort of questions when the people in question were sitting right next to you on the floor, only he and his family had seen the quick whiplash movement of the Exchange Student glancing at the FBI Agents and then back at their game.

Carlisle however had more tact than the FBI agents could ever claim to know about. He jerked his head in the direction of his study and said easily 'perhaps it is more prudent to discuss this away from prying ears, yes?' he didn't wait for a response before turning his back on them and stalking up the stairs to his study.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upstairs in Carlisle's study, Yugi and Ryou were already waiting tin their Ghost Forms to see and hear what Carlisle had to say about them. They already knew he had wanted them to follow them into his study as it was more polite but they wanted to know if he had something to say about them.

The three dark-suited men looked out of place in the pine wood study of the vampire doctor. The light décor clashed horribly with the off-the-rack suits and made the three men looked like badly made models for an even worse fake designer label shop.

Meanwhile the doctor looked like a real supermodel advertising built in studies or something. He moved and sat down behind his desk, Samuels and Newton continued to stand and tried their best to stare him down but failed miserably and ended up sitting down opposite him.

Tomes however stayed where he was, he was looking at the art decorating the walls with barely concealed awe. The others didn't know about he rather secret and to him embarrassing hobby of enjoying artwork. He knew that the artwork adorning these walls were original and from the looks of them very old.

Carlisle saw the youngest man's interest in his art collection and waited a beat before saying, 'my wife did them. She enjoys painting.' A half truth Carlisle thought to himself, truthfully he had done the first couple of paintings and Esme always encouraged him to paint more.

He was currently doing a painting of Edward and Bella at Edward's piano which he thought would be a nice wedding gift if Edward ever convinced Bella to marry him. Carlisle had great faith in his oldest son and great deal of belief in the love Edward shared with that delicate and sweet-natured mortal girl.

Tomes raised his eyebrows at that. The paintings looked ten times older than Doctor Carlisle Cullen did. He quickly sat down and waiting while his co-workers gave him strange stares as they had no idea Tomes was an art fan. Unseen and unheard Yugi and Ryou sniggered to one another.

Carlisle brought them all back to the topic at hand. 'What did you want to ask me?' the vampire doctor asked, his voice was cold but as smooth as honey with it. He lent back slightly in his chair, the picture of nonchalance.

Newton spoke first, 'what can you tell us about the three exchange students you are looking after?' he made his voice harsh and blazing hot with poorly concealed anger. Tomes pressed his lips together knowing that this was not the best way to approach the doctor, Samuels looked like he wanted to join in shouting at Carlisle.

Carlisle only raised an eyebrow again. The antics of these humans would have been humorous if the situation hadn't been so dire. 'My family and I are looking after only two of the students, Yugi Mouto and Ryou Bakura. Bella Swan and her father are looking after Malik Ishtar.' Carlisle told them coolly.

Samuels spoke next, through clenched teeth, Carlisle could hear them grinding against one another. 'But Ishtar spends most his time here doesn't he?'

Carlisle inclined his head towards the older FBI agent. 'He does. This is because he is friends with Yugi and Ryou, and they have become quite good friends with my children and young Bella.' Carlisle hesitated for one moment before continuing, 'I am sorry, sirs. But I fail to see how my looking after these exchange students while they are in America has anything the FBI would bother it self in.'

Tomes spoke next before Newton and Samuels could start a screaming match with the young doctor and have them thrown out of the house before they got what they came for. 'We are just curious about them is all. Nothing to worry about, just tell us what you know of the relationship towards one another.'

Carlisle wasn't fooled for a second. 'I see. Well the three of them appear to very close friends. Almost like brothers one could say. They look out for one another. That's all I can really say.' Carlisle said shrugging. He hadn't given anything nobody didn't already know away.

Samuels was grinding his teeth again and Newton was turning a funny purple colour. Finally Newton bit out 'and what of the Millennium Items? Did they ever mention the Millennium Items? Anything at all?' he asked, his voice was too eager to be casual now and Carlisle frowned disapprovingly at him before pasting a confused look on his face.

'The what? Millennium Items? What are they, some rock band?' Carlisle asked innocently. He lent forward on his desk as if he was truly interested and confused about this term they had used. Samuels, Tomes and Newton all fell for it and they were doing some quick thinking.

Finally Samuels spoke, 'the Millennium Items are a Japanese gang, very powerful, very violent. They are all thieves and liars and some have killed other people. We believe these three exchange students may have connections to them.' Their lie was flimsy at best but Carlisle knew he had to play along.

He made his features shift from confused to a little scared. 'Really? But they seemed like perfect young men to me, they are polite, normal apart from their hair and they seemed like generally good people. You must have made a mistake.' Carlisle told them, knowing this was how a human would act to the news.

Tomes was next, trying to soothe the apparently aggrieved doctor. 'I know this is hard for sir, but we are telling you the truth and anything you can tell us about these students will help us bring these criminals down.'

Carlisle noted that the youngest FBI agent was in fact probably the smartest one as he seemed to realise that his co-workers had gone too far trying to get information out of him. Carlisle spoke, making his voice crack ever so lightly, 'I don't really know what I can tell you other than what I've already had. Please, I must ask you to leave now.'

Without any other choice the three FBI agents wondered down the stairs and were about to go out the door when Samuels whipped out his gun and pointed it at Yugi, or rather Yami who was pretending to be Yugi. No one but the Millennium Item Holders saw the Lights float out of the ceiling and into their respective bodies.

Yami blended with Yugi and Bakura quickly shut the door of his Light's Soul room to keep Ryou safe during the confrontation. They knew something like this would have had to have happened sooner or later. Alice gave a short gasp and clutched Jasper, Edward was also looking worried at her.

'It's just like my vision.' She whispered so quickly and so softly only the vampires could hear her. Edward whipped his head vampire speed to Bella and back again now looking terrified. Alice was quick to stop him acting rashly. _**Don't move! If you try and get her out of here they'll start shooting then what do you think will happen! Stay where you are Edward! **_ She all but screamed at her older brother.

'You will give us the Millennium Items and tell us how to work them.' Samuels demanded, releasing the safety on his 9mm standard issue semiautomatic handgun. Yami raised an eyebrow before glancing at the gun in Samuels's hand. 'I won't ask again, give us the Millennium Items and tell us how to use and we won't hurt you.'

'Lower your gun and we will not harm you.' Yami told them, his voice echoing the great deep royalty he had before his death. Samuels's mouth went slack and Tomes' eyes darted fearfully from Samuels to Newton to Carlisle who was standing at the foot of the stairs with an emotionless face.

'You are in no position to threaten us! Give us the Millennium Items, the Puzzle first. Lift it off of your head slowly!' Newton demanded, taking out his own standard issue handgun and pointed it at "Ryou" when Bakura went to move next to Yami.

'You are fools and idiots! You are the embodiment of human stupidity!' Malik snapped coming to stand on Yami's other side. Edward could see the stage being set and players moving in the right direction, like a giant chess board of fate and destiny. Alice's vision was being played and they were all spectators to it.

Yami threw out an arm and a thick wave of black and dark purple smoke seemed to flow towards the FBI Agents as if on command, "you have trespassed on our souls. For this crime you must pay the price!" The upside down pyramid that Yami wore was shining brightly in the gloom.

Bakura smiled sinisterly as more of that black and violet haze flowed in from behind him. His overly sharp canines peeking out over his lip as his smile widened. "Foolish mortals! Did you think you could challenge us and win? You are about to learn…that the Shadows are not to be threatened."

His voice was confident and cold. He held nothing of the shy boy Ryou was and the FBI agents skidded back a step though both Newton and Samuels managed to keep their guns steady. Tomes whipped his own sidearm out at this new threat. The necklace that Bakura wore glowed bright gold in the darkness.

Malik was standing on the other side of Yami, he threw out an arm and more of that dark shadowy black and purple smoke poured out around them, but instead of being scared the exchange students seemed to be basking it the sinister fog. Clutched in Malik's hand was a short golden staff, a round head with two strange wings poking out on either side of the head, the rod was glowing lightly.

"We are the Guardians and wielders of the Shadows, we judge the unjust and we punish those who must be punished. You have committed a sin against the Gods and for this you must play…A Shadow Game!" It was more of an incantation than talking, Yami and Bakura joined in calling out the last part and the Cullen's entire living room started to disappear into the shadows.

The gunshot pierced the silence and the purple and black cloud. A short while later it was accompanied by gasp and a terrified cry wrench from Edward's lips. '_BELLA_!' the Shadows contracted and finally disappeared, lying in a growing pool of blood was Bella Swan, the bullet had pierced her stomach and now she was being cradled gently by her boyfriend as she bled to death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: short chapter I know but I wanted it to have a really shocking cliff-hanger and this is where I'm going to leave it. Review, review, review, review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: thank you all for the reviews and I'm sorry that I sort of ranted in the last chapter, it's just when people put me on story alert or story favourites without reviewing it ticks me off big time. This has become my biggest and longest story yet. Wow. **

_**Twilight at Midnight **_

_**Chapter Sixteen **_

_**Changes and Choices**_

As soon as the exchange students saw what had happened to Bella three things happened, the Shadows seemed to be out of control and flowed over the federal agents choking them in the thick fog and the others in the room could hear their frightened sobs. The other things were Carlisle running to Bella's side in a flash and Jasper leapt towards Bella in blood hazed instinct.

Malik grabbed the Millennium Rod and pointed it at Jasper, he wasn't sure if he could use the Items on vampires but when he channelled all his will into the Item and shouted "STOP!" out loud, Jasper froze. The blonde vampire didn't even blink. Emmett who had started to dive to stop Jasper himself crashed into his brother with a sound that was like boulders crashing together.

Carlisle was trying to stop the bleeding but it was a gut shot. He knew the odds of surviving gut shots were even more unlikely that chest wounds. Edward gently laid the girl down, his alabaster hands were stained red as he kept pressure on the bullet wound. "You're going to be okay, you're going to be okay" he chanted it again and again, trying to convince him self as well as Bella.

"Carlisle? Can't you do something? Anything?" Edward begged with a broken voice. The golden haired vampire father studied his oldest son soberly. His eyes spoke volumes and Edward was shaking his head before he could speak. "No! No, no, no, no! I can't, Carlisle!" Edward whispered.

Carlisle gently pushed Edward away. "It's okay I'll do it, just keep your hands on her wound okay? Good, son." Carlisle told him, Bella was drifting in and out of consciousness now. She felt the stinging of something biting both sides of her neck, then her wrists and ankles, and the inside of her elbows.

Then Edward's fingers groped at her neck, "she's dead." He whispered, his voice catching on broken sobs and making the words come out distorted and dripping with terror and pure anguish. The room plunged into a deathly quiet at his statement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was…floating…somewhere. She couldn't move but she wasn't scared, for some reason she knew she had nothing to fear. She felt…safe. It was nice, here. Just floating, floating, she felt warm and fuzzy. She wanted to stay her for ever. She never wanted to go back there…wherever there was.

_Can't you think of just one reason to return? _ The Voice whispered back.

_Just one reason, one reason why you __shouldn't__ be here. _ The Voice whispered, cajoling, this time the air tickled her right ear, and even as she turned the space was empty just as she expected.

_**I want to stay here**_. Bella whispered to the Voice. She wasn't sure how the Voice could hear her but she got answers. She continued to float in the grey expanse as she waited for the Voice to return. She almost gave up when the Voice responded.

_Why? _The Voice sounded surprised and little bit disappointed. Like this was the wrong answer to an easy question in a pop-quiz and the Voice was the kind and patient teacher.

_**It's…nice here. I don't have to be afraid here. **_ Bella answered the best she could. She wondered who the Voice could be. Maybe she was dead and the Voice was God and He was deciding on whether she belonged in Heaven or Hell?

_I'm not God._ The Voice sounded like it was laughing, a cheerful and carefree laugh that belonged to the very young._ And I'm not deciding anything. Only __you__ can do that. I can only tell you what is. And you're meant to be somewhere else. _

_**Where is that? **_ Bella demanded. She had enough with these guessing games, she just wanted to float and float and float here. Where it was peaceful and her life wasn't filled with worries.

Worrying that Charlie would find out Edward's not human, worrying the rest of Forks would find out Edward's not human and always worrying that the wolves would attack the vampires and she'd lose both Edward and Jacob. She was forever worrying, she was tired of worrying.

_I don't know. And you're always worrying because you care. You remind me of my brother. He used to worry a lot too. _The Voice seemed to sigh sadly. Bella felt the strange need to hug the little girl.

'_**Used to' is your brother dead? **_Bella tried to ask tactfully but she soon grew afraid the Voice wouldn't find it very tactful and take offence. _**I'm sorry; I should keep my mouth shut. **_

_It's okay. No my brother isn't the one who is dead. _The Voice whispered back, she sounded sad.

Bella panicked. _**Am I dead? Oh no! Charlie's going to freak! Edward! **_She gasped in her panic. How could she leave Edward and Charlie behind like that? How could she be so cruelly selfish and horrible?

_You're not dead or horrible. And everyone deserves to be a bit selfish now and then. Have you found a reason yet? _The Voice told her. It seemed to sigh sadly.

_**A Reason? **_

_For going back, I told you, you're meant to be somewhere else. _

_**Back where? Where am I supposed to be? **_

_Not here. Maybe you need a clue? _The Voice sounded like it was laughing at her.

_**Fine, give me a stinking clue. **_

_That's not very nice. You're supposed to be grateful, but seeing as you're new here I look past it. Here's your clue: What's the most important thing in life? _

_**Huh? What does that mean? And I'm allowed to be grouchy-I'm dead!**_

_I've told you! You're not dead. And as for your clue, it's very simple. In life what is the most important thing there is? What is it everyone looks for, some even without knowing? _The Voice sounded smug, like she knew the answer to a question everyone was burning to know but she wasn't telling anyone yet.

_**Love. To be loved by someone unconditionally. **_

_What's __your__ most important thing, Bella?_

_**Edward. **_She didn't need to think twice about it.

_Then that is where you're meant to be. _

_**Wait! Who are you? What's your name? **_

_My name is not important. I died in a car crash with my mother when I was six. I had a brother who loved me and I knew he would do anything for me but I didn't know he was the answer to __my__ question I'm stuck here. Now I make sure those get where they're supposed to be. __**(1)**_

_**Why didn't you go back when you discovered your answer then? **_

_It was too late. I'd already been dead for years when I learnt my answer. I still check up on my brother now and again. He had suffered but he had friends that care so I know he also has happiness. You should go, Bella. _

_**Are all the questions different then? **_

_Oh, yes. If they were all the same, then no one will learn anything, will they? You have to go now. Bye, Bella! _

Bella felt like she'd just been dropped from a high building, the air was rushing around her as she slammed back into her body. She fluttered her eyes open and saw she was in one of the many rooms she'd never been in the Cullen house. She could see Carlisle who was reading a book, in the corner; on her other side was Edward.

He sat frozen in the room, his back was too the wall and his face was pinched and twisted in agony. She couldn't help taking a deep breath in at the sight of him. He was beautiful, her eyes must have grown stronger sometime she was asleep because she didn't remember him being this perfect before.

Both the men in the room reacted when she breathed. Edward's head snapped up his head up, his black eyes filled with hope beyond hope. When he saw Bella, sitting up in the bed of one of their spare rooms, looking stunningly beautiful he smiled. She smiled back and Carlisle approached her.

"How are you?" he asked lightly. He could see the blood red eyes of a freshly made vampire and he felt relieved that he got to her in time; she was going to be okay. "Take it easy, Bella. You got shot. There wasn't anything I could do to save you so we had to change you." He explained to her gently.

She turned however at Edward, her new eyes drinking in every plane of his face, it was as if she'd been starved for days and Edward was the only food left she could devour. Edward was looking back at her just as hungrily. "How long was I out?" she asked looking nervous now.

"Just over three days. We were starting to get worried that you had lost too much blood and wouldn't change." Carlisle told her gently. She nodded lightly and then looked frightened.

"Charlie? Renee? Phil?" she asked of her parents and step father. Carlisle put a stone hard hand on her shoulder to keep her from worrying and losing control of her emotions. Some time she was out, Alice had taken the opportunity to put her in a soft chiffon dress the colour of snow, it blended beautifully with her new complexion and gave the effect that she had wings.

"We told them that you were in a car crash on your way out and hit a tree. We said that Malik was staying here to sleep over with his friends and you were leaving. The official story is a buck ran out in front of you, you swerved to miss it and hit a tree and died instantly." Edward spoke.

"Oh. Have I been buried then?" she asked looking down at herself as if expecting to be covered in mud.

"No. we told Charlie that it had to be a closed casket. We're holding the funeral and wake in three weeks time. Esme has claimed that we'll put you in the casket as we consider you family and it's the least we can do." Carlisle told her looking sincerely sorry.

Bella knew he hated taking away someone's life like his had and she knew he felt guilty that he had done the same to her. It hurt that her parents thought she was dead but she had Edward. She remembered Emmett once telling her: 'hell's not too bad if you get to keep an angel with you.'**(2)**

"Edward, we should take her hunting now. Both of you must extremely thirsty to the point of being a real danger." Carlisle told them, his voice breaking through Bella's daydream.

He nodded towards the window and Edward leapt gracefully from it, landing on his toes outside. Carlisle followed just as gracefully and Bella hovered at the window unsure.

"It's okay! I'll catch you if you want." Edward told her. Bella leapt, she was just as graceful, maybe somehow more so. She landed between Edward and Carlisle, the doctor looked impressed and Edward stared at her in awe. He couldn't believe that Bella was so beautiful and perfect. And his.

"Come, we must hunt. Edward why don't you show her how to and I'll meet up with you in one hour?" Carlisle suggested, correctly assuming that Bella and Edward needed and wanted time alone with one another.

The two teens nodded to him and took off running, north. They were clearly racing one another. Carlisle chuckled as he went east and running just as fast as his children. Well maybe not Edward, no one was as fast as Edward, yet.

He couldn't wait to see what happens next. Especially with the exchange students, he had called

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Anyone who guesses who the Voice is gets a cookie. Okay it's a virtual cookie but a cookie is a cookie! Please review!**

**And yes that line was taken from one of the outtakes in Twilight!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for all the reviews! Virtual Cookies for everyone who guessed that the Voice in the previous chapter was Ryou's sister Aname! I'm not sure if Aname was Ryou's younger sister or his twin but for my story she's his younger sister, okay? On with the story! Remember this story is set between Twilight and New Moon, so Edward hasn't left and Laurent isn't dead. **

_**Twilight at Midnight**_

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_**Time to Meet Tanya**_

Bella felt very full and sloshy when she went back to the Cullen house, they had to take her around the back so that no one saw her as she was meant to be dead. When returning to the house, they saw Jasper talking quietly to Malik and Bakura and Yami. Alice was reclining on the sofa near them and Emmett and Rosalie were at Edward's piano, messing around with different chords.

Now she was a vampire she too could see the difference between the Yamis and the Hosts. She could also hear what they were saying even though she was on the other side of the room and they were talking in low voices. "…are you sure they can be trusted?" Yami was saying, his face and eyes were cool and aloof.

"Carlisle trusts her and her family." Jasper said calmly, it was clear that Malik had released Jasper from the Mind Control and it didn't look like Jasper held any resentment towards the Egyptian for it.

"He's grateful, actually." Edward hissed softly in her ear. Bella turned and frowned at him.

"So you can read my mind now? And why would Jasper be grateful if Malik was controlling him?" she asked looking confused. Edward smiled a dazzling and beautiful smile and Bella relaxed even as her mate shook his head now looking almost disappointed.

"No, my love. But I can still read your face like an open book. Jasper is grateful because Malik stopped him from harming you. Jasper sees you as a little sister you know and he would never be able to forgive himself if he hurt you. Plus I would have ripped him to shreds." Edward told her, grinning a bit at the last part.

Jasper heard him and turned to smile at them; Bella couldn't stop her mouth from falling open. Jasper was covered in scars she obviously hadn't able see with her weak human eyes. He had two just above his right eyebrow which was cocked at her face. He had more that stapled across and down both sides of his neck and trailed under his ivory sweater.

Jasper seemed to understand her staring and gave her a kind gentle smile before he waved her and Edward over to him. "Hey! Nice to see you up and about again, Bella." Jasper said with a grin, he seemed to have grown closer to the exchange students and they seemed to be closer to him as well.

"We're waiting for the vampire called Tanya and her family to turn up." Yami told them his voice filled with cynicism, "I still do not know whether to trust this Tanya." he added doubtfully.

Bakura hissed like a snake when he heard Yami, "of course we do not trust them. They must give us a reason to trust them, just like these vampires have. And just like the FBI morons didn't do."

At the reference of the FBI agents Bella frowned and looked around as if to expect them to pop out of thin air. Jasper and Edward noticed her frown but before they could ask what was bothering her Malik spoke for them. "Oh, our _wonderful_ friends from the FBI aren't here anymore." he told her darkly.

At this Edward's face closed up and Jasper frowned deeply, Yami and Bakura gave each other knowing grins that looked rather sinister. Bella just looked confused. "Oh. What did you tell them about me? Do they think they killed me? Because if they did it would be a little hard to explain when everyone else thinks I died in a car crash."

"They won't interfere." Yami said confidently. He offered a kind smile before taking out his deck and started shuffling it expertly three times before flipping a card that 'felt' right to him. It was a calming technique that all the Millennium Item Bearers, as well as Kaiba used when they needed to think.

Only Malik and Bakura knew that Pharaoh only did this when he was extremely nervous or agitated, normally he was the best out all of them at keeping his emotions in control. Malik looked at Bakura significantly and they both watched their best friends. Edward, Jasper and Bella didn't know about it but they watched none the less.

Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle, flip. Dark Magician.

Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle, flip. Dark Magician Girl.

Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle, flip. King's Knight.

Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle, flip. Jack's Knight.

Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle, flip. Queen's Knight.

Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle, flip. Winged-Dragon of Ra.

Yami stopped shuffling and studied the God Card. It was the one he won off of Malik's Darker Self. Where he freed Malik from the Shadows and the Egyptian had become a permanent fixture in their little gang. Where he had given back the Necklace to Isis and he finally realised he may learn of his past yet.

Yami said nothing as he slipped the six cards back into his deck. Then the three vampires' heads shot up and they looked towards the door. "Tanya's here." Jasper said before the sound of a car pulling up outside the house came floated through the air.

"They are friends. They're also fair and kind, they'll listen to your story and they won't judge you." Edward tried to convince the three students. He wondered idly if they'd retain the Yamis and the powers the Items gave them if they were changed into vampires.

Now that he had met these strange people, and he never thought he'd meet anyone stranger than himself he found himself wondering maybe he didn't have such a bad deal after all. These guys had people living inside their heads and they seemed to genuinely like them. Well maybe Bakura it was more putting up with Ryou due to him needing the body.

Rosalie opened the door and she murmured softly to the vampires that had just arrived. Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar and their newest coven member Laurent all followed her looking nervous and kept glancing back where Carlisle was standing by the stairs. It was clear from the moment Tanya opened her mouth that she was in essence the leader.

"Really, Rosalie, what is happening? Carlisle only mentioned you needed our help and we were the only ones you could trust enough." She sounded annoyed but she sent a confused glance at Edward and Bella. Obviously she liked Edward and now Edward is taken and no one told her. Poor thing, Bakura thought snidely.

Edward was quick to wrap an arm around Bella who looked just as confused as Tanya. "Hello. Tanya. Meet Bella- my mate. Bella, this is Tanya and her family. They pretend they're cousins of Carlisle or Rosalie or Jasper when they visit. They also feed on animal blood."

Bella nodded shyly, if she was still human her cheeks would have been stained red. Tanya smiled back but there was still confusion and worry in her golden eyes as she searched everyone's faces. Her gaze lingered on the exchange students who stared back at her unabashedly.

"And who do these new faces belong to?" she asked lightly as she continued to stare at Yami with only a small smile on her face but there was something in her eyes that spoke volumes. Bakura snorted and Malik frowned at her.

Tanya was attracted to Yami and the Pharaoh himself looked scared stiff. Or maybe it was because Yugi was sniggering in his Ghost Form from behind Tanya doing bunny ears on her. Who knew the Light of the Pharaoh could be such a laugh? Bakura mused aloud to Ryou, who just chuckled.

The Yamis quickly slipped away and allowed their Lights to have control; the only vampire who noticed the subtle changes was Jasper, who had spent much of the three days Bella was changing with the Yamis and their Lights. Jasper couldn't help but feel a sort of kinship with Malik who had explained in greater depth to Jasper about his own Darkness and jasper could quickly compare it to the thirst he felt when he was near humans.

Well some humans, the three exchange students didn't bother him at all, he couldn't smell them so he didn't feel the burning at the back of his throat but when Ryou or Yugi blushed he felt a sort of twinge there, like a low level thirst. He was surprised that it never grew any more than that and it was easily suppressed and controlled.

Tanya was still staring at the tall lanky youth in front of her, his hair was star-shaped and dyed several colours with blonde bangs falling into beautiful ruby red- no wait, they're purple now, beautiful orbs the same shade of amethyst. His friends were snickering and her sisters were desperately trying to hide their own snorts.

Tanya ignores them while the three new people in the Cullen's living room quickly give names to go with the faces. The really handsome star-shaped hairdo one called himself Yugi Mouto; the white haired timid one says his name is Ryou Bakura. And the Egyptian looking one is named Malik Ishtar.

"Very well, we have your names but what are you? Why are you here? And why the HELL can't I get a read off you?" Eleazar demanded looking annoyed. Tanya shot him a surprised look and Carmen leaned forward and stared at the exchange students with unconcealed wonder. Bella and the exchange students just looked confused.

"Read?" Ryou finally said sounding as confused as he looked, Malik's hard lavender eyes were fixed untrustingly on Eleazar and Yami had quickly exchanged places with Yugi to keep his Light safe. Irina slipped up to Laurent and snuggled into his chest, a little smile playing at her lips.

"Uh…like me, Jasper and Alice, Eleazar has a special power, an ability. He can sense what power a vampire has or a human will have as a vampire. He can read whether they are offensive, defensive or others like Alice's and mine. Maybe the Items are the reason he can't read you?" Edward explained and then went into deep thought at his own question.

Now the Denali coven looked interested and a little confused. Kate however raised a pale eyebrow before talking, "perhaps my power is also ineffective?" this remark was met with angry hisses from Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and snarls from both Esme and Carlisle.

Yami glanced at Bakura- who at the first sign of danger had roughly shoved his Host into Ryou's Soul Room- and Malik, Bella was looking nervously from Edward to Kate to the exchange students in blinding speed while she worried her bottom lip. Even Tanya and Irina looked nervously at their sister.

"I meant no offence; I was just wondering aloud, that's all." Kate was quick to pacify the angry horde of Cullen vampires. Edward gave a sharp nod that her thoughts were innocent and her mouth had run out on her. Bella and the others still looked confused. Kate seeing this quickly explained as Malik was looking rather murderous at being kept in the dark.

"I have a gift, like Edward and Alice and Jasper. I can run a sort of current over my skin; if you touch me when this is happening then it'll be like you just got electrocuted. I was just wondering seeing as you are immune to Eleazar's and Edward's gifts, maybe you're immune to mine."

"I never said I couldn't hear their thoughts." Edward said looking annoyed. Kate smirked at him and Eleazar shook his head unbelievingly at the bronze haired teenage vampire.

"Edward it's obvious you don't know what they're thinking. You keep frowning at them. And I can't get a read off your mate either. Does she have a power?" Eleazar frowned lightly at Bella who looked uncomfortable and nervous. If she had still been human her cheeks would have been stained the colour of ripe tomatoes.

"No, I can't. But I've never been able to, even when she was human." Edward said slowly, as if he was contemplating every word he said. The faces of the Denali coven ranged from disbelief on Tanya's to interest on Laurent's.

"Interesting, I wonder, does it work on Alice and Jasper's gifts?" Eleazar murmured as he began to pace, at a speed that was hard for everyone but the vampires to follow. Yami soon gave up and went back to shuffling his deck. Bakura started to do the same but Malik kept his lavender eyes on these newcomers.

"Uh, no. It only works on some things like Edward's gift and Aro's and Jane can't hurt me either." Bella whispered although everyone could hear her clearly. Yami didn't look up from his cards but Malik knew he was listening; Bakura had looked up and had raised a sceptical eyebrow at the girl.

"Only mental, but strong. Interesting, very interesting." Eleazar repeated giving the girl an almost respectable look mixed with awe. "And these ones? What are they?" he asked snapping away from Bella and waving a hand towards the Japanese exchange students.

"We are what we are." Bakura said cryptically, on the outside he looked calm even a little cocky but inside he was seething. Who the hell did this vampire think he was? Did he think he could just demand that they spill all their secrets to him? Idiot! He shall know what they deem he worthy to know!

"Which is?" Laurent asked lightly raising both eyebrows at this strange boy. The boy's maroon eyes and snow-white skin could say he was a vampire but he didn't smell and there was something about him that reeked of power, something dark, and something to be weary of.

"None of your concern." This time the one with three different hair colours spoke, his eyes were also red but they were the colour of freshly spilt blood rather than the brownish red of his friend. His skin was lightly tanned and his voice dripped with righteous arrogance and sounded just like the royalty from the time of Laurent's death and his rebirth as a vampire.

"Oh? Edward what is going on?" Tanya finally cried turning on the teenaged vampire, she looked enraged and she clearly didn't trust the exchange students. Edward could tell by the exchange students' posture that they didn't trust her much either. Bakura was glaring at her from under his eyelashes while Malik was clutching the Millennium Rod, which was hidden in his pocket, in a white-knuckle grip.

Edward wasn't sure what to say. He knew that they needed Tanya and her family on their side if they were to face the Volturi and he knew that in order for the Denali coven to trust them they needed to reveal the exchange students secret. The secret the Hosts and Yamis were determined to keep private from the new vampire family.

Instead Edward turned to the exchange students and appealed directly to Yami, whom he knew was the leader of sorts. Bakura and Malik may act as though they didn't like the former king and that they did everything they could to rile him Edward could see that they would follow the pharaoh what ever the red eyed man chose.

They didn't follow blindly, doing it because they considered themselves he loyal subjects- quite the opposite- they did it, because he was right and his decisions were mostly ones that they would have done themselves whether the ancient king was there or not.

"Please, tell them. They can help. We need their help." Edward told them. He held Bella close to him while Tanya and her family watched nervously between them, Irina slipped closer to Laurent and looked scared as she watched everyone else.

Bakura seemed to consider the question before he turned to thin air and spoke as if he was expecting an answer. The Denali clan looked at him as if he was mental "should we?" he listened and spoke as if he had heard something no one else had. Edward realised he was probably talking to his Light. "Yes, I agree. But should they betray us the consequences shall be dire." The last part was directed to the vampires.

Yami spoke then, his voice still radiating power. "We'll tell you only what you need to know. Nothing more, nothing less." Tanya and her coven were compelled to nod and agree without seriously understanding what the boy had told them, or the fact that a human child was giving them orders.

Malik sneered at them, "If you tell anyone of what we are about to tell you. The FBI's fate would seem like little more than a slapped wrist compared to what we'll do to you. Understand?" Malik said as if he was discussing something as mundane as the weather.

"We understand. Tell us." Kate whispered, he face was earnest and openly honest. The exchange students looked at one another and turned back to the new vampires, they nodded solemnly.

Yami's voice was grave and sombre as he talked, his crimson eyes fixed solely on Tanya, as she was the leader of this new coven. "You wan the truth about us?" she nodded, as did the rest of her family. "Can you handle it?" he asked when he saw them all nod at his first question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: sorry to end on such a cliffhanger but we're leaving for Denmark to visit my Mormor, (Grandmother) so I needed to post this as soon as possible but please review! I won't be updating for another week due to Mormor not having the Internet. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: hey, sorry it took so long to get out but I wrote most of this in my notebook while on holiday and then when I checked my e-mails someone (sorry I can't remember the name) suggested bringing in the Egyptian Coven from book four so this will probably spill spoilers for BD! **

**Anyway they asked if I was going to bring them in and I had totally forgotten about them so I went back and rewrote nearly the whole chapter!**

**Twilight at Midnight**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Bring It On!**

They told the story very quickly, getting the points that were important in first and then allowing Tanya and her coven to ask any questions. Tanya seemed to be in shock, if a vampire could go in shock. Laurent seemed to think it was all a huge joke and he laughed when the spirits told them about living inside the Millennium Items for five thousand years before their current Hosts let them out.

Bakura however didn't like being laughed at and threatened to send him to the Shadow Realm to join the FBI morons. Bella seemed distressed that the FBI Agents were dead, although both Malik and Jasper told her that they weren't dead, they'd just lost their souls.

Laurent had shut up at that, he still seemed to be amused by the turning out of things but he kept his comments to himself, which seemed to satisfy the Spirits. Carmen had instantly become delighted at the knowledge that there were spirits living within humans and asked countless of questions. Eleazar didn't know what to think and he hovered protectively over his mate.

Kate, Irina and Carlisle were more concerned about the Volutri. Kate wanted to bring in some other covens and both she and Carlisle agreed that they needed to contact Amun and his Egyptian coven. Irina was nervous about involving other vampires, especially human drinkers.

Laurent, after being threatened by the spirits joined their discussion and had also admitted to being reluctant to bringing in the other covens, "after all, you need to know who to trust." He told Carlisle. Finally Tanya seemed to wake up from her shock, and she and Carlisle agreed to bring in the Egyptian coven and finding a couple of nomads they could trust.

Tanya was going to find Amun as the volatile vampire didn't like Carlisle as much, as well as Carlisle was going to get Garrett and Alistair, two nomads he quite liked and knew they'd help him. Carlisle and Tanya left almost immediately after their agreement.

The atmosphere of the house seemed to plummet; even with Emmett and Laurent arm wrestling on a rock outside the house did nothing to ease their fears. Laurent didn't seem surprised by the fact that Bella was a vampire now. When Bella remarked on this to Edward, Laurent had interrupted and told her that he was surprised that Edward had in fact waited so long.

However, the one person that Bella really wanted to talk to was Bakura, or Ryou to be exact. It wasn't until the boy had reencountered his past to the Denali coven that Bella thought about that strange voice she heard when she was out of it. She finally cornered him when Emmett and Jasper were Arm Wrestling and Laurent had disappeared with Irina.

"Ryou? I wanted to ask you something…I know this might sound strange. But did you have a little sister?" she asked nervously, they were sitting opposite the river, watching Yami and Malik duel with their Duel Disks and Jasper and Emmett move from Arm wrestling to full fledged Smackdown moves. Of course their version of Smackdown was far more dangerous and they flitted across the field at blinding speed.

"M-m-my s-s-sister? How did you know I had a sister!?" he demanded, his eyes blended with dark red to show that Bakura was also there, he too wanted an answer. Jasper and Emmett had frozen, Jasper still had Emmett in a headlock and Yami and Malik had whipped their heads to stare at Ryou with blank masks. They knew the story of Ryou and his sister Aname but none of them mentioned it.

They knew how painful it was for him to recount how his sister and mother died. Bella swallowed nervously as she stared at Bakura and Ryou, it was clear they wanted an answer but she wasn't sure if they'd believe the truth. She decided to try anyway. She didn't see Yami or Malik drift nearer with soft looks at Ryou and suspicious ones at her.

It took less than a second for her to form her answer; Bakura was still waiting "when I was…out of it. I was in a place, it was like a sea of grey and I was floating there. I didn't want to leave but then I heard a voice and she told me I had to answer this question. Edward was my answer. She also told me that she had a brother who was shy and sweet natured. When you told Tanya about you're past it sort of clicked that you were her brother."

"Did…was she happy?" Ryou asked in a strangled voice. The red had faded from his eyes completely leaving only dark mysterious brown.

Bella paused for a fifth of a second. "Yes, she sounded happy. I think she was waiting for you." She added. It bit of a lie, but in her mind the boy and his sister had gone through enough and they could do with some hope.

Ryou nodded and offered a shy watery smile at Bella. "Aname was my younger sister by two years. When I was eight she and my mother died in a car accident. Aname looked a lot like our dad but we both had our mom's eyes. I miss her." He told her softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later it was Bella's funeral. Edward and Jasper found formal black suits that fitted Malik, Yami and Ryou and they dressed in their own suits as well, they looked very handsome and very solemn. Jasper was using his gift to change emotions to make their act more believable.

Alice was dressed in a black ruffled dress and she smeared her mascara to make it look like she'd been crying. Rosalie wore a tiny black skirt and a midnight blue silk shirt and a black blazer, she added a black ribbon in her hair. Tanya and her family also dressed in black dresses and looked sad and solemn.

The funeral was very quick and brief. Charlie spent the time sobbing brokenly. Angela Weber had silent tears running down her face and her boyfriend Ben kept his arms tight around her shoulders. Mike stared in shock at the pine wood coffin and Jessica wailed into a handkerchief.

All the while Jacob and the La Push tribe kept their eyes on the narrow coffin, which was filled with dirt to make it heavy. Bella stayed at the Cullen house and waited impatiently for them to return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been two weeks since Bella had 'died'. Tanya hadn't come back yet although Carlisle had with Garrett and Alistair. Garrett had almost as soon as he walked through the door and started flirting with Kate and asking about their vegetarian lifestyle. The spirits told the nomads a little about themselves and Garrett seemed to take it in his stride while Alistair was cautious.

Tanya returned three days after Carlisle, with the Egyptian Coven. As soon as he entered Amun said arrogantly. "Where is he then? Where is the child that claims to be the Nameless Pharaoh?" it was clear that Amun didn't believe in the spirits. Malik narrowed his eyes at his blatant disrespect.

He took off his shirt, yet again, and turned his back on Amun, so the scars where on show to the moody vampire. Amun had seen them almost at once, he trailed off and stared amazed at Malik's back. He knew what these markings meant. His mouth that had been hanging open suddenly snapped shut and Amun fell into a bow.

Yami raised one eyebrow. He'd taken over the body since the nomads had entered, as he wasn't going to lave his Light out with no protection. Bakura snorted softly and the noise had Amun's head snapping towards the other two. When his eyes fell on Yami he bowed lower and placed his forehead against the floor.

The rest of Amun's had copied his movements and now Yami looked embarrassed. "You know me?" he asked arrogantly in hopes of covering up his embarrassment. Bakura was chuckling to himself; he too had pushed his Light into his Soul Room to protect him.

"Only through stories I've heard after my change, my Pharaoh. I am nearly five hundred years old and I've heard many versions of your tale." Amun said to the floor. He hadn't raised his head one inch. Kebi, his mate was slightly behind him, she stared at the floor meekly.

"I wish to tell you the true version but I am still regaining many of my memories. And for the love of Ra get up! I haven't been a pharaoh for nearly five thousand years! You don't bow to me!" he snapped finally loosing his patience with the Egyptian Coven.

Benjamin, the youngest member of the coven grinned, he'd dropped to his knees but he didn't lower his head like the head had done. He leapt gracefully to his feet and helped his mate, Tia up. Amun had also leapt to his feet, desperate to please the Nameless Pharaoh.

It took less time to explain to the Egyptian Coven, as Amun had already known some things about their legend. Kebi and Tia seemed to be fascinated with the Thief King's story more than the Pharaoh's and it gave Yami the perfect chance to haul Bakura into the limelight, kicking and screaming all the way (metaphorically of course.)

They made plans and all agreed to stay and speak to Volturi, Eleazar made the suggestion that the reason they were here was to celebrate that Edward now had a mate, of course Aro would know that was a lie the moment he touched one of them but as long as Aro didn't touch them they were safe.

Alice had put the Volturi's arrival in about a month. Plenty of time for them to think up battle plans should this turn into a fight and time for them to get to know each other more. Garrett was especially interested in Vampires' Vegetarian lifestyle and was constantly flirting with Kate.

Yami, Malik and Bakura waited calmly for the day to come, for they had a little plan of their own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: sorry for the cliff-hanger and very short chapter but I wanted to get this out as soon as possible as it has taken so long to write. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I meant to get this out months ago but my computer crashed and I lost the whole chapter so I was really down in the dumps and I didn't write a lot and I wasn't sure if I was going to continue the story until my brother convinced me to continue it. because I had to rewrite all of it it's a bit shorter than my other chapters. **

Twilight at Midnight

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Understanding Vampiric Laws **

**(And Then Obliterating Them)**

Yami, Bakura and Malik stood in a loose triangle in the middle of the forest. They'd had taken to coming here to get away from the vampires. Even though Edward's gift didn't work on them and Carlisle had made it clear to the visitors that the Spirits were to be treated with respect and when they wanted to be left alone, they should be.

Yami closed his eyes briefly; when he opened them again they were swirled with amethyst. "What are we going to do? This Volturi have come after the Cullens because of us. We need to correct it." Yami said. His voice radiated with the power he had when he had been Pharaoh.

Bakura sneered, his slightly-longer-than-normal canines peeked from beneath his lips. "This Vampire Royalty has never met anything like us. And if your Highness wasn't so against it, I'd make sure they never meet anything like us ever again." He snarled. Yami pretended not to hear him and instead turned to Malik.

"Malik, you are the balance between me and Bakura. You have known Darkness and you have known Light. This is why I value your opinion above all others. Tell me what you think." Yami asked softly.

Malik glanced at him through apparently bored lilac eyes, although both Yami and Bakura could see the sharp awareness of someone who took in everything and gave nothing. "I know what it is to be ruled under a corrupt government." He paused and all of them knew he was remembering the scars that littered his back. "I believe the vampires of this world need to see the monsters for what they truly are."

Yami nodded with a proud look in his crimson eyes. "Well spoken, my friend."

"I also agree, Malik. I do however have one question, how are we going to get everyone to believe that the Vultures are corrupt? Especially to those who don't want to know it, Jasper knows what they are but he also knows why they need to do it. How do we show people that a dictatorship is not the best?" Bakura snapped.

"We show everyone what they truly are." Yami said softly, his red eyes were steely and Bakura allowed his lips twist into slow smirk. A quick glance at Malik showed the Egyptian had a similar look on his face.

"I love it when you go all Pharaoh-y on us." Malik told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eleazar wouldn't deny he had been the most surprised he'd ever been since he was turned when Bakura and Malik and Yami had come to him, wanting to know more about the Law of the Volturi. Even so, he agreed to tutor them in the Laws of the people that held their life in their hands.

The Spirits and Malik, he soon found were excellent students and often asked questions about everything. Sometimes he had the answers, sometimes he didn't. Bakura and Malik seemed to be more interested in loopholes in the laws and this worried Eleazar, the Volturi were unforgiving to those who broke the laws and were even less so to those who tried to weasel out of them.

He tried to warn them but Yami had only raised an eyebrow at him while Bakura sneered and Malik glared. Finally Eleazar gave up and taught them what they wanted to know. He told them of the Immortal Children and the fight in the South (with help from Jasper, who was still the closet vampire to the Spirits.)

The Exchange Students seemed to soak up all the information and cast meaningful looks that neither vampire could understand at one another when an important date or event came up. It worried the vampires but whenever they tried to talk to the students and find out what exactly they were thinking, the students just smiled vaguely at them and waved off their concerns as if they were nothing more than a pesky fly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike Newton knew something was wrong. He'd waited for his uncle to contact him and tell him he'd arrested those freaky exchange students for attacking him. He bet they had some thing to do with Bella's accident as well but he couldn't prove that. So he waited for his uncle to prove it for him.

But he hadn't heard a thing from his uncle and now he was standing outside the Cullens' grand white house and was fighting with himself on whether or not to ring the doorbell. Carlisle Cullen had issued a notice at the hospital and they had given him a month of leave to give him time to mourn. Charlie however seemed to be determined to continue working even though everyone could see the change in the Chief of Police.

Charlie Swan could be found either rushing around in his car pulling over everyone in town who was under twenty-one and checking their licences and giving them breathalysers and often is they were going just five miles over the speed limit they discovered that they'd been suspended from driving for six months. If he wasn't hounding the younger population of Forks, Charlie was at the Reservation with Billy and the other Wolves.

The Rez kids and his old friend Billy seemed to be the only ones that were holding the Chief of Police together as he grieved for his daughter. Renee and Phil came down often to offer condolences and for Renee to visit the gravestone that marked Bella's final resting place. She often encountered Edward Cullen there (although unknown to her he was just keeping up appearances).

Mike raised a trembling hand before he gritted his teeth and steeled his nerves and pressed the doorbell slightly harder than what was completely necessary. Even as he waited, he began having second thoughts about knocking on the door. Just as he wondered if he could slip off without anyone being any the wiser the door opened.

Esme Cullen stood in the doorway, wearing a smart cream skirt, an aqua silk blouse and aqua strapped heels. Mike felt underdressed and scruffy compared to her rather dignified appearance and felt some overwhelming feeling to apologise. Instead Mike gritted his teeth again and said in his most demanding voice: "where's my uncle? He came here a couple of days ago and I haven't seen or heard from him since."

She blinked at him. she seemed genuinely surprised at his outburst but then she smiled softly and Mike felt his gut clench. _She's too old for you…she's a mother for god's sake and at least ten years older than you…don't even think it_! He ordered to himself. But still he found himself wondering if she liked toy-boys.

"Oh, no. Sorry dear, but we haven't had a visit from anyone for a while. Especially since…" she broke herself off as those strange butterscotch eyes filled. Mike felt his own eyes sting and he hoped that Mrs. Cullen wouldn't cry as that might set him off again.

"Oh. It's just- it's just he was suppose to phone me. And he hasn't. I'm just worried is all." Mike muttered quietly to his shoes. He doubted Mrs. Cullen could even hear him. "Sorry for bothering you and all that. Bye Mrs. Cullen." He left quickly, not wanting her to see the tears that were slowly making their way down his cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the attic of the Cullen house, Yami, Bakura and Malik were gathered for one of their secret meetings. It had become increasingly hard for them to find places that were close enough to the Cullen family that if the Vultures (as the Yami, Malik and Bakura kept calling them- much to the distress of most of the vampires) attacked they could help but was also private enough that they couldn't be overheard.

It wasn't until Bakura had thrown a cloud of Shadow Magic over them that they discovered that they could see and hear everything that went on in the house but no one could see or hear them- the vampires often went looking for them and passed their hiding place several times without noticing them. Bakura and Malik found this to be very humorous and often threw insults at the passing searchers.

All their meetings consisted of how they could help the Cullens and show the other vampires what the Volturi really were. So far they hadn't been having much luck with either goal. Yami had made several phone calls to Isis and Kaiba explaining the problem. Isis had offered some help regarding the Items and agreed to try and contact Shadi to get more information. Kaiba had hung up the moment he heard Yami's voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice had gotten a vision of when the Volturi were arriving. They would come to the meadow where Edward sometimes took Bella and they would arrive three days before the exchange students were due back to Japan. It made the exchange students happy as it allowed them to be part of the standoff.

The rest of the vampires had been practising fighting one another- something that had visibly distressed Carlisle and Esme as both were pacifists, but even they practised at times. Bella was practising her gift, she was now able to project her mental shield over a radius of ten feet. It was enough that the vampires would be protected if they stood close enough.

Standing to the side, Bakura, Yami and Malik all watched silently. They had been planning and researching, desperately looking for a way to help and show this new mystic world exactly what their so-called Kings truly were. And they think they may have found it.

"They fight even though they know they might die." Bakura commented softly as they watched Emmett throw Jasper through a tree.

"Yes." Yami spoke shortly.

"They fight because if they don't they _will_ die." Malik muttered.

"And we shall help them. we shall fight and show their world something they've never seen before."

They were ready.

As they turned away from the fighting vampires, Malik looked back over his shoulder at Bella and Edward conversing in low voices, their heads bent close together. He wondered if the Volturi were ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: sorry for how short it is! I'm already working on the twentieth chapter and hopefully that'll be longer. anyway don't forget to review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: here's the twentieth chapter! I'm so sorry that it took so long, I kept changing part that I didn't like and then changing them back so I got thoroughly pissed off at myself and then I got some really bad news and I didn't write anything for like a month. But it's here now. **

**Twilight at Midnight**

**Chapter Twenty**

Here comes the Volturi

They came on the wettest day they'd experience since coming to Forks. And seeing how Forks was the wettest place they'd ever been, that was saying something. The vampires had been practising and sparring to the last minute before Alice had told them the Volturi were coming to a little clearing in the woods just outside of town.

The vampires had gone without question. Bakura had only seen one person to inspire so much loyalty and unquestioning trust and that was Yugi, the Pharaoh's lighter half was very much still an innocent child but when his friends were threatened or harmed he became a force to be reckoned with.

Bakura had been surprised and grudgingly touched when he learnt that Yugi included him and his Host as one of his closest friends.

They waited. Carlisle stood at the front with Esme on his right, slightly behind him- her soft face was pinched in worry and fear. On his left was Edward with Bella wrapped protectively in his arms. Then Emmett and Rosalie. On the other side next to Esme was Alice and Jasper.

The exchange students- the Bakura and Yami had been in control since they'd learnt about the vampires but their Lights were hovering next to them in their Ghost Forms- stood just to the side, ready to step in and stop the Volturi if needed.

The Egyptian coven, with the head of the coven hovering nervously at their side, his own coven seemed to be more relaxed, Benjamin even joking with his mate, Tia that when it was over and if they'd survived, he'd take her to the Caribbean on a well deserved holiday- they'd have to stay in all day but he was sure they'd find something to do to occupy themselves.

Tanya's coven stood so close to the Cullens that they could have been mistaken for one coven instead of two. Kate stood still and straight, Garrett stood just as still and straight next to her, his arms wrapped loosely over her shoulders. Irena and Laurent gripped hands and both faces looked pinched and nervous.

The Volturi emerged silently and in a uniformed fashion that strategists in the Duellists could admire. Malik cursed softly in his native tongue when he saw how many there were. Lines of soldiers and then behind them in more of a crowd were clearly vampire spectators.

"We stick to the plan. We do not falter." Yami sounded every inch pharaoh as he hissed his orders to the other two. Malik nodded sharply while Bakura remained silent. Yami could see the steely agreement in those burgundary eyes. He was relived that both of the Item Holders would be with him.

"We will give them a show they'll never forget." Malik smirked and pointedly ignored the uneasy glances he got from the vampires on that heard him. Carlisle ignored them and stepped forward one step.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus." He needn't say any more. The three vampire leaders didn't show any sign that they had heard Carlisle except slowly turning their heads in his direction.

The one in the middle spoke, he was easily one of the creepiest thing Bakura had ever seen, with his black hair hanging straight to his shoulders like a hood and his white face looking chalky and his blood red eyes were faded but had a shine of something in them. Something that made the proverbial hackles on Bakura's back rise, a quick glance at Yami and Malik showed that they too were on edge.

"Carlisle! How wonderful to see you again! And looking so well after all these years!" the middle one's voice was high and beautiful and cheerful. By Ra! Bakura thought in disgust, they were up against a freaking vampire who sounded like he was on a permanent sugar rush. How humiliating!

"You believe you can fight against us and win? You think you can just go against the Volturi?" the white haired one hissed like an angry cat. His voice was bitter, harsh and you'd find more warmth in the snow, Malik thought.

"We are not here to fight you, Caius. You believe we've broken the most important law of our kind. To allow others to find out about us…" Carlisle began only to be cut off sharply by the white haired vampire.

"These students? The FBI coming to your house- although I do applaud you swift act of getting rid of them- how long before the mortals start wondering about you, Carlisle? And then how long before they find out about us all?" Caius' voice was cold and bitter.

"If you understood these students…. and we never laid a hand on the FBI agents. Uh…Yami?" Carlisle paused when Yami strode forward, Bakura and Malik right behind him. All three looked and acted more royal than the Volturi ever had a hope of behaving.

"If you want to know about us, how about you actually talk to us?" Bakura sneered; his hair was as white as Caius' and his eyes a great deal colder and crueller. Aro and Caius both blinked, surprised by the hostility these mortals showed them. Caius opened his mouth, but was cut off by Yami.

"I am Yami. I am five thousand years old. Give or take a couple of decades." He looked straight at the three leaders, the guard members seemed to be beneath his notice, but Bakura and Malik both shot the cloaked members vicious smiles.

"You can't be over five thousand. You are human." Caius hissed coldly and several guard smoothly slid into crouches. The Cullens and the others although slid into defensive positions. The three Millennium Item holders and the three Volturi leaders ignored the other vampires around them.

"We are not human!" Bakura snarled furiously, he took a huge offence to being called human. Yami ignored him but Malik rolled his eyes and huffed. "We are something that your tiny pathetic little minds would never be able to comprehend."

"I am Malik. I am not completely like Bakura and Yami. But I am enough a like them for you to fear me." The tanned teen told them. Caius snarled at them, it was a low sound that sounded more dangerous than that from a lion or cheater. Malik only smiled smugly back.

"Peace, Brother, Dear Ones. If you are not human, then pray what are you?" Aro asked in his polite feathery voice. The guards snapped back up in a blink of an eye and the Cullens and their friends did the same.

"Me and Bakura are Spirits. We are technically dead but we are able to live through our vessels. Yugi Mouto and Ryou Bakura." Yami explained simply. Aro lifted a thin black eyebrow. Yami smiled, "would you like to meet them?" then with out warning both Bakura's and Yami's heads fell forwards, over their chests.

When they lifted them again, it was clear they were not the same people. The white-haired Bakura now looked softer, more timid and gentle. His eyes were larger and were a deep chocolate brown. Yami's eyes were bright purple and were as innocent as an eight-year-old's.

"Hello." The white-haired boy said nervously. "I'm Ryou. Bakura has told me about you and what has happened since I was locked away."

"Locked away?" Aro raised an eyebrow.

"His way of protecting me. I am locked away in a section of my mind that we call our Soul Rooms. Places that are purely you; they reflect your past, and present as well as your personality and show your memories." Ryou explained softly.

Yugi glanced up at them, "all you have to do is touch my hand to know we speak the truth." He told Aro, and held out his hand.

The ancient vampire smiled gaily at Yugi and gently touched his cold chalky hand to Yugi's outstretched one. In a flash, Yami and Bakura were in control of their Lights and Yami yelled out, "NOW!"

There was a bright gold glow from the three exchange students and the vampires and Item Holders were in a different place, a place of darkness and shadows. Aro gripped Yami's arm tight enough to break it but the Pharaoh showed no sign that he was in pain. Malik smiled eerily at them and spoke in a cold harsh voice, "do you want to see what we did to the FBI Agents?"

Caius spoke, his voice held a whimper of fear that he desperately tried to control, "where are we? Where have you taken us?" he flinched violently closer to Aro when they all heard a low growling and snarling.

"Careful. They are very hungry." Bakura's smile was cruel and sadistically gleeful. As if to cement his words one of the burly Volturi Guards that were on the edges let out a spine-chilling shriek when a large green claw flew out of the darkness and picked up the struggling vampire easily and disappeared back into the darkness with him.

Aro stared at them in horror. "What are you? I cannot read anything from you. I only see my own life."

To everyone's surprise it was Marcus who spoke. "Shadow Realm." His voice was bored and feathery soft. He didn't seem to even notice the danger that surrounded them. Malik raised a single blonde eyebrow.

"Interesting. How do you know this place?" he demanded.

"I have heard of it. From a young man I met many years ago. He didn't tell me his name, only that he was a High Priest." Marcus explained in the same monotone he used before.

Bakura pulled a face, "oh for Ra's Sake! The Anubis damned High Priest actually told you about the Shadow Realm? That uptight bastard broke every vow he ever took and revealed the Shadow Realm to an outsider?"

Malik shook his head, "he must have been a complete idiot."

"He was a bit." Yami and Bakura said at the same time.

"What's the Shadow Realm?" Garrett asked nervously from behind them, reminding them that the Cullens and their friends were also there.

"This is the Shadow Realm." Bakura said waving his arms out, to indicate the large swirling darkness around them. "And do be careful. The Monsters are still peckish, even after their meal of FBI Agents."

All the vampires flinched violently. Before any of them could say a thing the small figure of Jane was on her back shrieking and screaming as her own talent was turned against her. Yami, Bakura and Malik only blinked coolly at her, while Aro and the rest the Volturi stared in shock.

"What is this? What are you doing?" Caius hissed.

"Reflection. He has the power to reflect others' powers back to them." Carlisle explained quickly. Jane's screams softened to whimpers as she stopped her power on Yami and her brother carefully helped her back to her feet.

She turned sulky and furious eyes to Yami and snarled like the wild animal that hid inside the little girl's body. Yami raised an eyebrow at her while a superior smirk touched his lips. Bakura let out a cold and cruel laugh that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"You are playing our game now. We make the rules and you follow. Tell me, Aro how does it feel? To be as weak and helpless as a newborn baby?" he boasted.

Aro gave him an annoyed glare. Marcus hadn't said anything since he informed them that he knew about the Shadow Realm. His expression hadn't shifted from his normal bored appearance either. Caius was nervous and his dusty red eyes flickered from the swirling purple and blue mass around them to his Guards to the Cullens and Exchange Students rapidly. His fear was obvious to all of them.

"Then what do you want?" Aro whispered. He knew that the white-haired boy told the truth. They were helpless here; it was not a feeling Aro enjoyed.

"We want you to leave these people alone. We want you to go back whatever hellhole you crawled out of and stay there. You will give us your word." Yami spoke in majestic tones, everyone's eyes were on him, and it looked like the Volturi leaders couldn't take their eyes off him.

"If we refused?" Caius spat. This was not going according to plan! Who were these three insignificant humans to give them orders? What right did they have to tell them what to do?

"Then you shall remain here, in purgatory, punishment to fit your crime." Yami told him, next to him, Bakura's wild grin grew.

"Go ahead. Refuse! It'll be fun! Well, fun for us anyway. Unless you're masochistic?" he sounded hopeful. Caius flinched away from the white haired boy and slid closer to Aro.

"This is not an offer you would want to refuse." Yami said softly. His eyes were swirling mixture of purple and red, and he half seemed to be pleading with the ancient vampires to take the offer.

"The way I see it, these are your options. One: you don't take the offer- we leave you here for eternity or until the Monsters get hungry and start hunting you. Might be fun to watch, actually. Two: you take the offer but double cross us- we hunt you down and send to a part of this place which is a thousand times worst than this one- again fun for us. Three: you take the offer and you leave the vampires here alone and you and your pathetic guards return to that hole you clambered out of and stay there until you turn to stone. The plus side is we don't hunt you down and punish you and you get to keep your undead worthless lives." Malik told them smoothly.

"And how will you know if we double-cross you? Carlisle told us that by the end of the week, you will return to Japan." Aro said calmly as he could. He didn't look nearly as sure as he sounded.

"Do you honestly believe that we don't have contacts around the world. Trust me, you pull a fast one on us and you won't know what hit you." Bakura snarled coldly. He turned to Yami and muttered loudly, "I'm bored. What d'you say to a time limit? If they don't answer in the next minute we get to play with them."

"Now, now Bakura. They are vampires. Their dead brains need to process information for a moment before they can understand it properly. Especially the old ones, they are decrepit." Malik sighed long suffering, as if he had explained this too many times to count.

Marcus spoke just as softly and sounded just as bored as when he first spoke. "I will accept your offer. I see no reason for this trial. The students clearly belong to their own supernatural world. Let us leave them in peace."

"But…but they are a danger! They should be eradicated! Just like the Immortal Children!" Caius was losing his composure. The fear was tangible in his voice and his misty red eyes were wild.

"Try it and you won't get two steps before we put you down like a dog." Yami told them, his eyes were once again the colour of freshly spilled blood. It seemed that the nicety of letting Yugi speak with them as well was lost.

"Perhaps we can tweak the agreement. After all we have rules and laws need to be maintained." Aro tried his best negotiator tone.

"No. The deal stands. You weasel out of it and we destroy you." Bakura sneered.

"Surely we can come to an agreement." Aro murmured slightly less sure now.

"The agreement is a good one. You go away and stay away and you get to keep existing." Yami shrugged.

"We will leave. You do not destroy us but if one our most sacred laws are broken we have your approval to hold a trial and do justice." Marcus suggested. It the most anybody had heard him speak since the death of his wife.

The three Item Holders seemed to talk mentally to each other before Yami spoke, "Very well. But you will inform us of the law broken and the exact coordinates when you leave. We will monitor you and your justice system." His voice was clear and strong.

"You cannot expect us to allow you to monitor us forever! We are the Volturi!" Caius' shrieked.

"We can." Malik told him.

"One year! You can overlook us for one year." Aro quickly said when a long pale blue spiked tail whipped out the darkness, wrapped tightly around another guard and pulled her screaming into the darkness. A loud crunching sound shortly followed and her screams were cut off abruptly.

"One year is nothing. There isn't enough time in a year for you to learn. Five hundred years." Malik suggested.

"You'll all be dead in five centuries! Five years." Aro glanced around when they heard a low grumble but nothing else came out the darkness.

"You know nothing about us. However we are willing to give you one hundred years. No lower." Yami told them.

Another guard got dragging shrieking and begging into the darkness. "Yes! Yes! A hundred years! We'll contact you when we're about to deal out justice and you can observe! Now let us go!" Aro begged.

"Very well." The darkness dissipated and the vampires were once again in the clearing. There wasn't any sign that there was ever something as dangerous or cold as the Shadow Realm.

"Just remember the consequences if you decide to double-cross us. It will be painful- I can promise you." Bakura's eyes lit up at the very thought and made the Volturi shiver.

"We understand. We will go peacefully now." Marcus didn't wait and just turned and then seemed to float away, several guards following him nervously. Aro and Caius didn't look at all happy but they too turned and followed.

The others waited several minutes before Alice gave a loud cheer and launched herself into Jasper's arms. Bella let out a sigh and reached up to kiss Edward lightly on the lips. "Are we safe now?" she asked.

"Of course we are. Saw it myself didn't I?" Alice said coolly. She looked insulted that her abilities were doubted. Jasper smiled at her as if she was the most beautiful creature in the world.

Carlisle surprised the exchange students when he picked up Esme and swung her in a circle. Tanya laughed and threw her arms around her sisters. Rosalie and Emmett were both too busy kissing each other to cheer and join in the celebrations.

"Will you do as you said? Check their justice system?" Eleazar asked softly. He looked nervous even as Carmen looped her arms around his waist. He kissed her on the forehead before glancing back to the exchange students.

"We say what we mean." Malik said darkly. "I know a corrupt government when I see one but they have the ability to change."

Eleazar looked like he wanted to say something more but was drawn into conversation with Kate and Garrett who were planning on staying together as Mates.

Yami and Bakura both retreated into their Soul Rooms. They both knew that their Lights needed to enjoy being free in their bodies again. Yugi yawned and glanced up at Malik and Ryou. "Y'know, just once, I'd like to have a vacation where we didn't need to save the world."

**A/N: so this is the end! Of this story at least. I might do a sequel if enough people are interest but at the moment I'm taking a small break from writing and spending it with my Granny with the time she has left. **


End file.
